【all晰】入幕之宾
by nirenwu2u
Summary: 时间大约为地球纪元3022年，阿尔法星人由于繁殖需要侵略并成功统治地球，作为外星人的阿尔法星人将基因与普通人类融合，致使人类生殖方式彻底改变为ABO，pwp版地球ABO 编年史。具体设定请看第一章。
1. 入幕之宾世界观设定

入幕之宾世界观设定

All晰，ABO，PWP  
人外AU NC-25 私设如山，OOC，很脏，邪恶混乱，木有道德底线  
每一章随机掉落：强制、生子、不是人也不做人、乱lun、卵生、人外、双性、憋尿，小妈、哺乳，性虐

类人外星生物阿尔法X 双性人类  
CP：本质是all晰，云次方（只doi没结果），深呼吸（深/晰），龙嘎晰（主要），大四角，阿加晰，龙晰，哲晰，杨晰，黄子晰（未成年，道具），梅溪湖群像

**世界观：**位于鹿豹座的MACS0647-JD星系有一个强大的星球，即后被人类命名为MXH-36星，发生了毁灭性的内战，星球上的Omega和Beta因为脆弱，辐射和疾病，全部灭亡，剩余的强大阿尔法为了延续种族，组成军队在宇宙中探索高级生物体，作为寄生体进行繁殖。在银河系巡查的时候，阴错阳差收到地球发出的信号，通过捕获并研究地外太空站的人类，决定侵略地球，将地球作为他们的殖民星。由于MXH-36强大的科技和阿尔法人几乎刀枪不入的特性，在经历3年"圣战"后，阿尔法人最终获胜，并开始处于地球的主宰地位。地球联盟政府同意出借所有人类为其种族繁衍，换取和平共存。MXH帝国和地球联盟的双辖纪元正式开启，人类史称申寂元年。阿尔法人征服地球后，开展了一系列殖民计划，统一语言，统一资源和政权。MXH-36的科技曾远凌驾于人类之上，虽经过战争后有所倒退，但阿尔法人利用人类科技和地球资源试图继续发展，重现往日辉煌从而拯救他们的母星。

故事的背景展开在申寂378年，一切基本尘埃落定，地球文明逐渐开始与MXH-36文明融合，阿尔法人和人类都处于彼此探索的阶段，但矛盾依然强大，比如阿尔法人对人类的奴役，极低的omega和beta出生率，帝国和联盟之间的勾心斗角，压制权衡。直到王晰的出现，人类的发展出现了转机。

**关于"阿尔法人"的称谓由来：**阿尔法人是地球人对MXH-36星的幸存者的称呼，因为他们的性别都是阿尔法，所以简称阿尔法人。阿尔法人不代表MXH-36星人，他们只是一部分，已知omega和beta已经全部灭绝。

**关于阿尔法人：**阿尔法人外形是类人生物，血液为金色，精液为白色，平均身高在190以上，外表均为"男性"，妍丽，肌肉发达而不突兀，反应速度和体能人类都无法匹敌，有非常强大而迅速的自愈能力，因此在最开始的战争中，被人类描述为刀枪不入。每个阿尔法人都长有尖利的犬齿和指甲，力气极大，体温在40度左右，拥有高度智商和俊美的外表，瞳孔颜色为金色。阿尔法人可与人类通过寄生的形式生育，但一般只选择人类男性作为生殖对象（由于女性身体过于娇弱，还有排卵的原因，不如男性适合繁衍）。阿尔法人之间doi不会生崽（因为是同一性别），但普通人类与阿尔法结合不仅可以诞育阿尔法，更有生育出omega的可能性，但几率极小，十分珍贵。对于阿尔法人来说，他们是真正的统治阶级，人类为其奴隶。

**阿尔法人的性特征：**阿尔法拥有巨大且带倒钩的性器（防止雌性逃脱），倒钩收放可以控制，阴茎前端带有发情腺体，可以使受方发情。射精时会成结。阿尔法人体型高大，脾气暴躁好战，有信息素（人类目前还无法闻到），但没有发情期（已经灭绝的Omega是有的）。

阿尔法人与人类的后代生命力极强，一旦怀上无法打掉，一般在母体内孕育4个月即可作为蛋出生，出生后需要母体孵化3周成为真正的幼体，幼体由于混合人类基因，与正常的人类儿童没有区别，需要母乳喂养，但是瞳孔颜色与人类有所差异。蛋壳的颜色与父系一致。阿尔法人的后代生长极快，可以在两年之内性成熟，性成熟后由信息素决定性别，4年便可成年，寿命长于普通人类约15倍。

外星人的设定参考典伊大神的黑暗侵袭，如果有兴趣的朋友可以去看一下哈。

**人物设定：**

注：所有阿尔法的年龄都是换算过后的地球年龄，并非实际年龄。**每个攻都有不同的性癖，一章就是一个攻的故事，大家可以选自己喜欢的****cp****和性癖看。每个攻的性癖会注释在每章的开头。这里只列出主要攻的介绍，其他的人物暂不放出，以免剧透。**

**王晰：**教堂低音歌者，特殊的双性人类，外男内女，由于身体上的畸形从小被视为不详，而被人类皇室扔到了教堂寄养，后被作为人类联盟与阿尔法帝国的筹码。第一个与阿尔法人交配的双性人类，外冷内热，外表高冷，其实内心温温柔柔，喜欢小孩子，笑起来像可爱的毛绒绒的狐狸。33岁。 族徽：初期为红色的教廷玫瑰，后期变为象征联盟的绿色盾牌。

**郑云龙：**α，帝国的皇子，唯一纯正的皇室血脉，黑色蛋壳，族徽：六翼黑龙。29岁。

**阿云嘎：**α，帝国的将军，大龙的恋人，白色蛋壳，族徽：白色公狼。30岁。

**周深：**α，受到辐射变异的阿尔法人，身材矮小，但拥有天使一般的声音，阿尔法帝国的大主教，聪慧过人，灰色蛋壳，王晰的初恋，族徽：灰色百灵鸟（原为蓝色百灵鸟）。27岁。

**高杨：**α，帝国的最大财阀家族领袖，金黄色蛋壳，一直暗中觊觎王晰。族徽：黄色戴金冠金链的雄鹿。 23岁。

**其他人物：**  
李琦：α，大龙的后宫总管，周深的好友。29岁。  
鞠红川：人类，王晰的昔年好友，后成为看守王晰的侍卫25岁。  
余笛：α，大龙和嘎子的私人药师  
星元：α，大龙和嘎子指派给王晰的侍从兼看守，对王晰冷漠而没有同情 27岁。  
廖佳琳：人类，王凯的伴侣，王晰囚禁中的好友  
王凯：嘎子的大哥  
廖昌永：王晰养父，老师  
高天鹤：α，贾凡的伴侣  
仝卓：代玮的伴侣，人类  
代玮：α，帝国的外交大臣21岁。

族徽的设定参考了实际需要和权力的游戏。

—

**如果你准备好了，点击下一章开始阅读。**


	2. 入幕之宾 01

【all晰】【杨晰】入幕之宾 01

本章CP：All晰背景下的 高杨X王晰  
高潮控制，双性，强制，性虐，口交，人外

* * *

正文：

**第一章 卖身**

**1.****金屋**

申寂341年春，帝国，极帝城

没有交易不计代价。

高杨很开心。他刚刚和郑云龙完成一笔令他心满意足的交易。

结果出乎意料的好—他用最少的代价得到了永久随意进出帝国准王后寝殿的权力，当然还有它背后所代表的意义，从今天起高家不再仅仅是帝国最大的财阀。他握着手中象征这项光荣权力的钥匙，脸上又露出和人造AI一样标准的笑容。他推开那扇象征欲望与权力的大门，大跨步的走进内室，发现他今晚柔软的伴侣并不没有躺在寝殿圆形的大床上，"人呢？""在后面的温泉池清洁。"李琦毕恭毕敬的对高杨行了礼，带着一众侍从，鱼贯从寝殿撤出。"阁下，晚间愉快。"说完，还贴心的替这位帝国最富有的人锁上了通往佣人院落的大门。这下帝国尊贵准王后的寝殿彻底成了密室，逃生无门。

很好，高杨坐上专为准王后定制的丝绒沙发，彻底放松了自己。趁他的大美人清洁的时间，他有充足的时间来好好打量一下这个囚禁金丝雀的华丽牢笼。说实话，这里布置得比他想象的更有情趣。外室正对沙发的墙面嵌满了通顶的大镜子，平时用上等的天鹅绒垂帘半遮半掩的盖着，既不会太突兀，也不会缺乏暗示。不知道是不是双面镜，谁知道后面有没有什么下流的密室。也许偶尔在沙发上或者在镜子后面压着他做也不错，高杨愉悦的想着。阿云嘎和郑云龙一向喜欢用人类复古的东西包裹他们的金丝雀。从前厅到卧室是一段半露天的走廊，左边开放通向庭园，右边通向娱乐室。一眼望去，庭园里不仅有繁花，更多的是像地毯一样的草坪，草坪上静静安置了几只木马，这才不是什么孩子或者纯洁的象征。它们高低错落有致，背上各异的凸起透着冷漠又淫靡的威胁，没人用的时候，都在池塘边静静的吃草。右手的娱乐室就更不用说了，中间为了取悦他们的准王后王晰，放了好大一个台球桌—属于人类的一种古老玩具，王晰喜欢，就被放在了最显眼的位置。也不知道这位被藏娇的准王后有没有时间玩玩具，或者根本是被那两个野兽压在上面玩才对吧。高杨心里发出冷笑。并未再仔细查看走廊两边的空间，因为他以后还多的是时间去探索体验。

卧房是重点，圆形的大床顶上，布满的细致小巧的机簧，平常不用的时候就干干净净的收在墙壁里，只留下一点点细缝提示着来人贴心的设计。左边的床头柜已经整整齐齐摆上高杨最爱的玫瑰香信息素合成剂，而右边的柜子还留着几盒阿云嘎和郑云龙的事后烟，呵呵，就算接待客人，他们也不忘嘱咐下人，到处留下些生活的痕迹，低调的宣誓主权。大床旁边一扇同样低调的大门通向更衣室，哦不，或许叫调教室更为妥当。调教室的面积甚至比卧室还要大，高杨进去的瞬间，两边的立柜逐次亮起，嗯，满满的几排都是各种道具，大大小小，形态各异。左边黑色的立柜嵌着象征属于郑云龙的黑龙族徽，透明的展柜里陈列着艳红的麻绳，小巧的控制环，邪恶的头套和口钳，形态各异的男型好似炫耀自身的能力，有的带形状夸张的勾刺，有的和高杨的小臂差不多粗。后面几个不透明的柜子看不出里面藏了什么东西。一切都是那么恰到好处的淫邪。右边属于阿云嘎的立柜更像是一个刑具架，也许是过多的刑讯影响了这位帝国将领的癖好。白狼图腾龇牙咧嘴的卧在柜顶，它统御着下面各种形态的小牛皮鞭，藤条鞭，应有尽有，银质的针头在灯光下熠熠生辉，那个形状扁扁的应该是扩张器？嗯，还有各种口味的低温蜡烛。高杨试着拉了拉柜门，意料之中的没能打开。军工厂最新的生物科技全他妈用在这两个人的性爱体验上了。柜子的锁是最新的信息素控锁，只有阿尔法独特的信息素才能操控，目前只有最先进的军用粒子炮和纳米制导才配有，玻璃也是军用级别的强化玻璃，非强化钛弹不可贯穿，即使碎裂之后也不会形成任何尖利的碎片，不让笼子里的金丝雀有自伤的机会。高杨想，这才是符合两个帝国掌权者的权力。

高杨越发觉得他的价钱没有白花，来一趟郑云龙的后宫，真是开眼。这一黑一白的两排立柜，赤裸裸的向高杨展示着两个阿尔法主人的性癖。而最贴心的设计还在里面，通向温泉池的一边已经摆好了属于高杨的金色柜子，高杨稍稍释放了一点他的信息素，柜门便轻巧的滑开了，抽屉一层层推开展示在他眼前。里面只放了一些基本款用具，剩余的空白等着他以后慢慢填满。他不得不佩服大管事李琦的办事能力，从接到通知到神不知鬼不觉的重新布置准王后的寝殿，只用了短短15分钟。厉害啊，高杨抚摸着属于他自己的金色雄鹿族徽不由赞叹。一人一排，界限清晰又干净卫生，高杨寻思着，回去要不要在自己的后宫也来这么一出。

这里有没有一点是属于王晰的东西呢？有，就在温泉池甬道的另一边，各种透明半透明的纱衣和情趣睡衣按着编号一一排列，高杨走过去就闻见专为帝国准后调制，混合少量松木味道的玫瑰香，冷冷淡淡中又有惑人的味道。人类没有信息素，所以郑云龙就强迫王晰每天吃合成剂泡玫瑰浴，生怕别人不知道这是他亲手从教廷夺来的玫瑰。高杨翻了翻"教廷玫瑰"的物件，没有一件看起来可以正正经经的穿出去。王晰没有自己的柜子也没有锁，任何进来的人都可以取用触摸他和他的东西，而他没有任何拒绝的权力。对于王晰来说连他的衣物都是专属于他的调教品。我们可怜的小金丝雀根本不需要飞出他的笼子，到外面展示他的身体。在这里，他可以赤裸或暴露，但唯独不能端庄。

浴池水声渐止，高杨觉得是时候给他的大美人一个惊喜。高杨的信息素和声纹已经被李琦提前录入系统，因此高杨回到卧室，只需轻声发出指令，识别到命令的寝卧房墙壁，就轻易变成了教廷的舞台场景。舞台的追光打在圆形的大床。我的美人，舞台已经备好，就等你在上面起舞了。

**2.****杨杨**

"嘎子？大龙？"声音是他独有的低沉和诱惑。王晰许是刚才听见了点更衣室的响动，以为他的哪位老公又来肏他了呢。王晰刚洗完花瓣浴，手里端着恒温杯子喝着什么解渴，嘴唇湿湿的，像刚被谁舔过。他披着薄薄的纱衣探头从更衣室往外看，在锁定陌生身影的那一刻，他倒抽了一口凉气，楞在原地，湿湿的小卷发搭在一双狐狸眼上，显得何其无辜。他可能从来没有想到过，这个房间会出现那两人以外的阿尔法吧。"怎、怎么会？"他一副不可置信的表情，他强装镇定的低沉嗓音在更衣室的隔音里那么无力。他们已经把你卖给我了，我的小婊子。我伸手揽住他要逃跑的腰，诶呀，真是细。他手里的杯子飞出去，里面的液体撒了一地，整个房间弥漫起我最爱的玫瑰幽香，让我一下陷入欲望的飘然，手里将他的腰锁得更紧，就算跑出去他又能向谁求救呢？王晰一米八二的个子将将到我的胸口，我双手一伸就可以把他抱个满怀，我顺着他凸起的肩胛骨一路摸过他的细腰，接着用力掐住他的臀肉。王晰浑身上下瘦的厉害，屁股倒是还丰腴，我想这归功于那两位辛勤的灌溉，他小巧的m唇因为我突然的暴虐发出惊喘，微微张开的嘴里，小小的舌尖一动，呜咽得像受惊的小狐狸。他伸手推我的胸口，想挣出我的钳制，我不满他的反抗，抬手扯烂了他的衣服。破碎的纱衣在身后把他的手困住了，我的手得了空闲一手捏住他脆弱的下巴就去吸他的嘴唇，另一只手滑到他腿间去探他的花。可能是我下手一时没了轻重，他没有任何准备，疼得咬破了我的舌头。我放开他的嘴让他说话。"高杨，小高杨，放开哥哥的手好不好，让我摸摸你。"我注意到他的措辞，用的是我最喜欢的称谓，讨好的意图明显。于是我停下动作，给他3秒的时间，让他喘着气平复下体的激痛。我捧住他乞求的脸，露出我自以为最温柔的微笑直直望向他的眼睛，我解开了他的手。他却好像受到了惊吓，嗵的跪在我脚边，眼睛狠狠眨了三下，小巧的喉结上下滚了一滚，颤抖的解起我的腰带。我摸着他半湿的卷发满意他取悦我的举动，看来他已经接受的自己的命运。

我老早就硬得发疼了，我用我巨大的屌一下一下打在他巴掌大的脸上，看这个比例，我的屌得有他半张脸这么粗，他吞起来可能会有点费劲。我突然有点想吓吓我的好哥哥，于是故意将附在粗大柱体上倒钩立起来，我的下面不仅粗，而且倒钩也比别的阿尔法大，可能是我天赋异禀吧。我看到哥哥眉头皱得死紧，吞着口水，用狐狸眼委屈的抬眼看着我。"小高杨，我…"我知道他要说什么，伸进一个拇指压着他的舌根使劲的搅，他剩下的话被憋了回去，很快就干呕起来，咽不回去的口水流了他一脖子。我盯着他溢出眼泪的眼睛只回他一个字："吞。"我都好心帮他开了嗓子，他要是还对我的大屌推三阻四，我就要狠狠的惩罚他了。不过我的哥哥很乖，忍着恶心把嗓子开到最大，试着想把我整根吞进去做深喉。可惜他嗓子眼跟我的大屌比还是太浅了，怎么吃还是剩下一大节露在外面。于是他就用他弹钢琴的手裹在外面又搓又撸，配合着他嗓子的收缩，连我的卵蛋都照顾周全，看这个架势，是连他的看家本事都拿出来讨好我，生怕我罚他。可是我罚不罚他跟他努不努力有什么关系呢？该做的我一样都不会给他减少。我轻轻在他脑后抚摸他段子似的头发，安慰他过劳的唇舌。抽插了100多下，哥哥的嗓子还是没能适应我的尺寸，顶到里面的时候还是一阵阵的犯恶心。我享受这种一阵阵的紧缩，于是在他又一阵干呕的时候，按住他毛绒绒的脑袋腰下就往前一顶。这一顶好像进到了更深的地方，硕大的龟头凌虐着他脆弱的食道，生生在他薄薄的脖子上捅出一个屌的形状。淫靡得可笑。"呜…"他发出一声可怜的鼻音，眼泪瞬间就淌了满脸。滚烫的眼泪滴到我的下体上，只让我勃起的更大。王晰好像是窒息了，从脸到脖子憋得透红，于是我好心的动起来，好让他在我抽出去的间隙得以小小的呼吸一下。可哥哥挣扎得更加厉害了，双手在我腿边乱推乱打，可爱的好像在猎人手中挣扎的小狐狸。我嫌他不够乖顺，一只手捏住他乱挥的双手，一只手捏住他的鼻子，在他小巧的嘴里疯狂冲刺了几十下，把他推倒在那张圆形的大床上。

他浑身颤抖又咳又喘，整个人像一条被扔上岸边的鱼。顶上的追光照着他惊惶的面孔，浅浅的轮廓像极了被人凌辱的圣子，嘴角的唾液还泛起淫靡的水光。我扯着他的两条细白腿在两侧撑开，决定用他下面的嘴顶一顶，因为上面的嘴好像快不行了的样子。然而他好像并不领我的情，抬手护着他下面的小逼，不肯让我进去。这怎么行呢，哥哥。"等、等一下。"他强迫着自己用已经劈了的沙哑嗓子向我请求，再也没了刚才出浴时的深沉诱惑。我想我弄坏了他。脆弱的人类调整了半天也没说出下一句，我等的不耐烦，对着下面的花口挤进两根手指，开始奸他。"啊…疼。"你看，我不逼他，他是不会说的，我的哥哥天生就是这副慢吞吞的性子，说话也要等一等。他挣扎着爬向左边的床头柜，我在他就快够到抽屉把手的时候，握着他小巧的脚踝把他拖回原位，让我的阴影再次完全笼罩住他。他眼睁睁看着自己从光明又回阴暗，救命的东西离他越来越远，只好躲在我的影子里，试图掩藏他的慌张。他摇着头可怜兮兮的看着我，表示他不是要逃，指着左边的柜子"高杨，润滑剂。"声音小到可以。"你刚才不是已经帮我前面上过了吗。"不等他反应过来，我顶开他的花口，直直的肏了进去，像一个莽撞冲锋的战士，也像一个巡视疆土的王。这一下直捣黄龙，直接顶到他浅浅的宫口，这触感真的很像已经灭绝的Omega的腔体啊。我现在终于理解那两位为什么总是压在他身上不想下来。我天真的哥哥被这不知轻重的顶弄，逼得抽搐了几下，突然就泄了劲儿。他没能叫出来，尖叫全都噎在残破的嗓子里，眼泪全甩在床单上。我用身体压制住他的挣扎，开始发了狠的撞他下面。大屌上的倒钩勾住他小小的阴道口，此时他就是我身下的雌兽，除非我射精，他再也逃不脱了。这还不够，我宽肩臂长，一手从他背后绕过锁住他另一侧的肩，让他只能被我固定住挨肏，一寸都逃不脱。另一只手开始掐他薄薄的胸口，很快，那副嗓子里又有了忍无可忍的哭叫，我真是爱死哥哥这种声音了。"怎么，嘎子哥和龙哥肏了你这么久，还没教会你怎么打开吗？总这么生涩可不行啊哥哥。"为了让哥哥出水，我开始找他身体里的那个敏感点，来之前为了能肏爽他，我有找老师特地学过人类的身体构造。"慢点，求…慢点，高杨。"我不理他的恳求。哥哥渐渐有力气和我说话，屄里面也越来越湿，我就知道他其实渐渐开始得趣了。可惜我肏得激烈，给他的快感也像刑罚。我瘦弱的哥哥承受不了这碾压式的快感，细细的腿开始踢蹬起来，胳膊死死抱住我的脖子，好像我就是他欲海里的唯一浮木。

我喜欢看他被我一下一下顶起来的样子，无依无靠，仿佛他和地球的支点就在我这根巨屌上。他里面太舒服了，两片多汁的肉唇裹着我的屌，被撑得有些透明的穴口围着一圈红红白白的泡沫，在我动作的时候发出滋滋的水声。每次我凶狠的插入，用我的肉鞭抽打他体内深处，他的小逼就整个被我压凹进去，屌根劈开他小巧的花口，连两个两个卵蛋都要挤进去。每次我快速的抽出，倒刺紧紧勾住他的穴口，翻出一小节被我折磨得艳红的逼肉，衬着他被我腰腹拍成粉色的屁股，是勾人的好看。可能他被我的巨屌完全征服，翻着白眼，十指像是濒死般扣住我的背，嘴里的浪叫一声尖过一声，直逼high c，超越他的生理音域。激得我一口啃在他用来共振发声的胸口，仿佛对他胸前的两粒乳尖有什么深仇大恨。他爽得就要昏死过去。

我捏起他下体属于人类女性的肉豆，刺激他进一步走向癫狂。怀里的男低音没力气再挣扎，拽着我的衣领用湿漉漉的眼睛勾我，打开的腿抑制不住的打哆嗦。疯狂喘息之间，小腹一吸一吸眼看着就要达到高潮。还好我眼疾手快掐住了他的根部，不然就让哥哥偷跑了呢。"啊！"他一声惨呼，凄凄惨惨向我这个施虐者发出微弱的求救："好杨杨，饶了我，饶了哥哥。"说着眼泪就啪啪的掉了我一手。"这怎么行呢？哥哥怎么能用前面高潮呢，你要学会忍住。"我嘴里说着，可腰下也没停，我继续坏心的研磨他的敏感点，手也在他身前作乱，强迫他干高潮不能停下。因为没有射精后的不应期，高潮都来的很快，当哥哥经历他第7个干高潮的时候终于崩溃了，我从没见过哥哥这种表情，仿佛是极度悲恸，又仿佛是极度愉悦，他闭着眼睛，口水眼泪打湿了一大片床单，下面也是。"我不行了，呜呜，杨杨。求你让我射吧。""怎么像小孩一样忍不住，呵呵，我帮你控制住吧，晰哥。"我掏出我刚才在调教室放在衣袋里的限制环，套上他的阴茎，正是他的尺寸，这下他可出不来了，没我的允许连尿都别想撒。我得意的重夯了几下，抱着我的宝贝哥哥又开始新一轮肏干。

我又疯狗似的干了大约一刻钟，还是决定饶了他，毕竟我们的第一次，我不想让他留下不好的印象。揉着他被我顶出轮廓的小腹我问他："要我射给你吗晰哥？"他早被我折磨得快要失去知觉，下面的小嫩逼都要给我磨烂了，理所当然，他点点头，催我快些结束这场折磨。我得到了他的允许，兴奋的开始研磨他的宫口，给他"临刑"前做做最后的准备。顶撞宫口的疼痛不是一般的，他一下就被我顶精神了，刚才还昏昏沉沉要昏过去的样子。"高杨，不行，不行，不要，我不能…"我一连受了他四个否定句，心里委屈非常。他不想要我们的的孩子吗，他不想我完整的得到他吗，我肏得他不舒服吗。我难过，腰下就更用力，只用了3下，就把我哥哥的宫口肏出了个小缝隙。我就着插着他的姿势，拽着他两条已经累废了的腿，给他翻了个个儿，我硕大的倒钩沿着他可爱的花口转了一圈，太刺激，我们两个同时叫了床，只不过我是舒服得喟叹，他是痛苦的悲鸣。我翻他过来确确实实是为了他好，肏开宫口的疼痛难以忍受，背过来我更好压住他，这样他就不会因为挣扎误伤了自己，千年前我的父辈们也是这么标记他们的Omega的。我十指扣紧我哥哥的双手，左手抓着他的右手，右手抓住他的左手，双臂交叉在他的胸前，环住他薄薄的胸口，一个完美的由我和他共同组成的枷锁就做好了。他浑身抖得像一条冬日落水的母狗，为他必须要受的苦而痛苦害怕。他怕什么呢？他都给嘎子哥和龙哥生了那么多卵了，我就不信他以前没遭过这份罪，为什么到我这儿就特殊对待呢？我现在也是他丈夫了。"晰哥，生下我的卵吧。"我咬住他的后颈（尽管我知道这没什么用），然后用力把自己插进那片柔软的沃土。晰哥的宫口那么紧，一点也不像生过那么多卵的人，里面的潮水一波一波将我浇灌。让我在这一片温软的汪洋中成结，射精。

巨大的结体撑在哥哥窄小的宫口，他只反射性的剧烈弹动几下，便瞬间被疼晕过去，然而紧接着如水倒灌般的射精，又将他渐渐唤醒。我们阿尔法的射精通常会持续很久，我要用炽热的体温将他烫伤，要让滚烫的精液充满他小小的发育不全的子宫。哥哥的小腹渐渐鼓起一个诱人的弧度。我看着瘫软在体液里鼓着肚子的哥哥，雪白的身体，烂红的逼。我想，他真漂亮。

"睡吧晰哥，你累了。"我轻吻着怀里人伤痕累累的后颈，哄着他。

这句话仿佛有魔力，王晰在他的暴君怀里啜泣着慢慢睡去。

TBC


	3. 入幕之宾 02

**【all晰】【杨晰】入幕之宾 02**

本章CP：还是All晰背景下的 高杨X王晰 双云提及（下章换cp咯）  
预警：这次真的真的慎入，不是所有人都能接受的性癖，憋尿，疼痛，高潮控制，性虐，人外，残忍  
本文有三个等级，每个等级会有分界线提醒。1. 不了解上述词语的，接受能力一般的请看前面一小段剧情。 2.可以接受强制憋尿的。 3.可以接受虐晕的

* * *

正文：

**第一章 卖身**

**3.****晰晰**

王晰是被憋醒的，昨夜遇到高杨前被郑云龙压着灌了许多信息素合成剂，计量比平时大得多，现下全在王晰小腹里了。王晰浑身上下没有一处不疼。身上不能动，思路却渐渐清晰起来，郑云龙怕不是早就有打算将自己祭给高杨去换取高家的支持。高家经年累世积攒下来的财力是所有家族都觊觎的，对于他们阿尔法人来说，在地球这块新的殖民地，除了郑云龙，新兴起来的强大家族不在少数，在接下来的政权角逐中，谁获得了高家的资助，就如虎添翼。灌他喝合成剂，不过是为了刺激高杨发情。王晰想起昨天那只被打翻的杯子，高杨就是从那时开始失控的…自己就是一条被主人腌好的美味小鱼，在懵懂的状态下将自己送到了品尝的宾客嘴边。四天前他收到川子从外面递来的消息，这次只有四个字，红狮丁辉。但这足以解释是什么样的威胁，逼迫得郑云龙宁愿用这种激进的手段来获取支持。联姻，尤其是子嗣，在任何政治中一直都是最直接最有效的手段，看来这孩子，自己又是不得不生了。王晰摸着自己的肚子余光瞥着后方，想着在不久之后的某一天，这里又会隆起，孕育自己身后这个阿尔法的卵。

王晰在性事上从没真正怕过什么人。就算过去郑云龙和阿云嘎施于他各种调教折磨，他也保有反抗的勇气。直到给高杨口交。他的嘴被堵住，鼻腔因为哭泣也无法呼吸，越无法呼吸，眼泪流的就越多，形成恶性循环，这种不间断窒息的感觉没有人愿意再体会第二次。高杨比阿云嘎和郑云龙小上许多，换算成人类的年龄只有23岁，对人类的承受能力没有那么成熟的概念，在刺激下难免失了轻重，昨天一晚，王晰感觉自己像死了一次。当时他真想去求求郑云龙，或者阿云嘎也行，让他们看在他给帝国延续了这么多子嗣的功劳上，免了他的侍奉。他的身心已经够卑微了。就算人类生而为奴，心和身体也都是肉做的。他明白阿尔法人就算外表再像人类，胸口也是没有心跳的。他们都是天性情感淡漠族类，所以他们没有过多的牵绊和顾虑，而没有牵绊和顾忌使他们强大。就像郑云龙之于他，说送就送了，杀伐决断，他总能找到利益最大化的办法。那些高高在上的阿尔法们也许根本理解不了自己现在的处境和感受吧，可他觉得自己有点承受不住这么多了。他真的没有办法。

更早些的年岁里，王晰曾不止一次错把阿尔法眼中的懵懂误认为感情。王晰从小就因为自己和别人的不同遭到比别人更多的不幸。双性人，在这个人类基因优化筛选的时代简直是个笑话。他不知道自己的父母是谁，为什么没有在他出生前就用技术把他筛掉，既然生下他却又不要他。他常常在夜深人静的时候猜想，也许他是什么大户人家的私生子，或者干脆是路边妓女的孩子。从小到大在教廷里，只有养父廖昌永一个人照顾他和他的情绪，其他人就算明面上不表现出来，但是私下还是难免龃龉，他仿佛被所有人隔绝，是比人类还卑微的"第三等公民"。被自己的族群排挤是最令人难过的，这让王晰脆弱，像一株等待被水浇灌的快枯萎的花，哪怕别人给与一滴水，既使是毒药，他也会吸收得干干净净。现在这毒药发作了。

— **剧情结束。下文水车，涉及憋尿 —**

小腹的酸胀，打断了王晰的思绪，他不敢低下头去查看自己残破的下体，也不想看见身上的青紫。下面还锁着高杨的限制环，昨晚阿尔法并没有允许他射精。可生理的需求不能让他一直这样被锁下去。是不得已，他必须唤醒身后的暴君。"高杨，高杨，醒醒。"王晰喊了一半就岔了音儿，昨天高杨破了他的嗓子，他放弃语言，改用手去推肩窝里毛绒绒的小孩儿的脑袋。睡着的高杨占有欲还是那么强，两条铁铸似的手臂把王晰锁在胸口，连下体也还插在王晰体内，执着的堵住里面的精液，非要他怀上卵不可。王晰实在是很矛盾，他怕高杨和郑云龙一样有起床疯，到时候对他又是一通不知道什么样的折磨，可是不叫醒他，他的膀胱又装不下积攒了一晚的液体。王晰自我挣扎了三刻钟，终于受不住体内的折磨，下定决心要叫醒高杨。

高杨呜咽一声，胳膊放松，动了一下就又睡过去，可这一下动得王晰魂没了一半。高杨巨大下体即使在疲软状态下也很有分量，插在王晰高高肿起来的穴里，顶得他一个激灵。太疼了，里面一定是破了，这样下去可不行，王晰悲哀的想。他慢慢的撑起虚弱的身子，想把自己穴口的粘膜和高杨的下体分开。他轻轻挪动自己的腰跨，小心翼翼的控制着自己疼痛的小穴不去收缩。高杨被挑起的发情期还没过去，他不想在早上再刺激危险的阿尔法，出错的后果他不敢想，也无力承担。王晰扒开自己的颤抖的腿根，努力放松小穴往外拔。他压抑着喘息，艰难的移动着，终于，"啵"的一声，肿痛的女穴告别了纠缠他十几个小时的大肉棒。王晰闭目做深呼吸，试着缓解下身的刺痛，小穴随着他的呼吸一张一合，慢慢吐出混合着血丝的精液。王晰揉着自己酸痛的穴口，享受着身体里没有异物的释然。王晰收缩好自己的穴，想去继续唤醒高杨的任务，一睁眼却蓦的对上一双戏谑的眼睛，他不知高杨何时醒的，那双眼睛仿佛从未陷入沉睡般清醒。

"晰哥真是疼我，一早就请我欣赏这样香艳的画面。"王晰盯着高杨的笑脸，好一段时间没找出一句合适的话回他。他觉得自己现在说什么都是错。只好放低姿态，试图唤起阿尔法的怜悯，低声请求高杨开锁，允许他如厕。然而王晰并没有如愿被摘下限制环，相反的，高杨一双调情的手顺着他的腿，又去摸他的穴。王晰从没见过这样恶劣的小孩。并紧由于脱力打哆嗦的腿，死死拽住高杨的袖子。"杨杨你别，我伤着了，还很疼。"声音很小却充满急切，王晰慌了神，对阿尔法新起的欲火感到束手无策。高杨看着他被夹住的手，对上王晰的一对眼睛渐渐失去了温度和笑意。王晰心叫要糟，敏感的察觉到高杨要发火了。王晰一瞬间闪过好几个念头，但最后还是犹豫的松开抓着的袖口，慢慢把手放到身侧，不动了。高杨这才又笑起来说道："乖。"话罢，膝盖压上王晰的一条腿，臂弯固定住另一条，不容拒绝的揉弄起王晰的女穴，巨大的阴茎也随着玩弄逐渐变得狰狞。

王晰的穴经过昨夜，肿的像两片水蜜桃，艳红的穴肉微微从里面翻出来，是被人玩熟的样子。高杨就顺着这片艳色准备将手指探进去感受里面的柔软。王晰实在忍不住疼，捉了他的手放在胸前，连声音里都带着哀求："好杨杨，哥哥真的疼，让哥哥去趟洗手间，回来给你口出来可以吗？"他什么都不顾了。高杨眨眨眼没有说话，只是揽过他哥哥的头，让他可以舒舒服服的靠在他的肩颈，然后是野蛮的开拓，两个手指破开桃子，捅到里面。王晰的腰曲着，穴肿着，还憋着尿，因此里面就缠得比昨晚更紧了。"疼…啊，真的不行，放过我，求你了杨杨。""嘘…哥哥别小看自己嘛。"高杨用抠挖起来的手指回应王晰的恳求。王晰一受疼，尿也憋不住了，尿液一下一下往尿道口冲，要不是还戴着限制环，恐怕早就喷了一床。然而阴茎却违和的因为憋尿渐渐挺了起来。这样的反应挑起了高杨的兴致，终于开口"哥哥你是小骗子，明明这里也很想要。"王晰不知道该怎么跟高杨解释这种人类的生理现象，只能求高杨停手。王晰肿胀的膀胱压迫到前列腺，竟让他感觉比昨晚还要强烈，这种快感很快就让王晰的女穴噗噗往外冒水，这倒真像高杨说的那样口是心非了。"哥哥喷了好多水啊，原来哥哥就是要肚子里有水，才肯愿意乖乖灭我的火。"

高杨扶着自己竖起倒钩的阴茎硬往王晰肿穴里送的时候，王晰逃避似的闭上了眼睛。被进入的感觉如同破处，让王晰疼的腰往上直拱，哑了的嗓子发出一声今晨为止最大的痛叫。可是高杨觉得好舒服啊，他哥哥的小穴不仅比昨天还要软烂，裹得甚至比昨天还紧，像陷入了一团蠕动的棉花，里面有无数柔嫩的小嘴吮吸着他的阴茎。他惊喜的发现，如果轻轻按压哥哥鼓起的小腹，还可以收获比昨日更难耐、销魂的呻吟。他想，肏的不是人，是一只淫欲的天使，只带他体验前所未有的无上快感。

李琦带着一群人，本来打算进屋伺候两个人洗漱，再给两人上一些午后的吃食，还没开锁推门，就听见晰哥的惨叫。李琦还算后宫里的老人，大风大浪都经过，还经得住事，可他身后几个年轻的人类侍从就不行了，不是涨红了脸，就是吓得连手里的托盘都几乎端握不住。李琦咬了咬牙，转身冲后面一众说："你们刚才什么都没听见，快退下吧。"小侍从得了令，一个个如释重负，落荒而逃。对不起了晰哥，我就算再心疼你，我也没法逆了那位的意思，唉。李琦长叹一声，留下同情的一瞥，快步离开了那个恐怖的门口。

了解王晰的人都知道，他其实是内心很柔软又温柔的一个人，几乎是习惯性的替别人想。即使人犯了错，他也总替对方开脱，尤其是面对那些"小辈们"的时候。王晰认为高杨昨天暴虐的种种都是因为郑云龙的加料。但他显然对"小高杨"的恶劣估算不足。孩子的天真往往都带着残忍，高杨对待他，就像一个孩子对待新鲜的玩具，一定要玩到坏了为止。一杯催化剂不能改变什么，它只是放大了一些平时隐藏的本质。

—**我是一条分界线，继续就进入新世界的大门。—**

王晰被肏的迷糊的神志已经想不出什么太大的道理，一双细长的眼睛半合半闭。前方的限制环，依旧尽职尽责的堵住一切想从阴茎里喷射出来的液体。高杨见王晰快要晕过去，用手掌下了力，掐住王晰两颊上的软肉，让他回神。额头抵着额头，眼睛盯着眼睛，高杨仿若虔诚般的宣告："好哥哥，再坚持一下，做完这次我就让你休息，好吗？但是现在，还不行。"为了惩罚他哥哥的不专心，高杨故意像给小孩把尿一样，劈开王晰的两条腿，借着王晰身体的重量从下往上狠狠肏他。王晰憋得黑紫的阴茎在身前摇摇晃晃，一上一下的打在肿胀如鼓的小腹上，把肚子上被尿撑得变了形的纹身弄的黏黏糊糊的。尿意被这种体位刺激得更加强烈，巨大的憋涨感让王晰再也不能靠失去知觉来躲避这场酷烈的性事。小小的女穴被高杨干出了血，跟又破了处似的。精液混着血液在床单上绘了幅淫靡残忍的图。高杨看着王晰憋得像小西瓜一样鼓的小腹，按起来硬硬的，里面有尿液还有他的精液，不知道如果王晰怀孕，肚子是不是也这么鼓。于是高杨就当王晰现在肚子里的是他们两个的卵。"晰哥的肚子看着快要足了月，是不是也该有奶水了？嗯？"高杨上下打量着大肚子的王晰，双手搓起他胸口的两坨软白肉，脸上露出促狭的微笑。王晰已经完全没有力气回应什么，任高杨在他胸口又掐又吸，不一会儿，他的胸口就肿起两个山尖尖，被吸出点点殷红的血珠子。血珠子下面藏着两个穿刺造成的疤痕，乳环虽然被拿掉了，但是痕迹永远留在了上面。王晰想，他是个任人摆布的物件，身体不属于自己。就像现在高杨要他忍受腹中的液体，他就没有如厕的可能。高杨似乎是玩上了瘾，他不满喝不到奶，就泄愤似的把乳头吮吸的像两颗透亮的樱桃。手下压住王晰的小腹，逼他的小穴对压迫产生反应。每压一下，王晰柔嫩的阴道就会条件反射，紧紧收缩几下，高杨感觉即使他把自己放在里面不动，靠王晰自己的收缩，他都能交代出去。此刻他觉得自己就是王晰的神，他可以用一只手就控制他全部的悲喜和呻吟。

王晰分不清自己现在是痛苦还是舒服，尿液既是他痛苦的来源又给与他无限快感，敏感点在膀胱和高杨的性器间被紧紧挤压，来回刺激，快感几乎像是过电般刺激着王晰的神经。汹涌的快感在王晰体内如同洪流，澎湃翻涌，到了他身前却找不到发泄的出口，和尿液一样严严实实的被封在体内。王晰一时在天堂一时在地狱，来来回回几乎咬碎了牙。他尽力配合高杨的动作，只求让他快点泄出来。除了自己膀胱里的水，他的泪和体液就要在这两天的性事中流干了。长时间被限制的肿胀的阴茎仿佛就要爆炸。"射，想射，尿…啊。"王晰声音微弱，然而却把指尖深深掐进高杨困住他两条腿的小臂里。高杨看王晰真的快不行了，决定玩点特殊的作为结束。于是就着插入的姿势，抱着王晰一步一抽插的走到外厅的镜子前，让王晰也欣赏一下他自己现在的艳色。高杨捧着怀里低垂的脸面向镜子，在他耳边喷吐热气"晰哥，看看你自己，你像不像个怀着卵还在挨肏的小婊子？"王晰被迫盯住镜子里自己凄惨的样子终于忍不住哭出声来。耳边的呼吸声渐渐野蛮起来，他想这场折磨总算快到了尽头。

高杨肏进宫口射精的时候，王晰还是本能的挣扎了一下，想合上腿躲避最后那痛苦的抽插。最后那一下，仿佛是要把他的子宫捣烂。王晰努力的克制自己身体的自我保护本能，强迫自己张开腿，放松下面去容纳阿尔法对人类来说过量的精液。王晰的子宫接受了第二次漫长的射精，倒钩软下去后，高杨汁水淋漓的巨剑从王晰身体里抽出来，堵不住的精液，汩汩从穴口涌出来，量多得仿佛失禁，把大床弄得更脏。

王晰后来的顺从令高杨很开心，他释放自己的信息素裹住王晰。限制环打卡了，可王晰好像是坏了一般，即使失去禁制，前面却什么都出不来。憋得太久，前方的小茎似乎已经忘记了该怎么正常运作。高杨伸手去安抚王晰颤抖的前方，第一次意识到自己可能玩过火了。他用手包住王晰的阴茎和卵蛋，细致的揉搓起来。没想到换来的却是王晰的痛呼和挣扎。限制环打开的一瞬间，被限制的血液重新流通，酸胀痛麻一齐在王晰的阴茎上作乱，极度的疼痛让王晰的阴茎迅速软下去。他射不出来了，可怜的茎身只能淅淅沥沥的流出一些精液。白白的精液之后，是细细的几道水流，不像高杨想象的那样喷涌而出，而是也像精液一样断断续续流了一点点之后，就不再出来了。高杨不知道该怎么帮王晰，胡乱的伸手去压王晰如临产的小腹。王晰在此生从未经历过的痛苦中终于晕了过去。

* * *

彩蛋：你们有没有想过，晰哥总是用保温杯喝的其实不是水呢。


	4. 入幕之宾 03

**【all晰】【嘎晰】入幕之宾 03**

**本章****CP****：**还是All晰背景下的 阿云嘎X王晰 郑云龙提及  
**预警：**导尿，口交，腿交，羞耻，人外  
这次不虐，下章又换cp啦。

**简介：**忍耐过后的快感才是灭顶的。

* * *

正文：

**卖身**

**4\. ****容器**

高杨打开通向佣人院落的大门，急急向李琦的房间奔去。好不容易等到射精后结消下去，连衣衫都来不及整理，安置好王晰，第一个念头就是去找李琦救命。李琦不亏是后宫的大管事，临危不乱，也熟知人类生理知识。马不停蹄随着高杨奔回寝殿，同时派人去请郑云龙和阿云嘎，吩咐了药师准备工具。即使李琦再沉稳，见过了王晰和这一屋子的惨状后，也不由一脸冷汗，晰哥这是受了多大的罪呀。王晰细瘦的身子哪里都薄薄的，现下唯独挺着一个大肚子，高杨再厉害也不可能一夜之间让晰哥大了肚子，那么就是…李琦觉得自己不敢再想下去，这有些残忍。

郑云龙听到消息的时候正在与一众近臣议事，乍听之下，他眉头紧锁有些担忧，这种关键时刻王晰决不能出岔子，当即撂下政事，直奔准后寝殿。进门正好看见缩在沙发上的王晰，被药师掐着人中，慢慢转醒过来。肿胀的腹部，身上凄惨的施虐痕迹，都显示着眼前的人遭受了何种待遇。昨天还好好的人，今天就给弄成了这个样子，郑云龙眯起了眼睛。王晰模模糊糊看见郑云龙的身影后气息突然急促，仿佛人又要晕过去。药师情急之下恳请郑云龙暂避以免影响病人情绪。王晰这种态度…郑云龙转头狠狠的盯着站在一旁有些无措的高杨，他不好当着众人的面驳了高家领主的面子，于是冷着脸说："你随我来。"便带着高家年轻的领主走出这间充满欲望的寝殿。

王晰的病因，是憋滞太久，器官肿胀压迫了尿道。膀胱超了负荷，肌肉根本无力收缩，导致大量的尿液憋在了里头，非得用尿道棒拓开前面小孔，深入膀胱导出尿液不可。药师们得出这个结论，可谁来做这个事让他们犯了难。在场的人，王晰身体的私密处谁都没资格动，而且这人现在心绪不稳，挣扎着不让人近身伺候。"我来吧。"镇帝将军阿云嘎还没进殿就听见里面的骚乱，快步过来解决麻烦。药师们如蒙大赦，嘱咐了操作方法，就统统退出寝殿待命。

大门关上，就是两个人的私密空间，阿云嘎难得放下做将军的气派，放软了语气"晰哥，唉~"阿云嘎怜惜的抚摸王晰汗湿的额头，帮他把蜷曲的柔软碎发拨到一边。他牵起王晰的手，眼中竟露出些许深情的冲动："晰哥让我帮你好吗？"王晰看不清，也不想看清这股冲动的源头，他不知道这是不是一次惟妙惟肖的模仿，如果愿意，阿尔法人学习速度和模仿能力可以超越人类数倍，当年他们掌握人类的语言用了2个7天，而人类了解他们的语言用了近300年。王晰放空着眼神，抽出手将头转到了另一边，无声谴责。那一瞬，阿云嘎看到了王晰颊边划过的晶莹。

阿云嘎看着王晰这副嫌弃他的样子，想着这样耗下去不是办法，就算是王晰不愿，他也要把这人救过来。将军的手臂在阿尔法人里也是强健的，普通的训练做不到，只有真正的战场才可以。如此的一双臂膀，轻易的掰过王晰的肩，将他提起来妥善的安置在自己的胸口。他抬手去掀王晰的被子，把白白嫩嫩的人从里面剥出来，露出可怜的下体，光滑特皮肤还带着一点点汗湿的热气，人类的体温相比他来说相对较低，他好像在抚摸一块微湿的温润玉石，阿云嘎喜欢这种触感，手掌下情不自禁的多了很多小动作。王晰厌恶的挣了挣，"你放开我。"语气是压抑过的平静的，泪却突然涌出得更凶，簌簌掉在阿云嘎固定他的手背上。"晰哥，对不起。"又是这种仿若爱意的深情语气，这一句好像一颗小石子，在王晰的心池里激起了一波小小的涟漪，挣扎的动作便缓了缓。阿云嘎吻了吻王晰因为激动而泛红的诱人耳尖。一手压制住他微弱的挣扎，另一只手向王晰下体摸去，他必须先让王晰勃起。"不、不要再碰我了，呜，求你。"王晰的阴茎现在轻轻碰一下都疼，可阿云嘎还是要揉他。这种情况下，王晰根本不可能勃起。一刻钟过后，王晰红肿的阴茎丝毫没有起来的意思，王晰却难受得出了一身冷汗。见状，阿云嘎只好用自己的腰带把王晰的手细细捆在沙发的扶手，防止他挣扎逃跑，然后开始解自己的裤子。

"阿云嘎，你他妈还是不是人。"王晰见他脱裤子一脸无法置信，一句话说得如泣如诉。"晰哥~我本来就不是人，但是我要救你。"阿云嘎强势的吻住王晰颤抖的嘴唇，是无限的温柔，王晰逃不过着温柔的强迫，只好咬破对方的嘴唇发泄自己的不满。这点微弱的反抗阿云嘎根本不放在心上，王晰甚至没能让阿云嘎疼几秒，伤口就愈合了，这点无足轻重的小伤反而取悦了阿云嘎，他觉得闹情绪的人很有意思，浅笑着掐着王晰的下巴，用拇指将自己的血在王晰唇上抹开，阿尔法金色的血液粘在王晰的薄唇上，像一层浓厚的油彩，闪着迷人的光泽，引诱着他继续堵上这个轻喘的小口，阿云嘎在这个并不甜美的吻里，慢慢勃起，整根肉匕逐渐狰狞起来。王晰吓坏了，以为阿云嘎临时起意要用他，蹬着腿想从他怀里挣脱，然而小腹巨大的负担让这种挣扎更像欲拒还迎。阿云嘎像对待自己不听话的宠物，捏住王晰的后脖颈往下按，让他的屁股翘起来，上半身陷在柔软的沙发里。阿云嘎将自己巨大的龟头抵在王晰的后穴，缓缓推进一点点，向里面射了些东西，不是精液。"给你点好东西，让你舒服点儿。"王晰知道那是阿尔法人特有的催情液，郑云龙以前对他用过。王晰不知道阿云嘎到底要干什么，趴跪的姿势压迫到了他充满尿液的肚子，艰难的想要摆脱这个姿势。"晰哥，你乖一点，我不进去。"阿云嘎一入即收，忍着情欲，等催情液发挥效力。王晰的两个穴已经禁不起他指奸了，为了让他感到快感，阿云嘎只好用催情液帮王晰勃起。很快，王晰的阴茎颤颤巍巍的立了起来，虽然不能完全勃起，但好歹是有了硬度。阿云嘎轻轻的抚着王晰的勃起，拿起旁边的尿道棒："晰哥，要进去了。"不给王晰反应的时间，阿云嘎抬腿压住王晰跪着的小腿，就着润滑剂将尿道棒往他马眼里推。"呀啊！"一开始并不顺利，王晰太紧张，尿道缩得太紧。阿云嘎只好又哄又摸，在王晰背上落下无数个耐心的轻吻，终于让王晰放松了片刻，于是他就用尿道棒在王晰身体里抽插起来，让他适应这种压迫的感觉。

伴随着抽插，忽然王晰感到马眼一阵酸胀，一股热流从小腹袭来，他的尿道有了快感，下意识的用腿根去夹自己的性器。阿云嘎看到王晰的反应，知道他有了感觉，于是趁热打铁，将小棒往更里面送。"晰哥，到膀胱口了，可能会有点疼，你忍一下。"阿云嘎手下微微发力，啾的一下将尿道棒捅入了王晰的膀胱。"啊…啊…"也不知道是疼还是爽，王晰双目失神，眼泪和口水流了一沙发，浑身都在哆嗦。阿云嘎不再压着王晰的脖子，改用手顺着王晰的脊背安抚。"好了好了晰哥。我要开始给你导尿了。"王晰被翻过来，挺立的阴茎里艰难的含着一根尿道棒，直直朝天，配上鼓鼓的肚子让他显得格外脆弱好欺。阿云嘎捏住根部，快速的抽出尿道棒，换成导尿管插进去。有了刚才的开拓，导尿管顺利的进到膀胱里。憋了超过一天的尿液，终于顺着管子缓缓放出。王晰弓着腰，难耐的左右磨蹭，不光是因为这种在人前排泄的方式实在令人害羞，还因为排尿带来的双重快感。"嘎子，嘎子，我想射。"释放的感觉太舒服，阿云嘎的催情液也太强力。王晰的阴茎完全勃起了，即使插着管子，一抽一抽仍有要射的趋势，两条腿不老实的乱蹭沙发。阿云嘎无奈，只好制住王晰求欢的扭动，伏在他耳边轻声哄道："晰哥，先放完尿，才可以射。"有力的双手钳住王晰的两个脚踝，把膝盖打开到最大，露出正在舒服吐露的小穴，阿云嘎直勾勾地盯着这样的春色看了半晌，专注的眼神像在打量一件价值连城的艺术品。直到看得王晰羞得全身通红，才俯下身舔上他向往已久的蜜露。"啊！"王晰抑制不住的发出舒服的呻吟，是从胸腔发出的低低淫靡，拐着平时唱歌都不曾有过的调调。王晰刚才被阿云嘎盯得别过头不敢看他的眼睛，这一舔让王晰望向自己下体，也对上了阿云嘎像狼一样充满诱惑的眼睛。阿云嘎在舔他的时候都是盯着他的，深邃的眉眼压低着，藏在阴影里的眼睛向上抬起，绕过他勃起的阴茎，毫无掩饰地望进他的眼睛，透着霸道的占有。阿云嘎柔软的舌头划过王晰破皮的下体，安抚着饱受疼痛的阴唇，钻进红肿的花口，吸食里面的蜜汁。怪异而放荡的舒适让王晰吭叽吭叽的抗议，但抗议无效。王晰发现自己像受到蛊惑，无法挪开自己的眼睛，他眼看着阿云嘎离开的舌头从自己的下体勾起一丝连黏的银线，狡猾灵活的舌尖勾起，缓缓舔上阿尔法硬朗的上唇。阿云嘎俯身过来吻住王晰，改用手挑逗无法射精的阴茎，让王晰欲望更胜。"你也尝尝自己的。"阿云嘎将嘴里的蜜汁不容拒绝的渡进王晰嘴里。手下用力压住王晰的小腹，一股股的尿流更急的落进旁边的瓶子里，叮叮咚咚，太羞耻了，这让王晰紧紧闭起了溢满水汽的眼睛。"晰哥，记住，忍耐过后的快感才是灭顶的。"阿云嘎在王晰耳边说。

大约过了两刻钟，王晰终于把积液断断续续全部释放，满满三个半大瓶子。看见这种斐然战绩，阿云嘎气得咬牙，恨不得冲过去扒了高杨那一身好看的羊皮。王晰放到第二瓶，就舒服放松得昏睡过去。阿云嘎给他拔尿管的时候，王晰可怜的阴茎抽搐几下，终于射出少得可怜的点点白浊，大部分还是憋在阴囊里。王晰双腿难耐的蹬了一下，仿佛留恋这种快感想射出更多。阿云嘎不想再折腾可怜的人，但阿尔法的催情液是必须要用精液来缓解的。阿云嘎看着自己还硬的下体，无奈的叹口气，配合着王晰布满暴虐痕迹的诱人身体，手下快速撸动起来。在感觉差不多的时候，捧起王晰两条细白光滑的腿拖到自己胯下。对阿云嘎来说，万万没有看得到吃不到的道理，王晰要负的责他还是要讨回来的，但这并不代表他想把王晰做死。

王晰的腿太细，两条大腿即使并起来中间还是有条缝，不能像其他人类那样并得紧。阿云嘎翻到王晰身上，夹住王晰两条腿，把两侧的软肉使劲往中间推，挤出王晰身上的第二个"阴唇"。阿云嘎把自己的肉匕浸在这片"唇瓣"里，膨大的倒钩撑住大腿内侧的嫩肉，用力动作起来，好似在发泄刚才只能自慰的不满，迅速而野蛮。他将脸埋在王晰的颈肩处摩挲，那里的皮肤好像上等丝绸一样嫩滑，让阿云嘎得到了前所未有的抚慰。阿云嘎闭起眼睛发出一声舒服得喟叹，脸上浮起一种类似痛苦的舒适，他锐利的眉头磨蹭那片温凉的软，好像他用自己在战场上磨砺出的棱角轻易撕裂了这匹丝绸。阿云嘎的鼻子在王晰修长的脖子上逡巡，把滚烫的呼吸喷吐在上面，同时也贪婪的吸取着属于王晰的花香，远远看上去就像狼王嗅着猎物的美味，算计如何给自己的爪下之物致命一击。王晰的眼睛闭着，睫毛在灯光下投出脆弱的阴影，是毫无防备的样子。修长的脖子静静展开在阿云嘎的犬齿下，青色的动脉鼓动着生命的活力，姿态却如同引颈就戮的绝望猎物。阿云嘎情不自禁的用自己的舌头压了上去。舔舐，这还不够，他还想咬下去，想尝那人类的，红色的，温热的血液，吸食这个生命，让他完全属于自己。王晰似乎总能在食欲和性欲两方面同时满足阿云嘎。继续着绮靡的幻想，阿云嘎加快了速度，失去知觉的王晰就像一个被阿云嘎的抽插操纵着的人偶，在他怀里上下"舞动起来"。这不是性爱，是阿云嘎利用王晰进行的一场酣畅淋漓的自渎。

阿云嘎射精的时候，将硕大的茎头对准王晰饱经摧残的花口，插进去一点，咻咻的射进去算是解了王晰的催情液。王晰这两天下面吃了太多精液，即使排了尿，肚子也还是很鼓。阿云嘎摸着王晰的肚子，想着下次什么时候再让他怀孕，不过要等到他生下高杨这一胎以后了。

郑云龙一从门口进来，就看见阿云嘎光着下半身，对着昏过去的王晰愣神。以为阿云嘎是趁人之危把那人做死过去，一个龙爪扣过阿云嘎肩膀，就要把他拉开。阿云嘎扭头反手制住他的攻击，一个眼神看过去，郑云龙就放松下来，他们之间就是有如此默契。"我以为你…他现在对我们真的很重要。""我知道。"郑云龙看了看阿云嘎刚消下去的下体笑了一下，转身过去翻看王晰，"啧，这样，王晰最近应该受不了咱们两个一起了。"郑云龙耸耸肩，满脸写着遗憾。"他最近接待高杨都要很辛苦，你就放他一马。"郑云龙着实被阿云嘎这种发言惊了一下，惊讶之后是困惑，他拉着阿云嘎坐在另一组沙发，不再去碰睡着的王晰。"你不会真像个人类一样"爱"上他了吧？那我可要嫉妒了。"郑云龙认真看着阿云嘎的面庞，抚上他深邃的眉眼，给了他一个带欲望的轻吻，歪着头等着对面的阿尔法的反应。"你知道我只和你在一起，你永远都是我的王子。"郑云龙的表情微妙，好似被轻易取悦了"让我看看证据。"郑云龙说着手就顺着阿云嘎光裸的大腿往上摸过去。掏到阿云嘎渐渐硬挺的勃起，满意的笑了。"咱们小点声，不能吵醒了睡美人。嗯？"余光瞥了一眼躺着的王晰，阿云嘎舔弄起郑云龙伸到他嘴里的手指，含糊的答了一句"好。"

舔弄的间隙，阿云嘎问起郑云龙，"高杨怎么处理的？""我你还不放心吗。我们的军部多了三成。""不愧是你。"郑云龙嘿嘿笑起来，抱住阿云嘎又是一个热吻。在他们谁都没注意的另一边，王晰平静的睁开眼睛，在他们又吻起来的时候，又静静闭上，仿佛他从未清醒。

TBC


	5. 入幕之宾 04

**【all晰】【嘎龙嘎】入幕之宾 04**

**本章****CP****：**嘎龙嘎 强强互攻 提及王晰，今天让晰晰休息一天  
**预警：**剧情+肉渣 少量虐阴 诛心预警 下章换cp

**简介：**这么多年过去，阿云嘎还是会因为他当年这一句简单的称谓从梦中惊醒。

* * *

正文：

**第二章 往昔**

**1.****秘密**

郑云龙和阿云嘎的性事大多从一个吻开始。两人尖利的犬齿在对方口中划下缺口又迅速愈合，嘴里只能尝到转瞬即逝的血味。他们两个同是阿尔法，不必像和人类做爱那样小心翼翼。不像同王晰做爱的时候，他们要随时控制好力道，注意不要把手中脆弱的宝贝捏死，扩张的时候要收好指甲，不能划穿内壁，接吻当然除了惩罚的时候不能露出犬齿。但郑云龙现在手下捏的是和自己一样强大的血肉。血的味道挑起了他的征服欲，瞬间属于郑云龙的信息素席卷了整个外室，强势的信息素带着压制。郑云龙的信息素是一种类似人类燃烧雪茄的浓重味道，像烈火燃烧后的一片可可园，带着植物死亡的苦味。此刻这股味道异常的浓烈，好像同时点燃了几百根雪茄，呛得阿云嘎一个激灵，几乎压抑不住自己本能的狂燥要抓上郑云龙的脸。"大龙，收敛一点。"阿云嘎皱着眉，为郑云龙突然的信息素压制而烦躁，他可不想一场本来享受的性爱最后变成打架收场。郑云龙促狭的笑笑，眯起眼睛，收敛了信息素里磅礴的压制性，给对面的阿尔法一个标准的假笑，无机质感的笑容像刻在脸上。就是这个表情，让阿云嘎想起他们还在母星的时候。

那时候郑云龙还是一个平平无奇的王子，甚至还有点在外人面前装出来的愚钝，假笑是他最常用的表情。在先王众多子嗣中，没有人把过多注意力投在他身上，除了阿云嘎。他和郑云龙都是军校的学生，只不过阿云嘎的测评名列前茅，郑云龙属于倒数梯队。因为身份特殊，大部分人都知道这是个心智不太健全的王子，但并没有太多人对他指手画脚。

阿云嘎与生俱来有着保护弱小的冲动，这与其他的阿尔法们不大一样，也许是他从小未曾得父族庇佑，所以对遭遇不公和弱小的事物有一种说不上来的别样情绪。母星的繁盛让他们成为好战的种族，侵略和殖民几乎是家常便饭，但是，所有战争都要付出代价，阿云嘎的父族大部死于上一次大规模的对外星战，郑云龙的父亲感恩阿云嘎父系一族的付出，将他这个唯一尚存的阿尔法继承人当自己的孩子一样养在宫里，送他去皇族才有资格进入的军校，因此他遇上了郑云龙。

阿云嘎大郑云龙许多岁，在还没毕业的时候就因为成绩优异，已经拥有了自己小规模的军团，并且还领军参加了几场外际战争，均得到了不错的结果。但一回到军校，照顾郑云龙就几乎已经成了他的另一种本能。在他眼里，郑云龙就像刚出壳就失怙的幼兽，睁着天真的眼睛嗷嗷待哺。是此，不光在军事测评，连生活起居阿云嘎都一手操办。他们一起经历过无数第一次，好像真正的兄弟那样，亦或是超越普通兄弟那种关系，可以说没有阿云嘎就没有郑云龙。几乎所有阿云嘎的同僚都曾打趣的羡慕过他，说他在这个遍地是阿尔法的军校里，霸占了唯一一个"omega"。他们看到郑云龙对阿云嘎依赖的样子，事事都听阿云嘎的安排，安安静静，乖顺无比，遇到问题只会急急的叫阿云嘎的名字。如果不是进入军校性别有限制，没有人觉得郑云龙有任何一点像个阿尔法。同僚们私下会经常调笑两人的关系，会问阿云嘎试没试过那个假阿尔法后面的滋味，会问他们是不是早就已经有了一腿。

的确，在纪律严苛，生活紧张的军校里，有郑云龙确实让阿云嘎得到了不少慰藉。不光是心理上的，当然还有肉体上的。他们会在某个闷热的午后或者军校后山的星光下做爱。第一次阿云嘎进入那个属于阿尔法的肉穴的时候，郑云龙流了很多血。阿尔法的后穴并非设计用来做爱，窄小干涩的甬道装不下阿云嘎的巨大。阿云嘎想那时候郑云龙一定很疼，因为即使他们拥有无与伦比的愈合能力，他还是痉挛般的抽动着双腿，又在他抽插起来的时候颤抖着抑制自己想要反抗的冲动。那一次的润滑用的是郑云龙的血液，初尝情欲的阿云嘎几乎要被郑云龙里面柔嫩的触感逼出暴虐的本性。那一瞬间他仿佛回到战场，那是撕裂强者血肉的快感。撕裂他，在伤口翻搅，让他痛苦，让他为他呻吟，主宰他的一切，那一刻他完全是属于他的。阿云嘎记得那双含泪的懵懂眼睛，因为疼痛微微的眯起来，望着他的眼神却带着渴望。彼时的郑云龙乖巧而温顺，忍着下体的剧烈疼痛去够阿云嘎的嘴唇，要把自己完全献祭给身上的另一个阿尔法。他温润的唇含着阿云嘎的，舌头讨好的舔着对方的上颌，吞不下的唾液顺着脸颊流下淫靡的轨迹。郑云龙好像完全不顾及自己，为了让阿云嘎尽兴，他双手抓着自己的脚腕把腿打开到最大，疼到手上尖利的指甲暴涨的时候，划伤的也是他自己的腿肉。阿云嘎被他这种不顾一切的献身激得更加亢奋，不知节制的用下体一下下狠狠撞进那片柔软，阴茎上的倒钩立起划伤对方的内壁，手下的乳头被他掐到出血，金色的血液在胸口画出好看的痕迹，破碎的呻吟断断续续带着被堵住的压抑。阿云嘎用手固定住郑云龙的头，让他蓄满泪水的眼睛只能看向自己，鼻子只能吸入他呼吸过的空气，张开的嘴里只能吞咽他给与的液体。

阿云嘎觉得自己有罪，他在无人知晓的地方诱奸了一个茫然无知的年幼阿尔法。但郑云龙的知识是他教会的，观念是他灌输的，包括这一身幼滑的皮肤都是他精心养育出来的，所以郑云龙理应是独属于他的，连身体深处都要烙上他的烙印。阿云嘎想，今天之后郑云龙里面就会被肏出他下体的形状。被射精的时候郑云龙发出了如困兽般的呜咽，阿尔法根部成结撑开了他紧窄的内壁，将精液源源不断灌进他的身体深处。郑云龙的四肢因为这场性事几乎完全脱力，他在接受精液的同时，哆嗦的捧起阿云嘎的脸，在的耳边不断的用最轻柔的声音叫："嘎嘎，嘎嘎。"一声声都刻进阿云嘎记忆的深处。那以后，郑云龙只表现得更依赖阿云嘎，在无人的时候像是养熟的动物，总蹭在阿云嘎身边，用他懵懂的眼挑起阿云嘎最深的欲望。

阿云嘎那段时间放任自己沉浸在这种英雄主义情节，好像他亲手创造了什么，呵护他长大，看着他盛开，再亲手摘下。他喜欢把郑云龙放在他的庇荫下，观察他的变化，享受他的依赖，某种程度上郑云龙弥补了他缺失家族的遗憾。阿云嘎觉得他有生之年终于有什么东西属于自己，直到宫里传出王暴毙消息的时候。

那是郑云龙第一次在阿云嘎面前显露出聪颖和强大。他说我需要你帮我，我必须夺得王位…郑云龙这么说着的时候，阿云嘎只看见他的嘴上下开合，耳边却仿佛静音。接着这张嘴压过来，带着不容拒绝的强硬咬上了他的唇。他又说嘎子我只相信你，今后也只和你在一起。阿云嘎看着那双他觉得好看的眼睛里，似乎还闪烁着他最看重的那片光彩。从前觉得天真懵懂的表情，在如今不再特意掩盖的智慧的加持下，变得冷冽矜持，疏离而极具攻击性。阿云嘎以前从没觉得郑云龙的好看是这种类型，他的轮廓本来就深，鼻梁高挺，眉眼疏阔，下颌窄小而锐利，上挑的眼角带着与生俱来的贵气，俯视众生。直到那一刻阿云嘎才渐渐看出他属于阿尔法的那种嚣张，狂狷的美感。阿云嘎在这样的变化中愣了几秒，说了好。仿佛回应郑云龙所求已经行成习惯融进他的血液里。

既然答应了，阿云嘎一定会尽力把一切做到最好，让郑云龙没有后顾之忧。但当他看见郑云龙一步步有条不紊的召集多年培植的暗桩近臣，还有一个个被郑云龙击溃的家族的时候，一个可怕的念头还是无法抑制的在他脑海中产生了。

这场政治的风暴还在持续的刮着，卷入其中的家族无一幸免。阿云嘎一开始就知道这是条没有回程的不归路。但是他从没想过这场风暴足以吞噬他们整个母星。郑云龙的父亲作为统领所有家族的"三十六国之王"，手握天下最重的权力，他的父族也是离权力中心最近的一族。出生在这样的家庭其实从来不是太好的事，就像郑云龙从小不得不掩其锋芒，家不成家，父不为父。从他出生开始，他的路，就从来不只关于他自己。郑云龙和阿云嘎在某些方面其实一样的可怜。

战争的最开始，只是黑龙一族内部的阋墙龃龉，但随着第二势力红狮的加入，内部的矛盾转化成外部政权迭替。黑红圣战期间，各大家族纷纷站队，演变成后来的36族之争。郑云龙眼看着这场权利的争斗向着所有人都无法预料的方向失控而去，却也无力阻止，失控的感觉让尚且年幼的郑云龙渐渐变得狂躁，这是阿云嘎第一次见到郑云龙慌乱的模样。这场改变所有人命运的内战持续了将近379个人类年，毁灭了部分科技和大部分资源。正当所有家族倾尽所有打的如火如荼的时候，际外的联军给了母星最后的致命一击。那些曾经被奴役压迫掠夺的小小星球们集结在一起向36族吹起了最后玉石俱焚的战争号角。联军在三场决定性的战役中出乎意料取得了胜利，势如破竹到令人匪夷所思。他们的血肉叠着血肉，生命推挤生命，灵魄湮灭，前赴后继只为复仇。他们的信念是那么坚定，这些残酷无情的种族是该被彻底消灭的。

在逃离母星的星舰上，郑云龙望着变成一片火海的家乡，脸上是不正常的平静。孤零零浮在远处的星球像被置在一部拙劣的默片里，无声的寂灭。巨大的气团从母星的气层接连爆开，在巨大的引力下形成巨型的风暴团，远远看上去像是母星上开出的一个巨大黑洞。强大的辐射和聚变的能量甚至在母星外围形成一层发亮的光晕。他们没法回去，在接下里的亿万年，亦或是永远。从此刻开始他们就是宇宙的漂流者，是无家可归的种族，宇宙里再没他们的姓名。

阿云嘎曾在之后漫长的漂流中无数次回想起母星覆灭那天的郑云龙。他的眼睛被宫殿外爆炸的火光映的熠熠生辉，其中带着些病态的疯狂。他们两个专注的对视着。郑云龙因激烈的情绪而浑身微微颤抖，手里却坚定的握着那段能量节，他说："我不可能输，我们不能输。"阿云嘎扑过去却没能改变什么，在那决定命运的一刹那，时间仿佛静止，两人连呼吸都止住。郑云龙对上那最后一段节点，交出最后一张底牌，仿佛放下所有般的释然。

然后他转身叫了一句嘎子。

这么多年过去，阿云嘎还是会因为他当年这一句简单的称谓从梦中惊醒。每当这个时候，阿云嘎都会静静看着旁边熟睡的郑云龙，直到他心里找回那份平静。这就是他和郑云龙之间最大的秘密。这世上只有他们两个知道，他们共同分享这样一种隐秘的罪恶。这种罪恶后来变成一种密不可分的亲昵，让他们从不曾分开片刻。他完全是他的，阿云嘎想。

他轻轻的笑起来。郑云龙捏住他上挑的唇角，随意的摆出几分委屈，"今天这么不专心，想起什么了，居然还笑。"郑云龙的雪茄味道已经淡下去，阿云嘎慢慢释放出他自己的信息素与他交替融合，势均力敌得让两个人同时呼吸加快，眯起眼睛。阿云嘎的信息素是新鲜皮革的味道，每一丝都带着肃杀的气息。皮革的源头是杀戮和血腥，就像燃烧的前提是焚毁。阿云嘎屠戮其他生灵，剥得战利品，为了郑云龙。

"我要罚你。"郑云龙暴涨的指甲掐入阿云嘎勃起的前端，他并不把手抽走，让金色的血液一直顺着下体流到后面的穴口。极度的疼痛如电流击中阿云嘎快感的深处，痛和爽同时作用让他张口就要大吼出声。郑云龙一把捂住他的嘴，盯紧他皱起的眉头，觉得好笑："不是让你别出声吗，晰哥还在旁边睡着呢。"郑云龙看着在他手下不停喘气的阿尔法，将他的背翻过来，仗着自己稍高的身高，长臂圈住对方的肩膀。郑云龙喜欢用这种野兽交媾的姿势肏他。他压紧身下的躯体将自己送进那被血润湿的穴口。巨物撕开了下体，阿云嘎整个甬道都在用力的紧缩痉挛，拒绝外物的入侵，身体反射性的紧张，让阿云嘎更疼，但这种紧缩度对郑云龙来说却很是享受。郑云龙的兽性涌了上来，他反复小幅度抽动了几下权当给阿云嘎适应，然后在他全身发力整根狠狠进出的时候，阿云嘎的表情从痛苦变成一种仿若惬意的舒适。"嘎子，你可真是贱呢，喜欢我这样对你吗，嗯？"郑云龙借着血的润滑疯狂的动起来，在逼仄的穴肉里左突右刺，用自己的阴茎开拓空间，每一下都要把自己挤进深处。他指尖用力在阿云嘎身上制造更多细小的伤口，金色的血珠很快就像金箔铺满全身，反射出明亮的光彩。郑云龙手指从他们交合处捞出点血水抹在阿云嘎因为咬牙而绷得死紧的侧脸上，附耳过来"我今天要看你被我肏射的样子。"郑云龙五指扣住阿云嘎的胳膊，借着体位把胳膊的关节拗到一个要断不断的位置。不给他任何抚慰自己的机会。

"腿给我再打开点，我肏不到里边。"郑云龙仍嫌阿云嘎给的不够，膝盖顶着阿云嘎的腿根向两边大力撑开，让他沾满血液的下体压到沙发的绒面上。发狠的按住阿云嘎后背，用手指在已经饱和的穴口探索，"你里面好烫，简直要把我暖化了。"说话间硬要把手指再放进去。疼痛和舒适之间是有极限的，手指捅进去的瞬间，疼痛超越了快感，如果郑云龙没有压着，阿云嘎几乎要被刺激得跳起来，痛哼一声，身前的勃起有些软了下来。反转的胳膊让他反抗不得，越挣扎越痛，"不行，不行，大龙。"阿云嘎终于出声。郑云龙得寸进尺："你的东西软了呢，不满意我的服务吗？和我做是不是没有和他做舒服？"郑云龙转动眼睛瞥向一旁静静躺着的王晰。

郑云龙没有得到阿云嘎的回答，他用鼻尖蹭过阿云嘎紧闭向下的坚毅唇角，像一只不能餍足的大型猫科动物。阿云嘎扭头舔上那个诱人的鼻尖，不再顾忌手臂上的疼痛，在有限的范围里动起腰，一下一下用自己的后穴套弄起郑云龙的下体。阿云嘎夹紧穴口，把郑云龙的龟头推向自己的敏感点，很快就再次硬挺。

"我真想要我们两个的卵啊。"郑云龙在咬住阿云嘎后颈的腺体前冒出这一句，他没法标记同是阿尔法的阿云嘎，便抱着阿云嘎的窄腰不留余地狠狠肏弄起来。肉体拍击的声音在房间肆意回响，好像在向谁炫耀他们之间的关系。"我要你看着我在这个新世界称王，嘎子，就像我过去承诺给你的那样。"在阿云嘎面前，郑云龙不知怎么，总是轻易就流露出情绪，像个孩子一般，与他平时杀伐决断的作风是那么不同，郑云龙固执的以为，这许是过去留下的坏习惯。"所以嘎子，你要一直看着我。"

滚烫的液滴落在阿云嘎的后腰，他在这极致的颠簸中射精，喘息着等待情绪平复，冷静的想起他们阿尔法从不流汗。

* * *

**注：**

在SM中，有一种人既喜欢疼痛也喜欢对别人制造疼痛，文中阿云嘎就是属于这种性癖。


	6. 入幕之宾 05

**【all晰】【昱晰】入幕之宾 05**

**本章****CP****：**蔡程昱X王晰 郑云龙提及  
**预警：**产乳，哺乳，背德，父子

**简介：**我爱我的弟弟们如同精心照顾我后花园中的树苗，是怜惜爱护和包容。而我给我母亲的爱，是丈夫之于妻子，类似我两个父亲那样，又远远比他们那种感觉深沉得多。

* * *

正文：

**第二章 往昔**

申寂 337 年冬 1/17 一篇匿名投稿

写给我的爱人wx：

我不敢把我情人的眼睛比作黑曜石，因为它们远没有那么闪亮，承载历史洪荒的力量。  
我不能将珊瑚和他的唇色相较，因为他的两抹薄唇远没有那么红艳，散发光芒。  
他的胸脯不如深冬之雪洁白，也不如我屋后的一方小小沃土能养育自然万千。  
他浓密的头发就像堆叠的黑线丝，无法比拟金丝银线的富丽堂皇。  
我见过最美的粉色的，红色的白色的玫瑰织缎，却从没见过任何一种类似的颜色在他颊边绽放。  
为什么很多馥郁芬芳的香水比他的呼吸更令我心神沉醉？  
如果丝竹管弦可以奏出美妙的音乐，为什么他的浅吟低鸣比起恢弘乐章来是那么的单薄？  
我必须承认，我庆幸我从没见过天神下凡，因为我情人的姿态从没让我觉得端庄优雅。  
可上天作证，我觉得我的爱人着实珍贵，毫不逊色于那世间亿万的娇艳红颜。  
他是我的绝无仅有，我的梦和思念。

—

**2.****蔡蔡**

后注释：因为蔡程昱是第一代基因与地球人混合的阿尔法，所以在情感方面比他父辈们更接近人类，所以有类似爱的感觉。阿尔法人不是纯粹的没有感情，他们是感情淡漠，最多对对方只有好感，不存在爱情之说。

申寂338年 冬 01.17. 一篇匿名投稿 记忆共享云端

阅前注意：原谅我因为这段记忆的特殊性，我隐藏了我的身份。在我分享提取的这段记忆里，所有人物、地点和姓名将被隐去。这是我制作的一段记忆混剪，有我当时内心的想法和后来我精心制作的旁白。

—

我的名字叫ccy，我不认识你们，但是你们可以称我为蔡蔡。

我之所以提取这段记忆上传，是因为我希望这段记忆，在千万年之后，即便我死仍然鲜活，更是因为一种无法排解，无药可救的爱恋—我无法自抑的**爱**上了我母亲wx。我那可怜可爱的小母亲。

你们不要误会。我说的不是人类幼体对母亲的那种雏鸟情节，也不是阿尔法人之间那种血源联感。原谅我用阿尔法人称呼你们，我知道这是人类的叫法，但是这是我自我认同的小小坚持。我不能算严格意义上的纯正阿尔法人，没错，我的母亲是个人类。看到这里，那些保守派的阿尔法人可能要开始鄙视我了吧。但我希望你们看下去，我保证你会觉得有意思的。

在我正式向你们展示我的经历之前，我觉得有必要向你们介绍一下我的家庭。我的家庭很特殊，我有两位阿尔法父亲，至少他们一定要我承认我是他们两个的孩子。其中一个是我的生身父亲，叫zyl，另外一位…算是我的军父吧，叫ayg。你猜对了，我的两个阿尔法父亲，就是传说中的"双α"，姑且算作人类中的同性恋吧。我不知道他们之间的感情有多接近人类所说的爱，但从我出生开始，Zyl就一直试图让我成为他们两个的"嫡子"，可是我明明就是我母亲生的啊，怎么能是他们两个那种所谓"感情"的结晶？！说到我的母亲，在我心里他是英雄。他用他单薄的身体先后为我的两个阿尔法父亲孕育了我和我的4位亲弟弟「作者注1」。

而在我之前，我还有三个哥哥，他们都非我母亲所出。大哥是在我们还没殖民地球之前ayg和某个Omega的孩子，二哥和三哥算是我同父异母的兄弟，是zyl当年为我们家族关系联姻的产物，因此这两个哥哥从出生就不大得我生父的宠。他们的Omega母亲在那场旷日持久的内战中死去了，母族也基本毁灭，两人在家里就更加没了依凭。可即使我比他们在父亲面前受宠，他们仍旧不大瞧得上我，原因无他，因为我的母亲是人类，我是混合了人类基因的杂种。他们和大多数的保守派一样，蔑视那些混合了人类下等基因的新生代，认为人类基因的混入是一种退化，会导致阿尔法人被逐渐同化直至灭亡。保守派们苦苦等着药师所的研究进展，指望他们能尽快研制一种药剂，在保证后代的情况下，阻断人类的基因混入。在此之前他们宁愿不寻求人类伴侣。

我觉得他们说的有部分道理，人类的基因的确促使我和殖民前的阿尔法人不一样，就比如，他们生下来要吃肉，我生下来要喝奶。还比如，我能类似的感受到一种，人类才有的强烈情绪，我想这就是他们总在书或诗歌中称颂的那种感情，或者说是爱。我想，这不是退化，是进化才对。

我爱我的弟弟们，也爱我的母亲，在我成年后，我能清楚的分辨这两者之间的区别。我爱我的弟弟们如同精心照顾我后花园中的树苗，是怜惜爱护和包容。而我给我母亲的爱，是丈夫之于妻子，类似我两个父亲那样，又远远比他们那种感觉深沉得多。

母亲生下我，并非出于自愿，这是我父亲和ayg的错。那时候他们整日让我母亲沉浸在不知所措的惶恐和对未来的恐惧之中。他还没能完全适应同时拥有两个丈夫，却怀上了其中不知哪一个的卵，精神上的压力和身体上的虐待几乎令他崩溃。幸好母亲过去教廷的好友周叔叔得到父亲们的允准，时常到家里来陪伴他，他才总算熬过了生产。

这些事都是ljl后来告诉我的。我刚出生的时蛋壳的颜色，向在场所有人宣誓了我的父系，我是zyl的孩子。"诶，这第一个孩子竟然是你的。"彼时我的军父ayg皱着眉头，颇有些埋怨的对我父亲感叹。"没关系，再让他给你生一个就好了，下一个的血缘一定是你的。"zyl双眼带着难以言喻的喜悦看着还是卵的我，连一丝丝安慰的目光都没有分给我军父。父亲小心翼翼的用他手里事先备好的绣有我们一族族徽的毯子裹住我，这是一种仪式，代表我正式归入他的族群，受他庇佑。

我的出生代表了我们族群新的希望，大部分人都沉浸在喜悦中，除了我母亲。他是人类，而且产道狭小，哀嚎一夜，为了生我耗尽了所有力气，在床上昏迷了三天，醒来第一件事不是来看我，而是用摔碎的瓷片划伤自己的脖子。他不愿意孵化我，那时他应该是恨我的，我猜。父亲一气之下锁住了母亲的手脚，搬走了屋里所有可以摔碎的东西，每日令其他奴隶们灌食，逼母亲活下去。周叔叔那时候来的更加频繁，几乎是在家里住了下来。周叔叔总是贯会安慰我母亲，他好像悄悄同母亲有了什么约定。ljl说，那一天，他只看见周叔叔在我母亲耳边轻附了些话语，母亲便激动的趴在他怀里啜泣起来，那声音低沉压抑，带着一种向命运宣战的决然。自那一次以后，母亲就没再寻过死。

母亲不要我，自然要找人代替他化我出壳儿。ljl就是那时候走进我生活的，他算是我半个母亲，我敬重他。孵卵是必须要找刚生育完的，还带有孕期荷尔蒙的人来做的。阿尔法人专用的培养基和母体里的荷尔蒙缺一不可。Ljl是我军父大哥的人类伴侣，刚生完他的第二胎，肚子上还带着剖腹生产的疤痕，他不像我母亲有产道，他只能将卵剖出来，但这也让他免去了不少生产的痛苦。他淡紫色的卵和我并肩一起被放在培养基上，而他用身体环抱着我们，用平等的体温和激素同时呵护我们两个。ljl把我照顾得很好，几周之后，我甚至比他的卵还要早出壳一天。人类的奶水不足以喂养两个阿尔法人的孩子，当然我的生父也不允许其他人代替母亲完成这项任务，于是我一定要被送回母亲身边喂养。

去见母亲那天，我父亲抱着我，他嘱咐我尽量表现得像个人类的孩子，他说你要表现得好才有饭吃。那时的我虽然才出壳几天，但我已经能听懂话，并且清楚的记得我出壳后的所有事。我出生这几天，没有母亲喂养，长得比同龄阿尔法幼体都小，侍从们做的代餐无法满足我的体质，我需要母亲的乳汁。刚出生的那天父亲就带我去看了一个纯人类的孩子，让我学习他的动作和神态，不能显露阿尔法幼体该有的聪慧与强健。等到学的差不多了，我就可以被送去母亲身边，父亲告诉我他的名字是wx。wx，wx我反复在心中默念这个名字，觉得十分好听。那一天，还幼小的我十分紧张，我怕表现不好，他再次拒绝我，就像我刚出生时那样。

—

（下面是这段是我真实的记忆，未经修改，我见到母亲的第一面：）

我还没见到母亲，就先听见他的声音，是一首很舒缓的曲调，被我母亲如暮霭般沉稳轻柔的声音演绎得十分动人。我还记得我见到他的第一眼，他背对着我，窗外的月光把他消瘦的身材勾勒出一个剪影，翘起的发梢随着呼吸一颤一颤，他对着夜空唱歌，声音里充满忧伤。他听到身后的动静，歌声突然停止，他转头，我看见一双形状优美的细长眼睛，带着无与伦比的风情。他小巧的下颌一动，"这谁？"他瞪着我，眼睛睁得圆圆很可爱。彼时我母亲已经走出产后的焦虑，好似和我父亲的关系没那么紧张。惊讶之下居然主动向我父亲问话。他似乎有些后悔这突兀的开口，快速眨了眨眼，把头回过去不再看我和我父亲。父亲轻笑了一下，觉得母亲态度有所松动，便抱着我走近他身后轻声说："他叫蔡蔡。"父亲用眼神瞥我，我立刻明白过来，于是学者人类孩子咿咿呀呀的向他求抱。母亲似乎不忍听到这样的声音，快速走开两步让父亲把我抱走，看都不看我一眼。我不知道我是不是真的伤心，反正他这种反应让我哇的一声哭出来，在父亲怀里拼命挣动要去够我母亲的脖子。母亲听到我哭，转头望着我，我哭的更大声，让他看见我哭得憋红的精致小脸。

我不知道我演的够不够真实，但看父亲的表情，应该效果还不错。父亲放我下地，我在地上一点点"费劲"的向我母亲爬去，我不哭了，留着口水向他天真的笑。我还记得那时他们的对话："你看他，不是小怪物，他是个人类的孩子，你抱抱他。"父亲说完，我刚好爬到母亲脚边，我藏好犬齿，用口水糊了他一腿。他不知所措起来，不知道该怎么对我。我抓住这个空隙吭哧吭哧的抓他薄薄的裤脚，笑得越发可爱。他抵不过我的娇憨姿态，轻叹了一声还是将我抱起来，我扑到他身上的瞬间就闻到一股诱人的奶香从他胸口传出。饿了好几天的我当时几乎抑制不住饥渴的冲动，伸出小手就向他胸前抓去。这一下好像弄疼了他。带着乳香的软肉刷的一下缩回去，母亲痛苦的哼出声音。"应该是涨奶了，都怪这个小崽子。"父亲不知道什么时候走到我母亲旁边，伸手作势要抓我拖出他怀里。父亲这一下抓得狠，我被他拖着腿，倒着拎在手里，我立马哭起来，手脚同时舞动起来。"哪有你这么带孩子的。"母亲着急，从父亲手里一把抱过我，放在臂弯里哄。父亲脸上露出傻乎乎的笑容，说："我没照顾过人类的孩子，哈哈，还是你会。"我为父亲当时的无耻在心里鄙视了他很长一段时间。"孩子饿了好几天了，要不你喂喂他，正好你也…""你别说了。"我母亲不知道是害羞还是不耐烦的打断了父亲的话，只低下头红着脸看我。"家里没人会照顾他，你，要不要…？"母亲抬起头，眉头拧得死紧，一脸嫌弃的看着我父亲，好似他在这里就会招致他的厌烦。我舒服得坐在母亲怀里看我父亲的戏。"啊，嗯…好吧，那我先走了。"父亲见事成，决定跑路。"你等…"我母亲没能叫住父亲，叹了口气，眼神忧郁的看向我，我睁着无辜的眼睛也看向他，那是我第一次看见母亲的笑容，虽然这个笑容带着疲惫和勉强。

母亲抱着我坐在窗边的躺椅上，柔和的月光照着他毛绒绒的脑袋，形成一圈好看的光晕。他看着我好久，最后似乎终于下定决心，咬着他薄薄的下唇慢慢掀开他的上衣，露出他被奶涨得有些圆乎乎的胸脯。我的母亲很瘦，衣服宽宽松松在他身上挂不住，他只好用嘴叼住上衣的下摆，好完全在我面前完全展露他两个多汁的乳头。看见那两颗乳头的时候，我没能克制自己的兴奋，不光是因为我可以马上吃到食物，更因为母亲这种类似献祭者一般的神圣姿态。许是那一瞬间让他从我眼中看出些许智慧的端倪，他忽然扭捏起来，用他汗湿的手心轻轻遮住我的眼睛。好听的共鸣从他那多汁的胸腔发出，他说："蔡蔡，别看。"我感到他另一只手轻轻托着我的头，让我的嘴对准了他的乳头。

我好几天没能吃好，还被父亲逼着学习人类孩子的神态，刚才又一通折腾，早就饿得嗷嗷待哺。我将那一片柔嫩吸进嘴间。近乎疯狂的吮吸他的乳尖，要让甘甜的乳汁浇灌我干渴的唇舌，尽量不露出属于阿尔法人的残暴。他的胸脯涨了好几天，有些不通，我就凭着感觉用手抓住他乳头旁边的软肉揉捏，他被我这种刺激的进食方式激得呻吟不断，想要躲避，却又忍着难过让我继续吃，胸口都抖了起来。终于，他在我有力的吮吸下通了奶，喷涌的乳汁射了我一嘴，他叼着衣服的嘴也哼出了一声舒爽的长音。被遮住的视力其实给了我更大的想象空间。我现在完全可以想象当时我的母亲是怎样一种神情，他一定轻皱着他好看的眉，低垂的细长眼睛被通奶的疼痛染上水色，他隐忍的表情一定如同奉献自己给天神的圣母，带着对世人的那种怜悯与慈爱。

母亲胸口被产乳的怪异感觉逼得出了一层薄汗，汗液混着乳汁让我觉得更添了滋味。我滋滋作响的嘬着他的胸脯，小小的一只乳房很快就被我吃光了。他发觉我再也吸不出乳汁，并且开始咬他的乳头。我力气不小，咬了几下就让这只不再供养的软肉肿了起来。他吃痛，想捏开我的嘴却不敢太用力，我叼住他的乳头不肯松口，拉扯间更加疼痛，他忍着难受轻声哄我"蔡蔡乖，没…没有了。"好似这样能让我听懂（虽然我的确可以），我喜欢他这样对我说话，就松口把他疼痛的乳头从我的嘴里释放出来。可能第一次喂奶，精神紧张使他有些疲累，他的手和嘴都放松下来，衣服的下摆重新盖住他柔软的胸脯。他不让我吃了。食髓知味的我哪里肯，在他怀里哭闹起来，手抓着他另一边的乳肉，隔着衣服就啃上去。情急之下，我没能控制好，手上的指甲暴涨，尖利的指尖一下划破他的衣服，在他胸口留下几道红红的伤口渗着血珠。母亲捏住我的乱挥的小手惊呆了。普通的人类孩子是不会有这种伤人利器的。他眼中的惊讶很快转化成哀愁，他看着我的脸喃喃自语："果然还是和一般的孩子不同啊。"我察觉到他这种情绪的变化，害怕他又不要我，抱住他的脖子，大颗大颗的眼泪掉下来，渗进他的衣领。

"唉~我该拿你怎么办呢？蔡蔡。"他望着窗边的月光愣了好一会儿，漂亮的脸上全是忧愁。之后他好像是下定了什么决心，轻轻喘气，认命般的又露出他另一边的胸脯，"吃吧。"这次他没有遮住我的眼睛。我脸上挂着泪，但还是禁不住食物的诱惑，扒着一边又吃起来，可这次好像遇到了困难，我怎么吸这只就是不出奶。母亲也很痛苦，胸前像要炸裂般胀痛，他知道这是堵塞了，需要通开。抱着我不方便，他把我放在躺椅上，转身背对着我开始揉起自己的一侧胸口。我看不见他的表情，但可以听见他的声音，压抑的，痛苦的，诱惑的。这种声音让我有一种奇异的感觉，像飘在空中，又像沉入深海，我血流加速，呼吸急促。他准备好了就又抱起我，将乳头送到我嘴边，我注意到这次的乳头硬硬的，不似刚才那只柔软。我用力咬下去，想听他像刚才那样呻吟。果然，这样做他就发出了好听的声音。"嗯~蔡蔡，别咬…我。"他并不想用母亲称呼自己，因此顿了一下。我觉得有意思，就一再用这种方法欺负他，对着他的乳头又吸又咬，我从他胸口仰望他瘦到锋利的好看下颌，觉得没有什么比这更幸福的时刻，我那时候还不知道，这已经变得不是一场普通的哺乳。（我当时真是任性，希望wx原谅我当时少不更事）

—记忆结束—

后来，那天咬他咬得最重的那一下，我时至今日仍然记忆犹新。他一边乳头被我强烈刺激，竟致使他的两片胸脯同时射出了乳汁，我含住的那一边喷在了我嘴里，另一边喷在了我的身上。可能是他射的太急，竟还有一部分乳汁溅到了他自己的脸上。我看见他的脸瞬间变得绯红，一手接着胸前滴滴答答的乳汁，另一只手擦着我沾上乳汁的衣服。他一个人喂我，没人能帮他缓解窘境。雪白的乳汁顺着我的脸，我的身体，他的脸，他的身体缓缓流下，浸淫成了我最初的梦境。我知道我这漫长的一生都会永远记得那样一个时刻，直到把这个记忆带进坟墓。我想我就是那一刻爱上他的吧，狼狈的，"初为人母"的我的小母亲。

好了今天就到这里，我现在要去教场操练，目前我关于wx的记忆只编辑到这里了，之后我有时间，就还会有更多回忆录放出的。至于内容嘛，可能是我们家一些不可说的秘辛或是我给他的一封情信。我们有缘再见，我是菜菜，我爱他，我的可爱的小母亲。

哦，对了，如果还有后续，我打算把这个专题命名为我们一家人，我觉得这是一个温暖又贴切的名字。很适合他。

* * *

**注：**

作者注1：这里蔡蔡撒了谎，因为天下周知，仅有的三个新生代omega皆出自皇室，蔡蔡不能说他家里有Omega，否则他的身份就暴露了

开头的诗：部分灵感来源于莎士比亚一首十四行诗。里面提到的有些地方是有意义的。

因为蔡程昱是第一代基因与地球人混合的阿尔法，所以在情感方面比他父辈们更接近人类，所以有类似爱的感觉。阿尔法人不是纯粹的没有感情，他们是感情淡漠，会对对方有好感，但不存在爱情这个概念。

zyl：郑云龙，ayg：阿云嘎，ljl：廖佳琳，wx：王晰


	7. 入幕之宾 06

**【all晰】【昱哲晰】入幕之宾 06**

**本章****CP****：**蔡程昱X王晰 李向哲X王晰（一点点） （郑云龙提及）  
**预警：**羞辱，背德，父子，阶级，群殴  
这章大部分可以算是剧情

**简介：**那一刻我不知道是怎么样一种感觉，平生第一次，我感到一股暖流击打我的脑门，那是想要保护他的冲动，也是想要为他抵抗一切的勇气。

* * *

正文：

**第二章 往昔**

**3\. ****我们一家人**

申寂338年 春 04月09日 一篇匿名投稿 记忆共享云端

写在前面：上次那段记忆上传后，我收到很多私信留言，看来你们都很喜欢wx啊。今天对我来说是一个使我高兴的日子，所以继续上传另一段记忆给你们吧。这段记忆并不甜蜜，但是却记录了我幼时的英勇无畏，也是我自我认同的初步形成。这次，我必须要说说我那二哥，让他曾干过的龌龊事，公之于众。

我得到母亲的喂养之后成长的很快，个子也渐渐开始追上和我同龄的阿尔法。我的心智也越发成熟，我已经了解到，在人类的世界里如果wx是我的母亲，就不能是我的爱人或妻子。所以从这篇开始我不太想再称呼他为母亲，除非是情之所致。他在我心里就是wx，独一无二的，我的最隐秘的欲望之火，我的生命之光。

自从wx接受我之后，在他怀里进食成了我的乐趣。我喜欢碰触他因为哺乳变得软乎乎的胸脯，还喜欢躺在他怀里的安全感。他喂我的时候，神情是那么专注，好像我就是他的所有。所以吃奶的时候我总爱盯着他的眼睛，他总被我这种眼神看得双颊绯红，隐忍的表情真的可爱极了。但有时我这种乐趣会被我的两个父亲打断。我会在吃的正香的时候被抱走，我迫不得已放弃那只被我润湿的乳头，看着wx卧房的大门在我眼前紧闭。其实我都知道，那两个人要接替我的位置，霸占他胸前那两颗圆润多汁的果实。两个成年阿尔法和我抢食物…真是…。不过拜他们所赐，wx再也不会涨奶，每天早上他两只胸乳都是空瘪的，我要等到中午才有的吃。我是嫌吃不够啊，但是我能有什么办法呢。wx因为大量的分泌乳汁，那段时间总是饿得很快，zyl就每天各好吃好喝的养着，让我的小母亲越发明艳动人，薄薄的身体也渐渐有了点软肉，娇宠得很。

wx有了我，就理所当然的成了家里的主母，地位发生了变化。这令我兴奋，也意味着他有了依仗，最重要的是我们可以随时随地光明正大的在一起。我开心顺意，家里自然就有不开心的人。这里首当其冲的就是我的二哥lxz，他是我生父zyl的第一个纯血孩子，完美继承了我父亲阴暗的性格。因为他是纯血，所以和很多殖民之前的阿尔法一样，是保守派，平生最厌恶的就是像我这种混了人类基因的混血。连带的他也瞧不起成了主母的wx。在他认为，人类作为卑贱的奴隶和生育机器是不可以凌驾在他这种纯血之上的。可惜在明面上，我父亲偏偏就给了wx这种地位。

Lxz，生得高大，我叫他大哲。他从出生起就没太得过我们父亲的关照，在成年之后就早早的被父亲丢去军队历练，结果带回来一身的军痞习惯。我真的很烦他回家，他在家里，wx就不得安宁。尤其是我父亲和军父都不在家的时候，他就更加得寸进尺。那时候父亲还没有把wx锁在他的房间。我们几个小辈还可以自由的进出他的房间，真怀念那个时候啊，但是这种无限制的自由也给他制造了很多祸端。

那是我大概1个月的时候发生的事。在wx的精心喂养下，我已经差不多长成了人类3、4岁孩童的模样。那一天，我堂哥带着我在前庭的大花园里玩球，突然被通向后院路上的一阵喧哗打扰。大哲正直军队轮休，身上还穿着一身正经的军装，便和他一群狐朋狗友喝得酩酊大醉，（阿尔法人好像对这种地球的饮品特别敏感，很容易醉，别问我怎么知道的）吵吵嚷嚷的闯进家里。大哲这个痞子不知是不是和其他同伴打了什么赌，言语间嚷嚷着今天让他们见识一下他所谓的**人类小妈「作者注1」。跟着他来的7个阿尔法似乎也对这个名声在外的人类很感兴趣，拥着大哲就向wx的房间闯。佣人们见是少主人和他的朋友们，竟无一人敢拦，侍卫们甚至还听从大哲命令被撤走。只有我觉得事情不妙，急急跟着他们奔过去，堂哥一时没拉住我让我钻了空子。我真恨的当时我两条幼童的双腿，我刚跟到wx门口就一把被追上来的堂哥逮住，随即捂着我的嘴躲到了窗边的阴影处。我的身量还没有长开，实在是挣不开已经成年的堂哥的桎梏，只好眼睁睁看着他们一帮人践踏那块属于wx的净土。

—

当时我可爱的小母亲正在补眠，我父亲和我军父昨天又没有让他好睡。他被突如其来的噪声惊醒，皱着困惑的眉头，努力睁开惺忪的眼睛想看清当前的状况。喝醉的大哲才不会给wx这个分析情况的时间，抓着他细瘦的胳膊一下就把wx拽出暖融融的被窝。我知道这种想法很罪恶，但Wx当时有一种懵懂的美感，像一条被捕获的美人鱼，在还没反应过来的情况下被渔人捕获拖拽上岸。他在地上扑腾了一下，轻薄的睡衣就是他的鱼尾，粗暴的拉扯弄开他的领口，布料散开在那8个恶棍面前，露出胸口和脖子上激烈的痕迹。遭遇飞来横祸的无辜人儿慌乱的想用睡衣重新裹住自己的身体，却遭到了对面8个的一阵哄笑。鄙夷的，蔑视的，轻佻的，什么样的都有。我立马就看出了wx的委屈，他想哭或害怕的时候总是先不停地眨眼。8个阿尔法很快把他围在中间，wx小巧的体型在他们中间，就像一只被群狼围攻的可怜兔子，他连大哲的胸口都还没到。

Wx很害怕，我看到他的小腿在微微的颤动，薄嘴唇抿得像一条线。他从地上慢慢站起来，看了那些阿尔法一圈，决定还是先试着和始作俑者沟通。他犹豫的张口，因为拿捏不准称谓所以有些结巴："阿、阿…哲，你…这是做什么，快带他们出去。" 大哲似乎被这种新鲜称呼完全挑起了兴致，一个嘴角抬起来扯出一个邪气的笑，盯着wx向前一步几乎和他贴在一起。然后他的手轻佻的去撩wx小巧的下巴。"一个挨肏的玩意儿，凭什么这么叫我，嗯？使唤我呢？""没…哲，我不是这个意思。"wx明显不想和大哲起正面冲突，因此躲开了他的眼神，小心翼翼的向后躲了一步，却一下被身后的另一个阿尔法用力推了回去。wx抵不过阿尔法的大力，一个踉跄撞回到大哲怀里。大哲把住他瘦弱的肩膀，轻轻用力就把他一边肩膀的衣服扯坏了，露出我昨天才吃过的胸口。

眼看气氛变得不对，大哲出口的话也变了："听说你长的和其他人类不太一样啊，正好今天我兄弟们都在，也让我们见识见识你的本事啊。"大哲颊边噙着冷笑，两只眼眶因为醉酒而充血，显得比平时更凶悍几倍，他这个样子当时肯定吓坏我的小母亲。Wx使劲想把他的手抽回来，抱着打发驱赶的态度，嘴上说着客气又强硬的话。但只有我知道他是强弩之末，在硬撑罢了。"你喝醉了，现在请你带着你的朋友们出去。"这话一出口，在场所有阿尔法都谩骂推搡起来。在他们看来，一个人类凭什么命令他们呢。大哲立马就变了脸，表情变得危险。他被wx 在朋友面前拂了面子，出口的话就更狠："你以为被zyl肏了几回，生下个杂种，就真成了这个家的主母？你个下贱的人类，勾引zyl的时候不是淫荡的很，现在跟我装什么正经？"其他7个阿尔法乍一听到这种辛辣的发言，立刻打起了十二万分的精神，激动得我在外面都能闻见各种抑制不住的信息素的味道。他们下流的幻想就像他们的味道一样将wx裹起来，渐渐的开始伸手抓摸我的小母亲，碰触各种敏感部位（太过分了！！！！）。wx哪里制得住那么多来自四面八方的猥亵，他当时开始慌了，声音也不能像之前那样拿捏得稳。结果在情急之下说出了引爆那些阿尔法的一句话，"你们疯了吗，这里是我的房间，我命令你们出去，再不住手，我就叫人来撵你们出去。"

这一句之后，大哲好像失去了理智，大吼"抓住他"，他那些下流的朋友就一齐动了起来。接着我就近距离的看到了一场纯粹的暴力。一群野兽要撕碎他们的猎物。他们把wx推倒在地上，所有阿尔法胡乱的抓着他任何企图反抗的地方，四肢，手脚，脖子甚至嘴巴。我觊觎许久的漂亮头发也被谁毫不怜惜的抓在手里成了禁锢他的凶器。睡衣被扒开，露出满是吻痕的身子。最可恶的是大哲，他用力掐住wx 的腿根，要让他的私处暴露在所有人面前。就在他要得逞的时候是我制止了他。我记得当时我爆发出了前所未有的力气，大到挣脱堂哥的禁锢。那时我父亲还没有允许我在wx面前暴露我早已成熟的心智，但我已经顾不得这么许多。我愤怒的扑上去，他们注意力都在制住wx上，没有人注意到我，这给了我机会。我绕过其他人，用尽全身力气咬在大哲的腿上，我尝到他的血的味道。我尖利的犬齿死死扣在他肉里，任他踢蹬就是不肯松嘴。暴涨出来的尖利指甲划开他的军靴，在他腿上留下深深的抓痕。

"操，你这个小杂种！"大哲吃痛，手就放开了wx，这正是我想要的。他气极反笑，骂我骂的难听："吃里扒外的东西，不愧是人类生出的劣种。"他一只手就把我从地上揪起来，我感觉我的牙被他野蛮的拉扯弄断了一颗，那颗断牙就扎在他腿上的肌肉里。他扇了我几个耳光，将我狠狠地掷在地上。我甚至还没有反应过来怎么回事，血就顺着我的眼睛流了下来，后面你们看到的记忆可能有点模糊，因为当时血流进了我的眼睛里，抱歉。

我很快从地上爬起来，内心甚至升起一股骄傲与勇猛。当时小小的我一定看起来很英勇。你们想想看，我满脸是血，脸上的表情却甚是凶恶，像不像一只挑战权威的野兽？大哲被我气坏了，走过来抬起脚要踢我，被wx一下抱住了腿。他挣脱了因我的出现而一瞬停止动作的那群阿尔法，他利用那个瞬间的空隙，扑到了大哲的脚边，甚至连衣服都没能拉好，就死死地抱住大哲抬起来的腿。刚才被如何凌辱都一声没吭的我的小母亲，现在仰着头眼神坚毅的看向那个施暴的强大敌人："不许你欺负蔡蔡。"我知道wx其实在害怕，但是他还是要保护我。你们看见他发抖的身体了吗，连凌乱的发梢都在跟着微微的颤动。那一刻我不知道是怎么样一种感觉，平生第一次，我感到一股暖流击打我的脑门，那是想要保护他的冲动，也是想要为他抵抗一切的勇气。

"哈，你们还真是母子情深啊，好啊，我就让你看看什么叫欺负。"大哲捏住wx的肩颈，一把把他从下面抱起，从后面勒住他的细腰，另一只手掐住他的下颌，然后给他那帮朋友使了个眼色。于是我就被围了起来，和wx隔开。"看好了，别眨眼。"大哲轻轻在wx耳边说。

我觉得大哲的朋友们一定是保守派里的极端分子，他们一定好恨我这样的混血，所以落在我身上的拳头和脚，真的弄得我好痛，我有些记不大清当时的情况。好在我还有我父亲的一半血统，所以我活下来了，还在给你们讲我家里的故事。

wx好像也要疯了，我听见他在旁边大声叫我的名字。"蔡蔡，蔡蔡…"叫到最后嗓子都岔了音。他在大哲怀里挣扎，柔软瘦弱的身体使尽了全力也只是磨蹭着大哲的军装。大哲被他磨得气息渐渐有些不稳，脸上露出厌恶的神情："你怎么…你给我安静点，你个骚狐狸。"他抓住wx两个挥舞的手腕，试图把他按在怀里。Wx突然安静了，只剩他低垂的背在剧烈的上下起伏。他好像哭了。那时我正好一个踉跄，被他们从人堆里踢出来，趴在那里半天没能起来，抬眼看见wx艰难的转过身去，他没有再做无谓的抵抗，而是软下腰身抱住大哲两只胳膊。"你们不是想看吗，我给你们看，你们可不可以，不要再打蔡蔡。"他脸上讨好的笑着，一颗眼泪却忽然从眼眶里落下来。整个人的表情看起来极其矛盾，仿佛是笑到流泪，又好像哭到笑出来。那一刻我觉得我身上更疼了。

大哲许是被他眼前的艳色惊得呆住了，我理解他的感受，后来我回放我这段记忆的时候才有时间好好观察wx当时的样子。他残破的睡衣根本裹不住身子，雪白的身子上满是吻痕，微湿的皮肤透着被养出来的光亮，倔强的脸上还带着泪，刻意塌下来的腰透着脆弱的勾引。大哲理所当然没太能把持住，他的手不受控制似的掐紧了wx的腰，眼睛在他脸上胸前来回逡巡。"你…"我知道那一刻，大哲的怒火和鄙夷变成了和我一样的欲望。"你这个贱货。"大哲只愣了一小会儿，就扭住wx的胳膊把他往地上压去。Wx倒在地上，背上尖细的蝴蝶骨磕在冷硬的石板上，他还要承受大哲的重量，因此胸膛被挤压出一声闷哼。我那时候状态已经不太好了，我相信你们也看出来了，记忆的画面更模糊了。我那时还太小，就算愈合能力再好，连续受到多方位的打击也是不太行的。我向wx爬过去，他也抬头看向我，他好像是在皱着眉头祈祷，但是我读懂了他的唇语，他只重复一句："蔡蔡，别看。"这话他曾对我说过—和当时他第一次哺育我的时候，一模一样。我们的第一次。

—

我以为我们就快迎来一切的终结，但是上天怜悯我这份无望的感情，zyl来了。他是被我那个性子温和懦弱的堂哥请回来的。我堂哥是那枚和我一起孵化的淡紫色卵的哥哥，因为ljl的关系也算是和我最亲近的兄弟。他生来性子平淡柔顺到几近懦弱。从我认识他开始，一向有些看不上他这一点，但当我父亲来的那一刻，我却万分感激他，直到现在都是。他的躲藏使他保留了有生力量，最后搬来了救兵。他知道我的性子有些横冲直撞的粗犷，所以总是怕我出事，时刻小心翼翼的看护我。是他救了我，救了wx。

我父亲一掌扇醒了还在逞凶的大哲，尖利的指甲刮掉了他半边的脸肉。他那群狐朋狗友都被撵出了我家，从此不得入我家半步。但大哲不同，他向来不敬重父亲，连称呼都从来是直呼大名。他从地上跳起来，信息素全开，就要跟我父亲干起架来。然而我父亲是经过过去最惨烈战场的阿尔法，比起他这个军痞还是绰绰有余。父亲快速的制住大哲暴躁的招式，把他的头按在地上，声音冷静的宣布："你是我一族的血脉，就要建功立业，不能整天沉溺在喝酒和玩弄人类上，我现在就要你去联盟边界戍守平叛，不得一等军功不能回家。"说完就卸掉了他还在反抗的两只胳膊，若有所思地看着仆人把他连拖带拽弄了出去。

在父亲收拾大哲的时候，我缓过来的第一件事就是跑过去看wx，我艰难的拖着一条掉在地上的被子去给wx遮羞，他披着被子坐在地上，满脸都是泪痕，他还没从刚才的情绪中抽离出来。我只好用我被弄得脏脏的小手去抚他的脸，安慰他："wx，wx，你别哭，我没事，你看，我都快好了。"我暗暗窃喜，第一次在他面前开口，叫的不是母亲而是wx。他迅速的检查了一下我的身体，发现果真都有愈合的迹象后松了一口气，他盯着我满是血污的脸看，眼神炯炯，像是有什么话要说，我以为他是要怪我欺瞒，所以立马开口承认错误。"wx，你会怪我骗你吗？我会说话，我会打架，我…什么都懂。"这次他看向我像是在看什么失而复得的宝贝，他沉默了一会儿，抱住了我："蔡蔡，还好你什么都懂。"他就这样轻易的原谅了我一个多月的欺瞒，我觉得简直不可思议，wx绝对是天下最善良温和的人，我真的越来越爱他了。

我回抱住他。当时我因为身体超负荷的修复机能而浑身发冷，体温降到极低，整个身体都在无法抑制的颤抖。来自他胸口的温暖似乎刺激到了泪腺，我一下子委屈起来，刚才受过的疼仿佛一下子都翻涌起来，语无伦次地问了他一个当时我一直想知道的问题："我们是不是真的很招人讨厌啊？他们所有人好像都恨我。"Wx听懂了，而且回答得毫不犹豫，十分坚定，他说："怎么会，我们蔡蔡是高贵的王子，都是他们不对。"他还是习惯性的用对孩子的口吻哄我。被他搂在怀里的我，并没有看见他眼睛因为这个答案，又再次蓄满了泪水…

我总有一天会长大的，等到那天，我希望我可以保护他，就像他当时那么奋不顾身。这是我的使命，wx是我命中的责任和劫难。上天，我这么爱他，他什么时候会知道呢？

爱上wx的蔡蔡。

* * *

**注：**

作者注1：蔡蔡在此处并没有用"双性"这个词，估计是怕暴露身份。


	8. 入幕之宾 07

**【all晰】【龙晰】入幕之宾 07**

**本章****CP****：**郑云龙X王晰 （李向哲提及）  
**预警：**小妈文学，偷窥，强制，受孕

**简介：**对于一个物种来说，什么才是最重要的事呢？是发达的科技？先进强大的文化？还是不停被创造的财富？其实都不是，繁衍才是一切的根源，没有持续的繁衍，一切未来都是空。

* * *

正文：

**第二章 往昔**

**4.****阿哲**

对于一个物种来说，什么才是最重要的事呢？是发达的科技？先进强大的文化？还是不停被创造的财富？其实都不是，繁衍才是一切的根源，没有持续的繁衍，一切未来都是空。那些被灭绝的被同化的物种是宇宙间的失格者。—《申寂编年史》

—

繁衍？这种最基本的事情从来不值得考虑。如果你和郑云龙那个阴谋家一样，长在母星最昌盛的家族之一，即便内乱，作为当时最有可能夺位的储君，总有一堆家族会想尽办法把omega送到你床上。我和我弟弟圣权就是这种交易的产物。郑云龙对我来说算什么呢？不过是提供了一泡精液，除此之外，于我的生命没有什么更重的意义。我们两个的母族因政治而来，也因政治而去，内战爆发，很快就被轻易牺牲了。我们那可悲的Omega母亲在临死前甚至没能见过我们几面，尸体也没能捡回一个渣。消息传来的时候，因为形势紧张，我和圣权正在军队预备役当值，所得不过郑云龙一纸文书。里面天花乱坠写满悼词，极尽夸赞，唯独少了些惋惜和悲切。我和郑云龙太不一样了，在很多问题上。我反抗他，憎恶在每次争执中加深。

郑云龙总说，作为一族之首，首先考虑的是如何让群族生存下去。所以我们在地球取得统治地位后，他代表大部分族长签署了允许阿尔法与人类通婚的条约。真没想到有一天肏谁，和谁交配也他妈能成为政治问题。新的条约引发动荡，舆论立刻分为极端的两派，我当然一如既往的站在他对立面。已经有药师发现，混血的后代因为人类基因的混入，发育较纯血缓慢，瞬间自愈能力变弱。未来谁知道还会引发什么更严重的退化现象。我们是慕强的一族，在过去，弱者没有地位，也不配生存。这样的后代，很多阿尔法和我一样无法接受。

我隐约的感觉到，郑云龙顶住压力也要推行新政，还有一部分原因是出于私心—那个和他好到上床的"朋友"。他们也许是有过什么约定，我看其实是郑云龙想要他们的卵想疯了。过去连年大规模星战，现在尘埃落定，他们的龌龊计划终于可以提上议程。

我最早是从军中同僚那里听说了家族发生的事，这简直算的上一件桃色丑闻！郑云龙和阿云嘎从教廷里抢人的事迹，当时算是惊动了小半个极帝城。那是个教廷的人类歌者，是给军队定期娱乐演出的一个小台柱。他不在可以"走台"的那批人类里面，所以我完全没有印象。那些走台的演员说白了就是军妓，台上表演，台下就送来给我们这些军人将领肏。要是幸运，得个受精结卵的机会，就可以结束卖身卖艺的生涯，到各个府中当个性奴隶，产卵产到死。据说那人嗓音是极妙的，每次只在静区的暧昧灯光下柔柔唱几首就走，软勾子勾魂的。但我从来不爱听那些什么淫词艳曲，软软的靡靡之音。

虽然不走台，但那人根本就不是个干净老实的。在未入郑云龙后宫之前，他就小有艳名。说他和大主教周深有着些牵扯不清的腌臜事儿，他能当上歌者后来又给宫廷表演，还是托了周深的关系。怪不得他不在走台的名单里，不过是别人的私物不能共享而已。他入宫后，就不一样了。如今还敢谈起那段桃色往事的人已经少之又少。郑云龙让人们口中的情人变成好友不过是下个命令的事。以致后来的新生代都不知道还有这件陈年旧事。

宫中添了新人，连奴隶们都交头接耳。我回去的第一天，就频繁从各个渠道听到一个新名词。我见过的怪事不少，但还是第一次听到双性人这个词。当我在人类学的资料里查到那段关于性器官的注释时，才知道这在人类中也算独特。想来，郑云龙待这个人类格外不同便是这个理由。在后宫独独为他辟了一整套屋做他们三人的爱巢。我只当是郑云龙心血来潮，养了只算是珍贵稀奇的宠物。但这件事我只猜中开头。

那是场家宴上，郑云龙和阿云嘎专挑了我们三兄弟都在家的一天，引荐那个人类。特地在偏殿的小厅里摆了圆桌，那个瘦弱的人类夹在他们俩中间，显得坐立不安，仿佛屁股上长了钉子。席间，6个座椅，5套餐具。他不能自己选择菜品，只能接他两个丈夫递来的食物，这是规矩。"介绍一下，凡儿，向哲，圣权，这是王晰，入宫不久，你们以后要好好相处。"叫王晰的人类，僵硬的向我们三个点头示意。难得一致，我们仨盯住他都没回应。最先向他发难的竟然是一向不愿意与我和圣权为伍的大哥，想法出奇地和我一致："不愧过去是主教的人，魅力大到让君父设宴亲自引荐给我们呐。""我看不一定是魅力吧，说不定是因为他下面比别的男人多个洞呢。"我忍不住嘲讽他。饶是圣权一向性子冷淡寡言，也嗤笑出声："那他受得了？"我们三个自顾笑得欢快，余光瞥见他当时那个样子：话里的机锋刺得他双颊泛红，攥住餐巾的指节都泛了白，头压的低低的，细长的眼睛藏在头发的阴影里，只给我们露出段儿细细的后颈。郑云龙仿佛没听到话里的讽刺，跟着笑起来，拿起手边的一道甜羹喂他，看他躲开，便说："晰晰就是很特别才伺候得了我们两个。"王晰像被拨动了哪根弦一样，刚才还拒绝的甜羹，立刻就乖乖含在了嘴里，眼睛眨个不停。郑云龙看他吃了，满意的放下碗不再喂他。

这一试之下我就知道，郑云龙对这个王晰没丁点尊重，顿觉痛快。不过是个新鲜玩意儿，还是二手的，何来让我们"好好"相处，笑话。"我实在是不舒服，我可以先回房了吗？"王晰的声音传来，的确是把好嗓子。他似是因为一碗鱼汤和阿云嘎发生了推拒。阿云嘎不容拒绝的将鱼汤端在他嘴边命令"喝了它。"王晰再一次躲开，忍无可忍地捂住口鼻，似是难以忍受那鱼汤的香气。"我，我不想喝了。"阿云嘎皱眉刚要发火，王晰就哇的一声，吐了。

这永远是一个印象深刻的第一面。奴隶们忙着收拾，我们忙着虚情假意的恭贺父亲们。呵，居然这么快就怀上了，不愧是个骚婊子。然而我们越是道贺，郑云龙和阿云嘎面色就越是阴沉，然后桌上再没交谈。气氛在王晰离席后瞬间冷下来，一场所谓家宴很快就在沉默中结束。自那一面之后，王晰就称病闭门不出，至少郑云龙对外是这么交代的。余笛开始频繁出入后殿，就好像那个人真的病了一样。关于饭桌上发生意外的原因，我们默契的没再提起，根据那两个的反应，排除所有不可能，答案就显而易见了。

再见到王晰是五个人类月之后，一个闷热的夏夜。我轮休在家，刚结束和我朋友的宴饮，借着微醺的感觉躺在花园的树下赏月乘凉，过去在母星可没有这样柔和明亮的星球在天上。静谧的夜，我被远处一阵细小的呜咽声扰了清静。灵敏的听力使我立刻就辩出那是王晰的声音，他的嗓子有些不正常的沙哑："大龙…你别这样…，才…刚生过超…。"他的声音断断续续还夹杂着呻吟。这句话引起了我的兴趣，我像一只狩猎的豹子，悄无声息的躲进那片灌木丛，连信息素都收的一干二净。

王晰被郑云龙扑倒在草地上，很快就在月色下裸呈了身体，皮肤在月光下几乎发光。郑云龙明显是在性头上，气息急促的像是在打架，他压住王晰两条细长的腿像要把人从下面撕成两半。郑云龙脸上露出我平日从未见过的狂躁，要把人吞吃入腹般，连犬牙都露出来，整个一地狱恶鬼。"那可不是我们的卵。"王晰显然挑了个错误的话题。"我还没恢复好，大龙，龙儿…"郑云龙啃上他的脖子，话语有些含糊"余老师说可以了。"王晰挣动得很厉害，郑云龙明显耐心全无。"不许挣扎，乖乖给了我。"他的手指残忍的在王晰身上抚弄，口唇也不放过他任何一片肌肤。王晰浓密的头发被迫缠在郑云龙指间，两条腿被郑云龙宽阔的肩撑开，露出前方被刮得干干净净的下体。两个部位在月光下真是相映成趣。

王晰下身眼看失守，终于抑制不住内心恐惧似的，声音里开始带了哭腔："我不想再怀孕了，我害怕。"他像是想起了什么，眼神放空，却满是焦虑。郑云龙的指头顺着他的脊椎来回滑动，如果不是那手法太过淫靡，我一定会误以为郑云龙在安慰他。"你放过我吧，我不想再生孩子了。"这句话肯定让郑云龙生气了，因为他狠狠压制住王晰的挣扎，把他的手扭到了背后。"你是不想生孩子，还是不想生我们的孩子？"一句话决定生死，王晰整个僵住，不敢接话。"不过这也由不得你。"我看见郑云龙用他粗长的龙根去叩王晰下面那个窄门，威胁似的在洞口摩挲，找到机会就强硬的往里顶。王晰防卫性的蜷缩身体"啊，等…，还没，没湿呢，太大不行的。"他摇着头说的恳切，手保护不了自己，只能在身后抓无辜的草坪。郑云龙在他头上悬了把刀，刀什么时候割在肉上全凭郑云龙心情。"这里卵都能生，你告诉我吃不进去，嗯？开什么玩笑？"

"啊！"王晰已经完全没法控制自己的音量，是郑云龙把凶器似的茎头送了进去。人如其名，郑云龙那里和他的名字一样，竖起的倒钩像龙背上的脊刺，茎身笔直修长。王晰一定爽昏了头，纤细的脚趾蜷缩在一起，全身都在打着哆嗦，郑云龙每推进一点，他就要淫叫一声，叫的好似我见过的最浪荡的军妓。郑云龙干起他来的时候，咿咿啊啊的叫声混着啜泣的气音甚是动听，不愧是静区的台柱，我开始考虑以后要不要也多去那个区坐坐，找个和他类似的声音。那样的呻吟让整个庭院都变成他们淫欲的温床。"小点声，你想引人来看吗，或者你就是想别人看着我肏你？"王晰因为这句话总算有点除了呻吟以外的反应，他开始咬嘴唇。"咬破了回去我就把你吊起来。"这下他连嘴唇都不敢咬，咬着牙，嘴里呜呜的生生挨着郑云龙的肏。"你看这不就湿了。"郑云龙用手指从被完全撑开的穴口边，刮下点他被迫分泌出的淫液塞到他嘴里，强迫他张开紧闭的牙关。抽插时故意左右摆动弄出滋滋的水声刺激身下的人。"你以后要慢慢习惯，在我这里没人事先给你做全套准备，我可不是你的深深，呵呵。"

眼见王晰的忍耐已经达到极限，郑云龙丝毫没有要放过他的样子。"停，停啊…"微不足道的呼喊被郑云龙吃进嘴里，贪婪地啃噬他的唇舌，不容一丝退缩和拒绝，疯狂的向他索取。观看一场强制性爱的结果是唤起更多暴力，我只希望郑云龙对他再狠一点，婊子值得这样的对待。郑云龙手下抚弄着艰难吞吐巨龙的花口，感受着自己的每一次占有。"我还记得那颗卵从这里出来的样子，我以为生了卵之后，会让你做爱时觉得舒服点…看来还是不够。""今天就做到你怀孕，好不好？"那时王晰大概是被肏得再没力气呻吟说话，只疲惫的摇头。郑云龙不屑地扬起眉毛，"晰哥真不乖。记住，你要听话才能见到超儿。等你生下我们的卵，如果表现好，我就让你见他，如何？"王晰依然沉默，但手脚慢慢放松了力道。郑云龙灿然一笑，在他额上印了一个奖励的轻吻，"这才对。"掐着他细瘦的胯骨再次狠狠动作起来。他透粉的脚就挂在郑云龙的背上一晃一晃，晃得我觉得天上的月亮都往下沉了去。他额上的汗混着崩溃的眼泪随着急促的呼吸，像慢镜头一样缓缓划过他的肉体，落进草地，被土地饥渴的吸走。我想，我和郑云龙也许是太像。我几乎可以在他身上看到自己。

那一晚，王晰的子宫被灌得满溢出来，郑云龙抱他回去的时候，屁股里包不住的精液还不停的滴下来。我走过去摸他们在草地上留下的还带体温的印子。我注意到，即使王晰再疼再爽，哪怕在最后成结射精的时候，他抱在郑云龙背上的手也小心翼翼的没留下一丝激情的抓痕。即使这点小伤对阿尔法无关紧要。郑云龙这点真的把他调教的很好。我退出那片欲望的草地的时候，信息素突然有一刻暴走。就像一个闭气久了的人突然放松深吸气一样。潮湿闷热的夏夜即将迎来它的清晨，再妄图乘凉已是不可能了。

那晚之后，我总是时不时恍神，然后想起那天的月亮。我旺盛的好奇心驱使我慢慢发现了更多他们之间的阴暗秘密。比如他在衣袍下永远光裸的下体，总被细线绑住的半勃阴茎，藏在高领上衣里脖子上的勒痕，耳垂和肚脐上被穿的孔，还有最近放进他阴道里的震动玩具。就像郑云龙说的，没人帮他做事前准备，那他就要时刻保持那里的湿润，以备不时之需。因此他总是站姿别扭，大多数的时候都选择躺着或半卧。人也眼见着瘦了下去，这也是郑云龙给他的必修课，他不能有肌肉，因为那会使他反抗，他不能吃任何固体的食物，因为那会使他肮脏。他按照郑云龙给他的框框，慢慢把自己拗成他想要的样子。一个被调教的玩具，至少表面上是这样。

对于王晰我有一种直觉，那些让我觉得违和的细枝末节。他每每遇见到我，总是带着种刻意的疏离，一副哥哥似的正经做派，他有多正经我不知道，但是我知道他打开双腿的样子。只有郑云龙在的时候，他会给我一张客气的笑脸。他看我的眼神，总让我觉得这种乖顺下包藏祸心。于是我私下习惯对他冷嘲热讽，顺便探探口风。他就是一个虚伪和放荡的完美混合体。有时他冷淡的脸和月光下打开的腿会在我脑中混在一起。烦躁涌起，我对他的确厌恶至极。

在我准备回军队的前一天，郑云龙例行公事把我叫到书房述职。他的书房有一扇巨大的落地窗可以俯视花园。那日阳光和暖，是夏末烈日的最后挣扎，回光返照。王晰就这样又一次闯进我的视线，在我即将离开之前。郑云龙按例问的是一些关于人类反叛军的消息。人类联盟政府虽然现在归属帝国管辖，但总有反抗者不满人类政府的丧权辱国，奴颜屈膝。最近接连几个地方反叛军经常异动，军备已经不是之前的低等配置可以相比，组织进攻也更加有策略，给帝国边界造成了不小的损失。这已经不是普通民间组织可以达到的水准，郑云龙已经开始怀疑是联盟政府内部一些大头在暗中支持，如果证实，那么几百年表面的和平就有可能会被打破。

敌人的作战攻击明显是冲帝国的核心能源去的。而知道这些重要地点和布防的只会是自己人。郑云龙让我最近派人盯紧红狮和教廷。观察王晰是我那夜以后养成的爱好，而此时他就在我眼下的花园里，我们议事的时候他就半躺在秋千椅里晒太阳。郑云龙还在说着什么，全都从我耳边溜了过去。阳光里他似乎仍觉得冷，抱了软乎乎的毯子在肚子上，端着他的恒温杯子，喝里面的合成剂，郑云龙几乎用这个代替了他的日常饮水，好让他可以像过去的Omega一样，时刻保持阿尔法喜欢的清香。秋千随微风晃起来，他一口没接稳，水滴顺着他的嘴角滑进高领的上衣，让我想到那颗被草坪吞吃的汗珠。他用手背随便一抹，就毫无防备的对着面前的绣球花发起呆来，眼睛渐渐半闭。

郑云龙不知道什么时候停止了言语，顺着我的眼神看过去，突然发问："真美对吗？"我回过神来，不知道他指的是花园景致还是王晰，意有所指还是随意调侃。见我不答，乜斜着玩味的笑起来又问："你知道什么时候收割才可以让花保持它最美的状态吗？"他提到花，我盯住那张酣睡的脸，忽然觉得一阵恍惚，好似穿越了平行世界，里面真真假假辨不清。我深吸一口气"你有没有想过是你…""是在它们将将开放之初。"他似是完全没有理我在讲什么。"我是想告诉你，有些事可以这么处理，毕竟人要觉得有希望才会得意忘形。"那股莫名的烦躁的感觉又开始包围我。"去吧，好好做你的工作，别惫懒，也别懈怠，下次回来我要看到你的进展。"

我一离开就是将近半个人类年，这半年间我频频被噩梦打扰，弄得几乎失眠。梦里总有月亮，潮湿不堪，闷热而泥泞。等我再一次回来，那个人已经为郑云龙产下"第一枚卵"。我在花园里目睹的那泡精液靠王晰变成了我的新弟弟。他媾和的画面挥之不去，看着他抱着那个杂种的样子我就觉得恶心，就好像谁不知道他是怎么样才能有孕生产。我更加确定他不是个简单的人，借着卵的关系他成了宫里的主位，且不论他是不是真的可以拥有权力，光是称谓就已经前所未有骇人听闻。迄今为止只有他一个人类获此殊荣。一个靠卖屁股上位的骚货，我迟早要给他一个教训，撕开他虚伪的面皮，让他看清自己到底是个什么东西。

* * *

注：

龙对王晰的称谓变化有意义。


	9. 入幕之宾 08

**【all晰】【哲晰】入幕之宾 08**

**本章****CP****：**李向哲X王晰  
**预警：**小妈文学，孕期play，失禁

**简介：**

**（上）**人类之所以可以和阿尔法人维持脆弱的平衡，一是因为奴隶条约，二就是因为阿尔法人数量有限。而王晰的存在，让阿尔法人生育的难题有了新的突破。

**（下）**如果向哲是匹健硕高大的牡马，王晰就是驯良温润的牝马，生来就是任由强大的雄性征服享用的。

* * *

正文：

**第二章 往昔**

**5.****双生（上）**

申寂340年8月5日，帝国第二个新生代omega 诞生，蛋壳通体莹白，归于白狼族下。—《申寂编年史》

—

得一等军功不是一件容易的事情，这意味着至少要经历几次生死。平叛的战场也不是演习，每一步都至关重要。向哲需要的是证明他自己，挣得一口气，给郑云龙和王晰好看。

当他终于取得决定性胜利，得以归家的时候，时间已过去四年。胜利的号角在整个帝国吹响，他踏着的鲜花和得到的掌声不过是化作一个回家的权利。在被家族封臣包围示好的荣归宴上，他看见餐桌上离郑云龙和阿云嘎最近的几个座位，已经又多了几个陌生的新面孔。为首坐在郑云龙下手边的年轻人，他一眼就认了出来，那个被他差点打死的小杂种。至于小杂种旁边另外两个纤细少年，不用介绍，他就可以猜出来。

酒过三巡，宴会的气氛也开始放松下来。郑云龙把离座下场的第一份荣耀给了功臣向哲。郑云龙身后跟着的，是现今整个帝国最有名的两个，是所有家族觊觎的珍贵宝藏。"来见见我们帝国的未来，彬濠和你弟弟书剑。"他其实早有耳闻，现在帝国无一不在谈论他家族所出的这两个兄弟，整个帝国唯二的新生代Omega。他们的出生轰动了整个帝国乃至人类联盟。书剑分化omega的那天，郑云龙在极帝城连庆三日，盛况足以载入史册。

自他们种族统治地球300多年以来，这是第一次有了第二性别出生的记载，这对地球上所有生物来说都是一种预示，命运的齿轮开始转动，格局就此改变，不论是否准备好面对动荡的未来，历史的洪潮都会把所有人推向他们既定的宿命。

Omega独独生在黑龙和白狼两家，这令阿云嘎和郑云龙在他们的政治角逐中又多了两个最重要的砝码。整场宴会虽然是在庆贺战胜，但实际上，所有家族的族长和领主都在有意无意的试图挖到更多的关于新生代omega 的信息。那些落在他们身上的或好奇，或倾慕，或暗藏玄机的暧昧目光，从他们进入大殿的那一刻就从未停止过。阿尔法贵族们私下谈论着他们的美貌，他们的基因和血缘，还有他们会带来的势力动荡。

有多少家族因为他们的出生而支持郑云龙或转向红狮，目前还无法知晓，毕竟虽然他们的性别是Omega，但却不是纯血。一切势力都要从此重新衡量分配。这是宇宙赐予他们种族的第二次机会，亦或者是郑云龙的第二次机会。他看着斡旋在世界中心的郑云龙，知道天要变了。所有家族都嗅到风雨欲来的前兆。

那个把机会带给郑云龙的人类，是王晰，在这场没有硝烟的战场上王晰是郑云龙最大的功臣。在此之前，人类之所以可以和阿尔法人维持脆弱的平衡，一是因为奴隶条约，二就是因为阿尔法人数量有限。而王晰的存在，让阿尔法人生育的难题有了新的突破。一旦阿尔法人数量上升，再想推翻他们的统治就几乎是不可能的事。理所当然的，无论事实如何，在所有不愿为奴的人类眼里，王晰是绝对的叛徒，抛弃自己的种族，延续的是敌人的后代。为了庆祝胜利，巨型的飞龙图腾烟花，带着真龙的咆哮覆盖了全球的天幕，所有设备同一时间插播了阿尔法人大获全胜的消息。他们用最盛大的方式宣告人类的失败，给足人类以威慑。

宴会名义上的主角向哲，没在宴席上看见王晰，那个使他烦躁，总出现在他最燥热的梦里的人。想来是郑云龙不许他参加这样重要的内部聚会。据他上次见到王晰已经过去两年多，他这次不光是战胜而归，他还要回来找一个答案。上天很快给他一个再见到那人的机会—郑云龙要给他单独举行家族授封。郑云龙打算趁这次他荣归，对之前的事做一个了结。本的是整肃等级纪律，缓和关系的目的。毕竟一个安定和谐的后宫是所有当权者的理想，即使是表面的和平也好。

小型的家族授封仪式选在一个冬日的上午，惨白的日光剪出坐在一处的王晰和郑云龙的影子。他一进门，就见程昱几乎是条件反射般立刻站起来，挡在了他和王晰之间，皱着眉头一副备战的样子。程昱此时已经比王晰高出快半个头，而且分化成了阿尔法，端端正正成了个可塑之才的模样。郑云龙许是在授封开始前特地嘱咐过他，因而虽然不情愿，但还是忌惮着郑云龙的关系叫了一声哲哥，只有眼睛虚虚的飘向别处，透露内心的态度。行过一轮礼，接下来该是正式的家族授勋仪式，这事本来该由授勋者的血缘母亲来完成，寓意家族的抚恤，但他早就没有了母族。于是郑云龙有意安排王晰来做。王晰从郑云龙手里接过象征一等军功的胸章，小心翼翼的向他走来。那人没太变，还是那个月光下小小的身影。待那人走进，他才发现人又有了身子，微微凸起的肚皮，把外面宽松的袍子顶出一个柔和的弧度，全身也不似他上次走时那么枯瘦，脸和屁股上添了点那么些恰到好处的丰腴。

"阿哲，恭喜你。"那人的声音没有一点起伏，恐怕如果不是郑云龙的命令，早就丢下胸章逃了吧。他盯着那人的脸，没接。尴尬持续了有那么几分钟，递过来的手渐渐开始不稳。"认下你这个母亲，过去的事就一笔勾销。"郑云龙发话。他不急，等到王晰就快坚持不住了才接过那枚胸章，故意包住王晰的手，指尖划过他冰凉的掌心。"哈，这是又要给我添弟弟了。我也该恭喜…母亲？"他突然表现的像是变了个人，给他的小妈展露一个灿烂的笑脸，眼神片刻未离那张骄矜的脸。他的小妈惊惶于继子的唐突，像是被烫着了般抽回手，迅速回到了郑云龙身边。屁股还没坐定，眼睛就偷偷回望向这边，对上他的目光后又迅速的飘走，嘴唇抿得紧紧的。

小妈逃避的眼神让他想起什么驯良家畜，湿润的眼睛带被人豢养出来的怯怯的温顺，他不知道是不是怀孕让他整个人柔软了下来，气质和上次见到时是不大一样。头发剪短了，弯弯的弧度挂在颊边，让人显得越发的温柔。身上挂着的松松上衣，仿佛随随便便就能扯开，摸到那人因怀孕而变软的胸乳。郑云龙玩味的看着王晰，像是察觉什么，搂过他的肩膀，修长的大手盖过整个肚子轻轻摩挲，让整个轮廓更加明显。郑云龙低声在那人耳边吩咐，距离近到快把红透的耳朵吃进去。"你有了肚子，就先回去里面，我们还有话说。"他的小妈在郑云龙面前一向听话，点点头，临走还不忘冲他轻轻瞪上一眼。看着那上挑的眼尾，他更坚定了心中的计划。

—

郑云龙与向哲和程昱交代完事项，便找上阿云嘎一道去和联盟谈新的条约。目送那两人登上穿梭匣后，向哲就脚步轻快的在整个后殿闲逛似的转悠起来，嘴里哼着军中小调，推开一扇又一扇的门。最后向哲是在郑云龙的乐器收藏室找到王晰的。他头枕着一本空谱子小憩，看来之前是在编写着什么。王晰的肚子还没有大到影响他弯腰趴睡在书桌上，眼睫毛无意识的一颤一颤，被身后突如其来的热度惊得一下睁大了眼睛。"怎么睡在这儿？""哲…阿哲，你吓我一跳。"变化的称谓，代表王晰还记得过去的教训。"起来，回屋里睡。"

几年真刀真枪的实战让向哲的肩膀更宽了，浑身的肌肉更加结实，性子也比之前更加沉稳，过去那个暴躁的人仿佛从他身上不见了，王晰觉得他说起话做起事越来越像郑云龙。他提起王晰的两条胳膊，要把他从椅子里拽起来。"啊，不用了，阿哲，我刚睡了一下现在不困了。"王晰把自己从向哲的臂弯里挣出来，急忙退后一步拉开距离，几年前的事对他余威犹在，两人独处总是别扭。"所以你不想回屋，想在这里？"王晰有些不明所以，他在哪里有什么重要的吗，但还是点点头。"郑云龙和阿云嘎去和人类联盟谈判了，郑云龙说现在这里归我管。"王晰被向哲没头没脑的话弄得越发糊涂。"哦…那我…"向哲既然这样说，那就是命令了，王晰听得明白，本想顺从向哲的话赶快回屋，好避免不必要的冲突和尴尬。可话还没说完，就被拥进了一个滚烫的怀抱。高大的阿尔法弯下腰来圈住王晰的腰，下巴埋进怀中人头顶的发里。

王晰被这一拥吓得不轻。"母亲，对不起。我今天是来道歉的。我为我过去对蔡蔡做的事向你道歉。是我当时太冲动了。"王晰越发觉得今天的向哲莫名其妙。被眼前的阿尔法圈在怀里总唤起那段痛苦的记忆，但是听到突如其来的道歉，王晰就渐渐停止了身上的推拒，静静地听他诉说。"我这两年在军队里过得不太好，受了很多伤，遇到很多人，也明白了…很多事…"王晰惊讶于自己突然就变成了一个倾吐苦闷的树洞，任由那个比他高大太多的阿尔法此刻把他当成支撑。当一滴带着体温的液体落在王晰后颈的时候，王晰几乎怀疑是自己得了失心疯，或者是向哲得了失心疯。因为众所周知，阿尔法不会流汗。"王晰，王晰，母亲，是我咎由自取，活该受那些罪。但我知道错了，我现在只想你原谅我，接受我，可以吗？"疑惑和怀疑充斥了王晰的头脑，他下意识觉得向哲前后的态度有些奇怪，但是还是无法自控的，被在他身上哭得像个孩子的阿尔法迷惑了，高傲阿尔法忏悔的样子让王晰暂时放下了心防。犹豫抬起的手，最后还是落到阿尔法的背上轻轻拍了拍。按人类年龄来算，毕竟还是个半大孩子，在军营里想必没少吃苦。如果他是真心悔过，王晰也不希望他和蔡蔡闹得太僵，以后这么长的岁月，两人还是要作为兄弟一起生活的。

—

向哲在王晰抚上他背的那一刻，几乎要嗤笑出声，但他忍住了，他要一个完美的谢幕，而不是匆匆的收场。不说现在王晰抱着自己，就是他现在只是随意的坐在那里，都能引起自己的性趣。向哲脸上虽然挂着几滴泪，但却觉得自己的阴茎就要冲破裤子。他手里抱紧王晰的身体，贪婪地吸着王晰散发出来的玫瑰香气。人类果然是情感丰富的脆弱生物，随随便便几句谎言就可以被骗到，弱点是那么明显，活该被他们统治，奴役。

大戏唱罢，要到谢幕的时候。向哲盯着王晰还沾着眼泪的细白后颈，觉得自己快忍不住咬上去，他慢慢变换禁锢的手势。"王晰，你真好，谢谢你原谅我。其实这两年我好想你，每夜都很想很想。"王晰听着话语间渐渐开始不对，挣扎着想把自己的头颈从阿尔法肩膀上抬起来，可是已经来不及了。阿尔法的大手顺着他的背从衣摆探进去，摸到后面触感柔滑的两坨软肉，指尖像蛇一样渐渐游走到前面的花穴。"你知道我最难受的时候是怎么支撑过来的吗？全靠想着你下面的那个洞。小妈，你想不想我呢？"向哲开始小妈王晰的胡乱叫人，享受着怀里的挣扎，他的戏谢幕了，王晰的惊惶是他画上的最完美点睛的一笔。他真的迷恋王晰绝望的样子，就像四年前那样。他激动的用双手狠狠把住王晰的头，落下一个血腥的吻。王晰此时双手得空，一掌就扇在他脸上，力道大得震得手心发麻。王晰睁大的眼睛透着恐惧，满脸都是难以置信。"阿哲，你是不是疯了！"向哲侧着被打偏的脸忽然大笑起来，他有的时候真的不知道王晰是太过愚蠢还是太过善良，到了这个时候还指望一个巴掌就可以浇熄他的欲火，恢复他们虚情假意的"母子"关系，王晰才是疯了。

"我疯了？那你来救我吗？我的小妈。"他一手掀开那件根本保护不了王晰的上衣。"让我看看，他现在还会像以前那样肏你吗？"果然，胸口上还有几朵没能消去的吻痕，伸手握住那对涨大的胸脯。"这是谁留下来的，阿云嘎还是郑云龙，嗯？"王晰眼看对方发了狂，失去理智，看准时机向他手臂下方的空档扑去，可他的肚子明显拖慢了他的速度。向哲甚至惬意的欣赏了一小会儿他小妈笨拙的背影，才在一架古钢琴旁边按住他。王晰的手胡乱拍在钢琴键上，弄出好大的噪音。向哲皱着眉将琴盖上，从后面把人压在钢琴上。"逃什么呢，看，还不是抓到你了。你别怕，让我摸摸弟弟。"他把骨节分明的大手覆上王晰鼓出来的小肚子，稍稍用力就制住了所有毫无章法的挣扎。他知道这是所有雌兽的弱点，不论这个崽子是在还在他肚子里还是已经生下来，这招永远都屡试不爽。

肚子上的压力让王晰感到极不舒服，是赤裸裸的威胁："阿哲，这样不行。你冷静一点。"王晰艰难的侧过头，试图用眼神与他交流，向哲才没有闲情雅致配合他演小妈继子的感情戏码，他急迫的扒开王晰的裤子，将自己挤进那两条没了遮蔽的腿间。即使怀了卵，郑云龙和阿云嘎依旧我行我素。王晰还是不被允许在外裤里面加一件保护私处的贴身衣物，只能任由外裤的布料摩擦他娇嫩的下体。他的阴道里甚至还放着一个橡胶的栓塞，用来堵住因为怀孕而泛滥的淫液。向哲把它从王晰体内挖出来的时候，黏液在花口拉出一道银丝。失去堵塞，被欺负惯了的穴口随着呼吸蠕动着，一张一合分泌着属于王晰的蜜汁，汩汩的淫液浸湿了腿根。向哲几乎是用虔诚的目光，看着自己的两根手指如何钻入这个渴望多年的肉洞。里面又湿又软，他肆意的翻搅，亵玩，让王晰下面多汁的小嘴像乐器一样发出好听的声音。王晰现在脆弱敏感的内里抵御不住这样的玩弄，徒劳的抬腿想要护住肚子里的孩子，恨不得像个刺猬那样，蜷成一个密不透风的球。

"你这个混蛋。"王晰说服无用，急的骂起来。总算见到怀里的人露出点真实的情绪。四年了，他终于不再只展露那张虚伪的脸面，他的面具就快被自己剥落。向哲变本加厉的揉搓起他前面属于女性的肉豆，逼他展露更多表情，发出无法压抑的愉悦呻吟。身下被欺负的人挣扎得厉害，疯狂的捶打他双臂，嘴里连连强调他母亲的身份。向哲压在他身上，下巴安慰的蹭蹭王晰的脸颊，用孩子撒娇般的语气在他耳边轻语"这么想当我的母亲，那你要先把我生出来啊。"他嘴上模仿着天真，下身却干着完全相反的的事。固定住王晰的臀瓣，淫邪的性器抵住小巧的入口，像在战场上劈开人类叛军的血肉一样，用自己的尖枪毫不留情的刺入眼前柔软的肉体，狠狠磨砺他可怜的腔道。这一刻，终于，他夺取了他父亲的宝物，霸占了他所谓的"母亲"。那感觉不光是征服了王晰，更像是打败了郑云龙。挑战权威的刺激让他无比亢奋，这是他压抑多年彻底的报复。

向哲手下的两片小小的臀肉此时紧紧绷起来，原因无他，是他的阴茎顺着湿润的阴道一下子滑到了尽头的最深处，茎头上的倒钩蹭到了里面包裹着他弟弟的小小宫口。王晰像触电一样抖了一下，疼痛让他哭喘着要他滚出去。"滚出去？好。"他语气轻佻的抽动腰身，只抽出一点，身下的人就痛呼起来："啊！别，别再动…"向哲停在里面，颇有耐心的问："不用我滚出来了？""求你，宝宝，在动…"王晰被突然的胎动惊得僵住了，呼吸急促，原本细长的眼睛睁得圆圆的，怀孕的雌兽受不住体内的翻搅，双手护着自己的肚子，即使不捆起来，也无暇打扰他享受。"原来是弟弟不乖，在闹妈妈，那我们换个姿势吧？"向哲突然很想看看王晰凸起的孕肚，找了借口把怀里的人翻个面儿。扶住他因为怀孕变粗的腰，让王晰可以舒服的骑在他的阴茎上。向哲是家族里面最高大的阿尔法，身形上的巨大差距让王晰的双脚根本够不到地面。

—

**双生（下）**

这如同骑乘的姿势，让向哲进得更深了，王晰全身的重量都压在那根烙铁似的肉桩上。他试着用胳膊撑住自己，缓解下体要涨裂般的疼痛，但怀孕让他身子变重，他一手要护着肚子，剩下的一条细瘦的胳膊根本支撑不住他自己和肚子里的孩子。徒劳的尝试，只白白让体内的阴茎多了几分快感。怀里可怜的孕夫就如同被钉在标本台上的蝴蝶，挣扎着扇动美丽的翅膀，却再也逃脱不了既定的命运。

向哲欣赏着在他身上摇摇晃晃的王晰，快速的进出让他像是跨在一匹马上，马儿跑起来的时候他就被颠上抛下，偶尔慢下来，骗得那漂亮的人儿刚刚得以喘口气，下一刻又猛地用足了劲儿撞进去，让那人脸色苍白，哭叫着颤栗抽搐。如果向哲是匹健硕高大的牡马，王晰就是驯良温润的牝马，生来就是任由强大的雄性征服享用的，要不停为雄性诞育子嗣，让小马驹撑大他柔软的肚皮。向哲轻抚着玩弄王晰挂在脸上的泪，觉得此刻和那年的月光终于重叠。他感慨似的咬上王晰的唇，大幅度的抽插着，让圆圆的孕肚夸张的上下起伏。在剧烈颠簸的间隙，偶尔还可以在看到牡马从花穴抽出的一段湿淋淋的肉茎。

阿尔法身体强健，气力绵长，灵活的舌头逼着身下的人交缠，吻的王晰几乎无法呼吸。等好不容易向哲放开他的嘴，几口气急急吸进肺里，带着雄性的麝香和性爱的腥气，他里里外外全是阿尔法的味道，被他完全掠取了。向哲手嘴并用，下身却未曾减缓片刻，肉体激烈的拍打声带着粘腻，时刻提醒王晰，他在被他的继子肏着，侵犯着。陌生的胎动翻搅着王晰的内脏，他怀前几胎的时候，从未有过这么剧烈的胎动。他的肚子有两个月了，里面的小东西虽然基本成型，但是还没能长出厚厚的坚硬外壳。肚子里的宝宝只被一层柔韧的胎膜包裹着，所以对外界的刺激分外敏感。上上下下的颠动让王晰觉得肚子像是移了位般，越发的坠着他的膀胱和敏感点。来自身体内部的刺激，让他反射性的随着子宫里的动荡，一下下绞紧花穴，额头上沁出一层又一层薄汗，整张脸在灯光下显得越发可爱精致。两个眸子是最惑人的，即使向下看，飞扬的眼角也总像是带着湿润的风情，向哲舔上他掀动的眼睑，感受舌尖下的眼珠受惊似的转动。

王晰的体内是那么的软滑，向哲将自己顶进去，王晰就会收缩着，要把他的阴茎挤出来，来来回回，像在用他的产道生他的阴茎。"你看，你把我一次一次生出来了，现在我可以承认你是我的母亲，你开心吗？"向哲自顾自把王晰压在收藏室毛茸茸的地毯上，把他护着肚子的手按在头顶上，让那两颗肿胀的胸脯完全舒展在自己面前。他从没喝过奶，但他却可以幻想出王晰乳汁横流的模样。他将自己的嘴唇放上去感受那乳头的柔软，用力吸让乳孔为自己张开。他在喝他小妈的奶呢。虽然并没有乳汁出来，但他的阴茎却因为这下流的幻想又粗了一圈。

"不…要这样，我肚子难受。"体内的征伐越来越深入，每一下都抵住柔软的宫口。"不让吗？帮你通通这里，母亲之后才好生弟弟。"肚子里的宝宝好像听懂了向哲的话，在王晰圆圆的肚皮上顶出一个小小的尖，看不出是什么部位。向哲觉得有趣，就用他摸惯武器带着薄茧的指尖，稍稍用力将那个尖顶回去，惹得身下的人一阵悸动。"母亲，我想见见弟弟。"一开始王晰根本没明白阿尔法的意思，直到向哲开始有规律的冲击那个隐秘的入口，茎头残忍的厮磨那块突出的软肉。明白对方的意图，王晰又急又怕："阿哲，绝对不行，我有卵了…""你放心，我们阿尔法的种都厉害的很，就算是混血也不会就这么轻易死去的，不然他也不配来这个世上。"向哲嘴上说着，脑中却已经开始想像自己进入宫口时王晰的表情了。他那张总是或冷漠或假笑的脸会露出怎样让他着迷的表情？他的眉头会紧紧皱起来吗？他发亮的眼睛会蓄满泪水还是全然被快感弄到失神？他的嘴唇会被咬紧还是会失守发出销魂的呻吟？

"你会杀了他的！"这种事连那两个阿尔法都没有在他孕期做过。"深吸气。"向哲毫不犹豫的挺腰，缓缓挤进紧闭的狭小入口。硕大的茎头一寸一寸劈开更深处的销魂淫窟，缓慢得如同一场凌迟。怀孕的雌兽体会着被异物撕碎般的痛楚，呼吸破碎，瘫软的手脚连一丝挣扎都无法做出。"小妈，不怕。"向哲头抵着王晰的胸口轻声哄着，他享受了一会儿王晰体内的痉挛，然后抬起头开始用细密的亲吻安慰身下人不断颤抖的唇。但腰还是丝毫没有留情的继续向内部压去，直碰到那层柔软的胎膜才停下来，扯过王晰掉在地上的衣服，看似体贴而细致的给他擦了擦额上豆大的冷汗。

"母亲，你看我进去了，你说弟弟现在见到我了吗？""停，停下，好痛。"王晰的肚子受到刺激，开始一阵一阵的收缩起来。"弟弟不会有事的，你说他生下来以后会不会记得我。""啊，啊，不要再…你杀了我吧。""我怎么会杀你，你是我母亲啊。"向哲觉得王晰的子宫里有一抔温热的水将他包裹，里面的胎膜不断蹭过他的茎头，他几乎是咏叹般说出母亲这个词。呵，母亲，这个人类？真的吗？"不行，他不行了，我的孩子。"王晰呼吸急促，头发凌乱的磨蹭在地上，希望可以借此舒缓体内残忍的讨伐。他四肢僵硬，被肚子里的搅起的波涛弄得失了平日风度。王晰的肚子实在收缩的厉害，逼得他不得不蜷起腰。但对于向哲来说蜷缩和躲避一样，是一种不完全的给与，但他要王晰的全部—他用自己的体重强行的将王晰的身子展开，让他将腹部的弱点毫无保留的曝露在他眼前。随着肚子一阵阵的紧缩发硬，宫缩的力量将腹中的孩子改变了位置，整个有向更下方滑去的趋势。

强劲的顶撞进进出出，让王晰的子宫不得安宁。压迫感越来越重，王晰疲软的前方忽然传来一股憋也憋不住的冲动。太羞耻了，他知道那是什么，便挣扎着要并紧双腿，脱离控制。"你、放开，我受不住了。""怎么，肚子疼，现在要给我生弟弟了？""啊，停下啊…我要…""我帮你揉揉。"向哲的手压上王晰的下腹，滚烫的手掌触到了王晰现下最碰不得的地方。"别，啊啊…"伴随着一次重重的冲撞，被压制的人，前端抖了抖，忍无可忍地喷出一段段透明的液体，沾湿两人的身体，慢慢浸透身下的地毯，湿痕蔓延到古钢琴的琴脚。"这里漏尿了啊。""唔…"眼泪一下涌出了王晰的眼眶，他失禁了，在自己继子的怀里，被肏尿了。

被打开腿观看排泄是最羞耻淫邪的事。排泄是人类最原始的冲动，如此被看光，意味着他在他的继子面前失去了最后一丝尊严。"唉，怎么像小孩子一样随便就尿出来，这可不行。"向哲掐住还在漏尿的前端，阻断了水流，等着他的小妈自己找回膀胱的控制力，又可以憋住为止。王晰用胳膊挡住满是泪水的双眼："够了吗？放过我们吧。"怎么可能够呢？之后才是属于阿尔法的高潮，他一边按住他小妈紧缩的肚子掴打刚多出点肉的屁股，像教育孩子似的惩罚他刚才的漏尿，一边他又快又狠的肏着他小妈的子宫，不给他任何喘息的机会。王晰啊啊的惨叫传出老远，向哲完全是要把人逼入绝路。"这里缩得越来越频繁了，母亲你不考虑替弟弟求求我？""呜…求你。""弟弟该叫我什么？""啊，啊…哥、哥。""不行呀，求人要有诚意，母亲这样话说一半我不能答应。""求你，哥哥。"这一声哥哥让向哲受用极了，凌虐的快感充斥他的全身，他怀里的小妈独有柔弱的美感，不是亲眼所见是无法想象的风华。就像他平日梦中的人来到了现实，满足他所有欲望，在他身下颤抖着，抵抗不住陌生的痛与乐，无法抑制的呻吟。"乖，乖，我的好妈妈。"精神和肉体快感统一的瞬间，向哲在这美妙的体验中向他小妈妈的子宫里射精。滚烫的精液灌满子宫里不多的空隙，裹住胎膜，让他未来的弟弟泡在他的精液里。

收藏室里终于安静下来，王晰打开着光洁的身子，平静的接受阿尔法的授精，巨大的阴茎结撑在他备受摧残的宫口，过多的精液像注水一样，一点点撑开他本就怀孕的子宫。王晰手下抚上他被精液涨得更大的肚子，看向屋顶的眼睛里不断落下泪水。"郑云龙不会饶了你的。"威胁的话带着软糯的鼻音，向哲不以为意的把脸埋在王晰柔软的胸口听他的心跳，舒服的喘息着体会着高潮的余韵，对仍然倔强的小妈发出低沉的笑："那你以为他会放过你吗？所以为了我们两个好，今天就当做我们俩之间的秘密。答应我啊，我亲爱的小妈妈。"他摇晃着王晰毫无反应的手，开始把自己切换成王晰的继子。王晰不答，他就自顾捡回那个栓塞，将全部精液严严实实的封在王晰肚子里，还亲了一口王晰湿漉漉的眼皮："这么好的东西可不能漏了。"

向哲快速的把自己打理好，低头看着瘫软在地上的王晰，撇了撇嘴："你把自己弄得好脏啊，我抱你去洗洗。"向哲用自己的袍子把王晰随便一包，抱起他准备走去浴室。一出门就撞见站在收藏室外，像个门神似的凡。他沉默的靠着收藏室的墙边，不声不响吓了向哲一跳。"你站这儿干嘛！"凡看着王晰涨的像要临产的肚子没有丝毫惊讶，还好心提醒向哲："你好歹给他穿件衣服，大冬天的，要是这个时候生病，可就不好了。"向哲挑起眉疑惑的看着他。"这次算你欠我的，这么大动静，谁听不见啊。不过，其他的人和事我都帮你处理好了，下次小心点吧，我不可能每次都在。""嗤，不用你多管闲事。"向哲把王晰探出来的头按回自己胸口转身就走。"诶，对了，他的肚子你记得处理一下，现在瞎子都看得出来他被肏过了。"凡在向哲背后像个老妈子一般殷殷嘱咐。"那还要多谢你了，大哥。"凡淡淡的笑起来："不客气。"

向哲没有去王晰的浴室，而是把他带到了自己的寝殿。他把人泡在水里，然后自己也脱下弄脏的衣袍一起进到水里，揽过人的腰，分开他的双腿。王晰以为他又要胡来，抬起手就要戳他的眼睛。向哲轻而易举制止了王晰的攻击，狠狠抓住作乱的手用力捏下去，他的力气即发即收，却仍然疼得王晰软了腰。"哟，还会这招呢。你乖一点，让我帮你清理一下，不然你想挺着肚子去见郑云龙吗。"王晰知道向哲其实厉害极了，几年的征战让他各项的能力越发精进。可是他真的尽力了，他实在想不到其他的办法拯救联盟注定失败的反抗。

王晰想起阿尔法贵族们大庆战胜的那天，他坐在窗前看着天上的烟花几乎要窒息。前一天鞠红川来找他的时候几乎是哽咽着说完了那次惨烈的失败，很多人都死了。川子一向很少和王晰正面接触，但这次他不顾风险带来起义军微弱的呼救。他跪在地上说，廖老恳请你，想尽一切办法助起义军解了当前的窘境。只要郑云龙和向哲暂缓对起义军的围剿，让他们得以保留部分有生力量，就不怕无法东山再起。王晰看着川子哭得悲痛，只能藏起哀伤的眼睛轻声道歉，他的力量太微弱，而廖老的期望太高。但无论如何他会去试试。

悲伤的会面之后，王晰和所有属于阿尔法的人类一样，不能表现出任何情绪，哪怕痛也要埋在心里，不敢被阿尔法人窥探到一丝一毫。王晰清楚的知道，郑云龙已经将平叛的事一应交付向哲管理，领兵作战的向哲是比郑云龙更直接的威胁，如果可以想办法暂时阻止他回到驻地或者让他失去权力…到时候群龙无首，就是他能想到的最好的情况了。

"又在盘算什么呢，小妈？"发呆的王晰露出几分平日分外难见的温顺，向哲便随意调侃起他的样子。此时温顺的王晰浸在暖暖的温泉里，乖乖的张开腿，任由阿尔法的手指深入体内隐秘处按压，配合着把肚子里的精液排出。大量浑浊的精液顺着水流消失，王晰的肚子也终于恢复正常大小。"洗好了我就要把你送回去了，物归原主。你要乖乖的，记得我们的约定好吗？"王晰看着向哲像看一个不认识的陌生人，他这一次只能赌。

这一折腾，王晰娇弱的身体还是受不住的病了。到晚上就发起烧来，高烧让他整个人卧床难起，昏昏沉沉的不省人事。第二天，郑云龙和阿云嘎带着条件颇丰的新条约从人类联盟回来，好心情瞬间被这个消息打消了一半。怎么偏偏病在怀着卵的关键时刻，郑云龙狐疑的叫来余笛替突然病倒的王晰医治。余笛看过后只说是伤风感冒，体内有些急性的炎症，并无大碍，开了几幅人类的特效药就让王晰好生将养。

可是养了一个礼拜，王晰的病不见多好，肚子到是像个吹胀了的气球越来越大，人眼见着瘦了下去，双颊凹陷，枯瘦的四肢配上硕大的肚子，比例显得越发另人心惊。经历几次生产的王晰，从来没有出现过类似的症状，由于王晰体质特殊，所以也并无先例。郑云龙意识到定是卵出了什么问题。

"上次是我大意了，光注意了表征，没有及时检测王晰的子宫和卵，是我的疏忽。"余笛从王晰的房间出来，神色凝重的对着郑云龙和阿云嘎宣布："他怀了双卵，不同时期的。"阿云嘎和郑云龙几乎是同时皱起了眉头，过去他们在母星，从来没听过有双卵之说。余笛擦擦手又问："你们谁在他孕期和他行过房事？"一句问话让房间陷入片刻的沉默…


	10. 入幕之宾 09

**【all晰】【嘎晰】入幕之宾 09**

**本章****CP****：**阿云嘎X王晰 （余笛，张超，郑云龙提及）  
**预警：**生产描写，孕检，扩张，腹黑晰晰，双云修罗场  
晰晰要生宝宝啦，结果这章就不够狠（亲妈式叹气）

**简介：**王晰生病的时候总是格外畏寒，他模模糊糊的意识从混沌的梦境中挣脱出来，感觉到来自背后的一片温暖。

* * *

正文：

**第二章 往昔**

**6.****药师**

情感是人类最伟大发明。—《申寂编年史》

—

走进实验室，我隔着单向观察窗，看见实验体已经就位。在我各种各样的实验对象中，他也算独特，其父族血统受过母星灾难时期的严重辐射，母系是人类。混血的阿尔法罕见的有着和他母亲类似的脸，大多数混血一般都更会像他们的血缘父亲，无论是性格还是外貌。但独他与众不同，不但继承了阿尔法高大强韧的身体和机能，还拥有他人类母亲细长上挑的眼睛。与他母亲相比，他给人的感觉完全相反，他母亲的风情化成了他眉梢眼角的冷酷，多年的幽禁实验和测试对他的性情还是产生了影响，眉宇间的阴戾始终无法化去，看上去有一种病态的苍白。沉默寡言到一如海底千年难动的岩石。

他虽然是和人类的混血，但我从未将他当做混血来培养训练。我们对他制定的计划是，按照纯血的正常生长节律创造环境，在他生长的过程中，进行数据收集和实验，从而对比出混血和纯血的差异。但最重要的是我要知道，人类基因的混入到底对我们的种族有什么样的影响。那些长远的，不长远的微小变化对我们种族的未来却至关重要。

我穿好防护服进入观察室，去收集实验体这个月最新的样本。"超儿，今天又是采髓的日子。你准备好了吗？"沉默的孩子抬起他深沉的眼睛盯着我一言不发，安静的任由我的助理们替他脱去上衣，套上阿尔法专用的锁链。采髓，顾名思义，就是用探针插入活体的中枢抽取髓液的方法。过程会造成阿尔法极大的痛苦，因为探针的入口在阿尔法的后颈腺体的上方—我们所有阿尔法人身体上唯一的弱点。因此锁链是必不可少的。采髓开始的时候，他的肌肉贲张，犬牙和指甲全部暴涨。但他不像其他实验体那样会发出嚎叫并开始本能的挣扎，也许他的意志已经强大到足够压制生理上本能的对痛苦的反应。"表现的很好，超儿，明天你可以休息一天。"我抚上他的手臂轻轻拍打令他放松。此时他的体温已经开始飞快的下降，这是我们阿尔法人面对致命伤害的自我保护机能在发挥作用。在我撤回手的刹那，他猛地抓住我的手腕，我竟没能躲开。一旁的保卫们立刻举起护臂上的粒子炮瞄准他头后的弱点。我一惊之后，举手示意保卫不必紧张，问："超儿你还有什么要求？"他目光如炬对上我的眼睛。"我什么时候可以见到母亲？"我对他和蔼的笑笑，用力把住他像钳子一样锁住我的手，一如既往我告诉他："等你可以杀光你所有敌人的时候。"

超儿可以算得上是我最骄傲的作品。但一开始的时候并不是这样，他的表现甚至令我极度失望。一切可喜的转变，都发生在我们处决了那个照顾他生活的男性人类侍从之后。他在幼体时期不仅发育较纯血缓慢，而且表现出过多的情绪冲动。尤其是在刺杀和战斗中总表现出，压力，软弱甚至崩溃，更糟糕的是他总是在偷偷的哭，抽髓的时候也总是做无谓的抵抗。犹豫，懦弱，恐惧，怜悯等等，都是他的弱点来源。和他相同情况的混血样本虽然情节没有他严重，但也发生了类似的情况，甚至让我一度以为混血是无可救药的劣种。

直到我发现超儿这种极端的情况都是因为那个人类侍从。他会偷偷在超儿有情绪时给他拥抱，安慰他，私下里还总是在给幼体期的超儿灌输一些人类的知识。那是一些有关家庭和生活的记忆与故事，里面充沛的情感唤起了他那部分人类的劣根性。一切弱点的根源，必须被泯灭。我命几个保卫在他面前撕碎了那个人类，残破的鲜红血肉铺了一地，弄脏他关于人类的印象。我甚至可以看到他眼中的向往灰飞烟灭。那以后他成了现在这个他，冷静，坚定，强大，无所畏惧。我不知道那个人类具体教了他什么，但"母亲"这个概念似乎成了他的执念，它没有随着那个人类被粉碎，反而如大树的根系牢牢扎进他的身体。我特意在他身上保留了这个小小的破绽。因为我发现，"母亲"既是我控制他的弱点，也是他一往无前的铠甲。只要与母亲这个词联系，他都会非常拼命，这让他进步神速，像一条不断追逐奖赏的狗。我甚至觉得，情感也许有的时候是好东西，它能衍生出力量。

现在他的各项能力在我所有的实验对象中出类拔萃，甚至超越了纯血。体能，反应力和自愈速度，足以让他媲美目前最先进的军用机器人。但他毕竟是个例，类似的情况不能再继续发生。我换掉了一批人类侍从，奈何我们阿尔法数量有限，无法做到事事完全隔绝人类参与。这也算是我学到的教训。人类反叛之心不死，我就一刻不能放松警惕。

超儿是我参与接生的第一个混血卵，也是阿云嘎和郑云龙想要尽力遮掩的尴尬，因此他甫一出世就被强行带离他母亲身边，由我看着长大。那个名叫王晰的人类刚入后宫的时候没显出任何有孕的征兆，连他自己都不知道已经怀上了主教的卵。刚入宫的人却诞下皇族外的卵，这件事不大不小也是个丑闻。于是郑云龙只好请我去秘密为王晰养胎，怪只怪我们阿尔法的卵生命力过于顽强，一旦怀上就无法像人类胚胎那样可以堕掉。

我第一次检查王晰下体的时候，他的女穴甚至还没有被完全的开发。王晰作为一个几百年难遇的双性人，天生阴道就十分狭小且短。与正常人类的女性相比都要更紧窄。我去看诊的那天，郑云龙和阿云嘎都在。他们一个制住王晰的双手，一个握住他的脚踝强迫他大大的打开双腿。王晰微弱模糊的哀求全都被阿云嘎的大手捂在嘴里，只剩那双细长湿润的眼睛哀怨的看着我拉下他的裤子。他前方的尿道口上刚被阿云嘎穿了环，红肿的茎头有些发炎，估计会影响他正常排尿。可怜的小茎下面是一道宛若幼女的细细裂缝，他窄小得看起来只有小指那么粗的阴道口就包裹在这道裂缝的里面。我带上手套轻轻拨开两边护住花心的两小片花瓣，阴道口稍浅的地方，处子膜露出被狠狠撕裂的旧伤痕，本来一整片的幼嫩膜瓣被生生破成五瓣，残忍美丽犹如春日里一朵快凋零的梅花。没想到周深还挺狠，强征暴敛果然是每个阿尔法的本性。

我把检查用的扩张器对着那朵小花插进去，小心翼翼，颇费了不少力气。当时，王晰的密花还没有学会自己分泌蜜汁，阴道里的润滑少的可怜，扩张器的头部几乎是生生顶进去的。我来之前完全没料到是这种情况，所以并没有带润滑剂。开始检查的时候，我只将扩张器拧了一圈半，王晰就无法忍受的挣扎起来，两条细瘦的小腿在郑云龙手里，用力的蹬起来，嘴里也呜呜的呻吟。"才开了两指宽，感觉上就受不了了，这样根本没法生产，卵会把他下体撕开的。你们做的时候都没觉得有问题吗？"

"他嘛，的确每次都很疼，稍微做做就流血，不过我们没在意这种小缺陷。"郑云龙撇撇嘴。我用眼神示意郑云龙抓好王晰的腿，手下又将扩张器拧了一圈，王晰的腰弹起来，又被按了回去。扩张器强迫花儿绽放成一个粉白的肉洞，蠕动的肉壁颤抖着被分开，方便我观察内部，直直看进去就是他突出的宫口。我摸了摸王晰被撑到快透明的粘膜试了试他阴道里的余地。"毕竟是他多长出来的一套东西，太窄小，虽然弹性不错，但不扩张是不行的，不然行房和生产都会有问题。平时要循序渐进的多给他扩张扩张。另外他的宫口也有轻微的撕裂伤，近期行房的话，尽量避开吧。"我算好他的产期，在之后的近三个月里，从两指粗开始，让两个阿尔法每周给他换一个更粗的男型，直到王晰下面可以吃进他们一个拳头大小为最佳。王晰这是头胎，产道又这么紧小，恐怕势必要吃些苦头了。

几经思虑，我还是建议两个阿尔法最好让他剖腹产，虽然这样恢复得慢，还会伤害他本就过薄子宫壁，但作为药师，这是我目前能给出的最理想的方案了。"不能不剖吗？""这就是你们的选择了。虽然也是可以，但他的盆骨也有些窄，有可能会难产。如果你们一定不想让他剖腹产的话，就抓紧给他扩张吧，现在这个样子肯定不行的。"将要被宰杀的小动物绷紧肚皮，紧张地听着面前这三个刽子手要如何下刀，将他拆吃入腹。

"他身子里既然有这套东西，就不必像其他人类那样次次都开腹，损伤那么大，我要让他自然分娩，到底能不能总要试过才知道。"郑云龙说完很自然的看向阿云嘎，用眼神去询问他的意见。"试试吧，晰哥，虽然会很疼。不过你不用怕，到时候我们会陪着你的。"阿云嘎温柔的说出他残酷的决断，给出轻轻的几朵吻在王晰的额头。我恶劣的猜测，不肯剖腹产，不过是因为两个阿尔法想看王晰因分娩疼得死去活来，毫无尊严的样子，来发泄胸中的恼火罢了。王晰为了产卵而崩溃哭泣，耗尽力气的画面，相信足够令他们回味许久。

之后王晰的日子过得不太舒服。他第一胎反应大，吃什么都吐，因此他每天都要被注射各种各样的营养针，手臂上到处都是青紫和针眼。最主要的是，他的下体总是被塞着东西，痛觉主导了他的神经，饭食就进得更少。随着肚子渐渐大起来，郑云龙撤掉了他大部分侍从，又不被允许出门，他就只能忍着下体的不适，整天卧在窗边的躺椅上看看外面。三个月的时候，王晰的精神有些萎靡，我发现他的后庭也开始有撕裂出血的痕迹，无奈只好去劝那两只不安分的崽子多些节制，母体不安，生产的风险必然加大。王晰这样浑浑噩噩，日子竟也被他这样熬了过去，他的肚子快到临产的日子，塞在他体内的男型也已经有手腕粗了，花穴目前被开发得很好，王晰仿佛渐渐习惯了它的存在，有的时候甚至可以夹着它在屋里走个几步。涂在男型上的药也发挥了作用，宫口的伤痊愈了，过去干涩的花道，现在在换男型的时候也可以慢慢泌出些许水液保护自己，艳红的软肉有时候甚至还会淫靡的伸缩，顺从的吸附进入的男型。每当这个时候如果碰巧那两个崽子在场，王晰就要红着脸忍受一场无法避免的调戏。

王晰的第一次阵痛发生在一个温暖春末的午后。平生从未有过的痛感吓坏了他。我接到智脑预警过去看他，一进屋就见他跪坐在地上，手护着他硕大的肚子不住的喘气，望向我的眼神充满了无助。我把他抱上事先准备好的产床，将他的腿分开挂在两边的支架上，用四条柔韧的小羊皮带固定住他的手脚，防止他产程中不能自己的反抗。他平日仅够遮住私处的袍子被我撩高到胸口，底下空无一物，但还插着一个大号的男型，刚才的宫缩让他把男型挤出来一点，晃晃悠悠露出一截尾巴。我拍拍他的屁股："自己用力把它排出来。"几个月的封闭养胎让王晰必须适应各式各样的产检，从最初的的抵触，到现在已经可以面不改色的在我面前吞吐体内的玩具。他由抗拒到接受，由接受到习惯，也许什么时候习惯就会变成喜欢了吧。王晰努力的缩紧他下面的女穴，下体的用力似乎带动了又一次强烈的宫缩，男型掉出来的时候，王晰闷哼了一声，为了抵御腹中陌生的剧痛，眼睛紧紧地闭起来。"推挤力度不错，一会儿你要记住这个用力的状态。"我将他的腿拉成平角，检查他的宫口张开的情况。郑云龙和阿云嘎两个就是这时过来的，他们打算亲自观摩一下双性人产卵。

那时，日头已经渐渐偏西，在催产药的帮助下，他的宫缩越来越频繁。金色的夕阳洒在男人布满汗水的身上，反射出一层毛茸茸的光晕，让他身上亮得好似涂满了阿尔法的血液。王晰定是疼昏了头，才会向那两个强迫他自然生产的阿尔法求助。王晰疼到痉挛的手在有限的范围里胡乱抓到了阿云嘎军装的下摆，双眼迷茫地发出虚弱的呼喊："救救我…好疼。"也许是那天的夕阳太温柔，也许是男人被绑在产床上用力生产的样子太过可怜，被纠缠住的阿尔法竟然回握了一下他的手，手指捧着他满是冷汗的脸给他抹了抹眼泪。郑云龙看着那两个的互动，宠溺似的垂眼冲王晰咧出一个假笑，两根铁棍似的手指捅进他大开的下体，摸了一手血："呵，我现在开始相信你对深深是真爱了。可惜凡事都有代价，你要在我们家产下他的卵，就没有止痛针。"

阳光消失了，它的魔法也失效。人类男性生产的画面失去阳光伪装下的美好，彻底露出它的狰狞。卵的位置已经开始下移，坠入最艰难的骨盆处，狭窄的间隙阻碍着卵的前进。坚韧如王晰，汗也湿透了床褥，因为疼痛而紧张发抖的肌肉几乎耗尽了他的体力，他已经没有办法去用力。王晰痛到叫不出声，神志也开始渐渐涣散，连呼吸都快成了负担。这样耗下去不是办法，我叫一边看了许久的阿尔法帮忙："过来一个帮他推推，记得控制好力度。"郑云龙按照我的示意推压他的肚子，眼中满是对新体验的兴奋。卵缓缓的通过狭小的盆骨。疼痛又上升了一个等级，打碎了床上男人坚守的意志，他的身体痉挛起来，徒劳的在枕头上转头，声声求着不要了。"嘘，忍一忍晰哥，你叫得太大声了。"郑云龙手掌压上他的嘴，截断无用的呼喊。

灰色的卵将他母亲的下体撑开成一个血洞，前期几个月的扩张起了作用，王晰的下体基本完好，没有撕裂。第一枚双性人产的卵混着一片血红落入世间。卵没有父亲可以归族，很快就被阿云嘎带离了充满血腥味的产房。我把王晰从产床上解开为他止血，四肢软得像个橡皮人，眼睛含着泪半闭着，还没有从生产的脱力中缓过气来。郑云龙看着奄奄一息的男人，拍拍他的脸颊，没见反应，就又把手覆上他沾满血的阴茎掐了一下，那人含在眼中的泪珠便滚落了。王晰的第一反应，是要起来看孩子，他甚至不知道自己拼死创造了个什么样的生命。郑云龙看见王晰挣扎起来，那拼命的样子令他愤怒，压着他的脖子就把他按回床上。"你再这样，我现在就让人烧了他。"王晰抓着郑云龙的手，喉咙里呼呼喘气，没能挣几下就彻底累得昏死过去。我想，他终于暂时获得了安宁，不过未来即使再残酷，该来的还是会来，该面对的也还是要面对。这只是的开始，梦迟早会醒。

—

"你们谁在他孕期和他行过房事？"

"都有过，可…"阿云嘎被郑云龙打断。

"老师，如果不内射在子宫里，孕期怀上双卵的可能性有多大？"

"可能性不大，但考虑到人类的繁衍模式，可能性不为零。据我所知，在人类自然繁育当中，有双胎甚至三胎的可能性。"

郑云龙迅速瞥了阿云嘎一眼，眉头深锁像是想到了什么。"看来是我的失误，那现在？"

"阿尔法的胚胎发育较人类胎儿过快，他承受不了体内双卵的成长速度。到了你们做决定的时候了。我现在可以用药剂暂时控制第二个卵的发育速度，这样对母体损伤小，而且两个卵有都出生的可能性。不过可能会导致双卵早产发育不全。还有一种方法…"

"老师但说无妨。"

"不控制双卵的发育，我会用最先进的营养剂给他吊命，但以他的状况，绝不可能撑过第二次生产。"

"你这是要杀了他。我不同意。"阿云嘎率先发话。余笛不以为意的笑笑，想不到时隔多年，和当年王晰第一次生产时类似的抉择又摆在了郑云龙和阿云嘎面前。不过这次似乎有了变化。

"决定权在你们，好好商量。决定了告诉我。如果你们选了第二种方法，龙儿记得要把他留给我，他的基因和构造我想好好研究一下。就算是死也要对我们有价值，别浪费。"

"好，余老师慢走。"

余笛一走，阿云嘎便可以单刀直入："郑云龙，什么意思，你真的考虑杀了他？"郑云龙不知道该用什么表情面对阿云嘎突如其来的质问。"这种杀鸡取卵的事我不会做。"郑云龙顿了顿。"但是，嘎子，要是我今日执意选第二种方法，你打算怎么办？跟我翻脸吗？""你不会的，你不是这样的…""在你眼里我该是什么样子？"郑云龙出语如针，刺得阿云嘎沉默几秒。浓眉扬起，露出一个苦笑。"唉…大龙…就是你现在的样子。"阿云嘎拉过那个和他一般高大的阿尔法，献出自己缠绵的深吻。他们的吻像一个泥潭，拖着对方一齐陷入感官的深渊，最先挣脱出来的是郑云龙，他避开追逐而来的嘴唇，双手掐住将军的双肩，锐利的目光好像要透过阿云嘎的眼睛刺穿灵魂。"希望你记住你现在说的话。嘎子，如果有一天，我们真的产生了分歧，我也希望你知道，我是你选择的君主。"

这一次，郑云龙没有等阿云嘎回答，转身走开，威严君主眼神中的火焰没有熄灭，他将它们掩藏起来，成为胸中燎原的星火。他走到门口停下却没有回头，斟酌一番开了口："这件事到此为止，我明天通知余老师开始给他治疗。"埋在阴影里的狼一样的眼睛目送他的君主的离开，长长的睫毛半盖住盘算的眸子。第二枚卵的出现破坏了天平两端好不容易维持的平衡，阿云嘎第一次有了脱控的感觉。刚才郑云龙和余笛的那番对话，几乎可以说算是郑云龙自己认下那第二枚卵是他的。但算算日子，王晰这第二个卵来得蹊跷，郑云龙不肯透露他的想法，但世界上没有永恒的秘密。无论如何，看来龙族很快就要再添新丁了。

—

王晰生病的时候总是格外畏寒，他模模糊糊的意识从混沌的梦境中挣脱出来，感觉到来自背后的一片温暖。"晰哥，晰哥，你做噩梦了。"背后温暖胸膛的主人是阿云嘎，阿尔法高于人类的体温是天然的暖炉。王晰转过身，含糊的说自己没事，却着实惊喘的厉害，手指紧紧攥在阿云嘎袍子上。他这种急于寻求保护的姿态，在阿云嘎看来是他的惊惶和无措，是对梦境里的人真实的恐惧。"晰哥，你梦见什么了？你好像在叫一个名字。""啊，可能你，听错了吧。"王晰躲闪的姿态，让阿云嘎几乎证实了自己的猜测，因为那是个连在梦中都不该出现的名字。阿云嘎拉住王晰的头发逼人看向自己"晰哥，你不该骗我。"阿云嘎没有错漏一瞬间王晰眼中的慌张："起来，把上周我去联盟谈判那日的记忆调给我看。"怀里病病歪歪的人为难的摇摇头，嘴唇抿得紧紧的，不说一句，拒绝的态度摆了十足十。

阿云嘎抱着王晰，大步往地下室走，强行夺取记忆这种违背地球法的技术，最适合阴暗的角落。是阿尔法人心照不宣审讯犯人的手法。虽然强取记忆不比主动调取记忆可以获得完整的记忆片段，但是几十个记忆碎片，已经足以让阿云嘎拼凑出完整的事实。被强行读取记忆的副作用虽因人而异，但带来的暂时性伤害都是巨大的。王晰的头脑陷入了混乱，他仿佛重回了那天的乐器收藏室。他抱住脑袋蜷缩在椅子里，巨大的肚子随着急促的呼吸起起伏伏，"不要再来了，别、别伤害我的孩子…"阿云嘎伸手要去抱他，却被当成了那个施暴者。王晰猛地推开阿云嘎，跌跌撞撞托着自己的大肚子又缩到离阿云嘎最远的墙角，哀求道："求求你，我不会告诉他们的，放过我，放过我们…"王晰头痛欲裂，根本认不清眼前的人，一副只要阿云嘎过去，就要发疯的架势。阿云嘎盯着神志不清的王晰片刻，猛然转身，把旁边的书桌整个掀翻。轰然巨响在地下室里被放大得如同惊雷，散落的纸张惊惶飞舞。这是阿云嘎第一次在王晰面展露如此的暴怒，虽然王晰认不得阿云嘎，但还懂得害怕。他一下没了声音，整个人僵在墙角，看着那个阿尔法一步一步走过来，一把将他抱起来。"啊！"王晰在巨大的心理压力下惊叫出声。"没事了，现在没事了，晰哥。"阿尔法抚摸着颤抖的细瘦脊背，一下一下直到那背上的肌肉渐渐放松下来。

火上浇油这种事从来都是最有效的。阿云嘎的控制欲虽然让王晰厌恶，不过有的时候也不光是坏处。脱控，是那个阿尔法最不能被碰触的神经。王晰垂着头乖乖趴在阿云嘎怀里，如果这时阿云嘎可以看见王晰的脸，就会发现他的神情异常的平静。那低垂的瘦弱肩膀，极其伤心似的一抽一抽，阿云嘎只觉得一把火烧在胸口。王晰作为当事人之一理应受到惩罚，但阿云嘎却认为此时王晰需要的是安慰的轻吻，而不是一顿鞭子。于是他便这么做了，他挑起惊慌失措的人的下巴，望着那双迷茫的眼睛，咬住王晰的嘴唇。不顾怀中微弱的抵抗逐渐加深了这个吻，直到他尝到了人类的血腥味才停止了这甜蜜的惩罚。王晰舔舔自己湿漉漉的嘴角，让自己渐渐在阿尔法的拥抱中平静下来。

王晰被阿云嘎放在温暖的床铺，盖上轻软的被子，细腻的手背上又得到一个浅浅的吻。狼王失去的东西之后会慢慢讨回来。阿云嘎招来他的副将下令："去把向哲给我抓进刑房，我没到之前，加一级防御。"衷心的副将犹豫了一下："可是…""郑云龙那边你不用担心。就算他是帝国的功臣和皇子，我也是他的直属上级，他可以逃得了王法，却逃不了军法。他的刑罚一律按军法处置。""是！将军。"副将看了看虚弱的王晰，便开口问要不要请余笛老师来看诊。阿云嘎看着王晰苍白的脸低声说："不，让高天鹤来吧。"副将领命而去，王晰听着阿云嘎施令，悬着的心算是放下一半。掌权者的盛怒就像飓风，会摧毁一切卷入的人和物，承接了他怒意的向哲…希望事情会按自己料想的那样发展吧，王晰疲惫的闭上了眼睛。


	11. 入幕之宾 10

【all晰】【深晰】入幕之宾 10

**本章****CP****：**周深X王晰 阿云嘎X王晰 （一点点） （郑云龙提及）  
**预警：**生子，初吻，黑化

**简介：**在过去，王晰有过一段不知算不算得上开心的时光，那段时间对王晰来说像一部褪色的旧电影，回头再去看的时候，像是上辈子的事情。

正文：

**第二章 往昔**

**7.****深深**

郑云龙即使做了最快速的反应去处理，阿云嘎雷霆之怒抓了郑云龙之子的事，也还是像一块投入池塘的石子，影响如涟漪一样不断在各大家族间扩大。不怀好意的甚至会猜测，曾经牢不可破的龙狼联盟是否就此有了嫌隙。流言也许可以用某种方法抑制，但是怀疑的种子一旦种下就再难拔除。对于阿云嘎的处理方式，郑云龙罕见的有了无力感，什么时候阿云嘎做事可以不再顾忌他们的关系了呢。

自幼不得不参与的权利斗争，让郑云龙可以敏感地嗅出所有欲望的味道。这点阿云嘎比不上他。向哲对王晰的心思，他早就有所察觉，当然，他不信王晰对这种心思毫不知情。纯血长子纠缠在那个人类身上的打量，私下里若有若无的碰触，这些点点滴滴在他自己都不曾察觉得时候，就慢慢凝结成了深沉的欲念。王晰像花园里最美的那朵花诱引着自己的长子去采撷。郑云龙纵容这种探索，甚至容忍他染指。如果王晰可以开始改变他对人类参与繁育的态度，让他成为政治的顺臣，一点点让步是必须的。而且这给郑云龙展示了收服保守派的，一种新的可能性。

其实结合时间点和余老师的分析，第二枚卵的来历郑云龙心里就大概有了方向。但他太了解阿云嘎绝不会冷处理这件事，这就是为什么他在第一时间要替向哲认下那枚卵。东窗事发的第四天，郑云龙觉得差不多了，才找了时间去刑房问话，还特意挑了阿云嘎也在的时候。帝国骄傲的功臣被施与的酷刑，远远超过了父亲教育亲子的范畴。阿尔法特殊的体质为刑罚提供了便利，只要避开后颈的致命弱点，任何折磨都不会致死，极度的痛苦可以在受刑者身上一再轮回。过去在母星，这种刑罚只会用在族中叛徒身上。不间断的身体修复，让之前身体机能处于巅峰状态的阿尔法也虚弱下来，颧骨瘦削突出，身体冷得像具尸体，但眼下的阴影却衬得他双目精亮。

审问没有持续太久，事情经过交代清楚，其实只要想清几个问题，真相就呼之欲出。郑云龙问：事件偏偏发生在围剿的关键时刻，向哲入狱收益最大的是谁？王晰即使在调教到最痛苦崩溃的时候，你可曾听见过他说梦话？一个从来不说梦话的人，为何恰巧在和你独处的时候，清晰地说出了决定性的名字？"嘎子，夺取记忆之后的后遗症什么的都是可以伪装的。向哲犯错，我不阻止你罚他。罚够了就让他去赎过，这个时候我们不该内讧。"阿云嘎沉默，但郑云龙知道他一定听了进去。郑云龙走到刑架前直视那双布满血丝的倔强眼睛："有胆子做就要有本事善后，愚蠢就要付出代价，因为你的错误让人类钻了空子，这笔账我希望你还在战场上。你现在还敢称自己是保守派吗？为了一个人类背叛原则，你还是输了。"郑云龙目的达到，事情渐渐回到掌控之中，就恢复了平日的从容，转身往门外走时脸上甚至带着若有似无的笑意。临到门口仿佛想起什么："对了，阿哲，你刚说那天你在乐器收藏室找到他的时候，他正在干什么？"

双卵的事结束得雷大雨小，这让王晰有些不好的感觉。向哲还是被派回了清剿前线，只不过比计划晚了那么一周。但这一周分外宝贵，王晰祈祷他拼命挣来的这段时间可以够人类联盟转移，保存实力。向哲出牢的时候，王晰每天都提心吊胆的等郑云龙的惩罚，但除了在他身边加派的守卫，什么都没有发生，只说让王晰配合药师静心养双卵。王晰以为郑云龙谁都不会饶，但他却两个都饶了。

—

一个多月之后，在一个下着小雪的冬夜，双卵中的第一枚卵有惊无险的诞生了。虽是有些早产，但除了蛋壳小了些，软了些，竟然并没有什么大的妨碍。莹白的蛋壳近乎透明，像极了窗外裹了一树的银白冰晶。在保温箱的灯光下甚至可以看见里面蜷缩的新生命。早产的卵要在仪器的保护下再发育一段时间，才能交给王晰化壳。连归族仪式都是王晰代受的。白狼族的披风被搭上王晰精疲力尽的肩头，去了半条命的人甚至要靠侍从搀扶才能坐稳在床上，疼痛让向来苍白的双颊染上淡淡的红色，皮肤因为出汗显得更细腻了，再多的营养剂也没能养胖他，除了肚子，四肢还是细细瘦瘦的，仿佛快要支撑不起诞育生命的重负。阿云嘎看着裹在白色锦绣里比新生卵还脆弱的人，生平第一次觉得指尖涌起一股无法自抑的暖意。

双卵之一诞生的意义非凡，阿云嘎觉得该让王晰给这个卵命名。王晰盯着阿云嘎笑得眯起来的眼睛半晌，没有拒绝这份从未有过的"殊荣"。卵生在夜里，他便取了个朋字。一是寓意冬夜月光皎白，二是双月寓意双生，月有身体的意思。他其实还留了个私心，朋者，意为友好相助，是希望未来他可以和几个亲兄弟友好团结，不要像阿尔法人那样冷漠寡情，当然王晰没告诉阿云嘎这层意思。阿云嘎觉得朋虽合适，但不足以表达重要性，兴冲冲硬要添个杰字在后头，杰出的杰也是俊杰的杰。对于阿云嘎的出尔反尔，王晰实在没心力与他争辩，随他沉浸在兴奋里。

顺利的生产完全没有让王晰觉得轻松片刻。在一个多月的待产中，他没有获得任何关于联盟的消息。王晰直觉事情不对却投告无门，如困兽般的处境让他渐渐变得焦躁。诞下朋杰后，这种无助有增无减，借着孕育双卵的由头，那两个竟用准后的头衔给他的身份再添一层禁锢。从而顺理成章地，将他关进了一个更坚固华丽的牢笼。王晰的新屋华丽无比，里面从花园到温泉浴池一应俱全，不过唯独少了自由。从此王晰的寝殿作为独立的区域，只有郑云龙和阿云嘎可以进出。这隔绝了王晰所有可以联系外界的方法，过去传递消息的通道全部断掉，情势逼得他不得不开始另寻出路。

"开心点，你最近看着越来越忧郁了，整天在愁什么呢？"高天鹤现在每天都要亲自为王晰打强化药剂。王晰因为刚生产完，子宫受到冲击，身体的亏虚还没有补上，随着余下的另一枚卵的迅速成长，王晰的身体状态总不大稳定，在他未稳固前，连那两位都必须压抑着不能碰他。"我还是劝你别整天给他们脸色看。其实你该感谢他们，不仅给了你优渥的生活和崇高的地位，还让你可以拥有自己的孩子。以你的体质，既不能像人类女子一样排卵，精子也没有活性，理应是一生不会有任何子嗣的。但是你看你现在，有了这么多传承你基因的后代。和别的人类奴隶比，你得到的已经够多了，该知足。"话虽然听着刺耳，但却提醒了王晰，他最近情绪过于外化，让人轻易就猜出状态。"多想想开心的事，太沮丧对你和卵都没好处…""这种生活有什么意思呢？"王晰开口，要求说的不紧不慢，心里却着实没底："过去在殿外孩子们还可以时常来探望，现在搬来这里，程昱和书剑碍着身份不能来，就只有我一个人。实在闷得慌，想找佳琳来陪我说说话。"如果来个人作伴可以让王晰高兴起来，改善健康状态，高天鹤就一定会去劝阿云嘎。但多一个人说话真的可以开心起来吗？

王晰离开教廷的这几年好像没了记忆。经历的事情太多，真正能记得的确非常少，人类会选择性淡忘痛苦的事情，因为愁苦的情感会让人活不下去，这是人类的生存本能。而在过去，王晰有过一段不知算不算得上开心的时光，那段时间对王晰来说像一部褪色的旧电影，回头再去看的时候，像是上辈子的事情。幼时王晰在教廷一直过得都是种孤独却单纯的日子，身边除了廖老师就只有川子一个，人情冷暖都是从小见惯的。王晰以为他会这样过完一辈子，在教廷当个不起眼的歌者，然后在台上唱唱圣歌混口饭吃，最大的愿望就是运气好些，能被选上成为圣颂者，这样就不用在35岁以后离开教廷，而可以留在教廷终老。这些只不过是当年一个少年人的痴想，注定会因为相遇而改变。

—

在泰庭，但凡知道周深的人都喜欢用两个词评价他，温柔，开朗。他好像从不生气，对人总是一副温和的笑脸，八面玲珑，为人圆滑得可以处理好所有交际关系。本来以王晰的身份，这辈子都不会认识像周深这样精彩的人物。但命运的际会发生在一个平凡的冬日—在那间小小的歌房。其实王晰从知道自己是双性人的那一刻，就计划想成为教廷里的圣颂者。他认为，这是世界上最适合他这个双性人的职业。圣颂者不但要是最优秀的歌者，还必须对信仰虔诚，熟知教义，历史和诗歌，最重要的是必须守心、禁欲。他的身体畸形，从来没想过自己有一天可以像正常人那样婚娶，就算他喜欢孩子，子嗣也从来是不可能的事。既然他注定孤寡无家，成为圣颂者，留在教廷就成了他前半生最重要的追求。作为不吃香的男低音，他无时无刻不在为那一天努力。

和往常一样，王晰喜欢在夜深人静独自一人到歌房练歌。他喜欢夜晚不同于白日的冷冽空气，也喜欢夜晚深沉的静谧。此时，他可以唱自己喜欢的歌，如同一只沉在隐秘海底的人鱼，吟唱着只属于自己的无人能懂的歌曲。低沉温柔的歌声在夜的衬托下更加的婉转动听，孤单的回响是王晰献给夜神的赞歌。然而今天的歌声不同，歌唱至中段，一道与低沉相反的哼唱渐渐融合进来。王晰着实被这天籁般的高音惊了一跳。回头就见来人一张带笑的脸。那人随着王晰的惊讶也停了歌声，但很快就哼着调子催促王晰继续。王晰只犹豫了一下便继续开口和歌。他们的声音仿佛天生和谐，陌生感没有持续片刻，两人就都投入了歌曲的意境。长长的尾音结束，两人唱得酣畅，只剩交错的呼吸声在蓦然寂静的房间回响。来人鼓起掌来，从门口的阴影里走到王晰面前，清脆优美的声音又响起来："你唱得真好听。"王晰很少被主动搭讪，也从未受过如此直接的夸赞，一时就慌了神，只结结巴巴回了句你也是。

眼前纤细的少年似乎并没有在意王晰暂时的失态，跑到一边拿起王晰在练的谱子看起来："你打算成为圣颂者吗？"王晰盯着这个突然闯入他小世界的活泼孩子，不知该怎么接话，轻轻嗯了一声作答后，又觉得自己的表现太过冷淡，刚想要再说些什么补救。少年就接住话头："是你的话，我觉得一定可以。能告诉我这首歌的名字吗？""Уральская рябинушка，乌拉尔的花楸树，一首复原出来的古俄语歌。""现在还能唱这种歌的人不多了，看来你势在必得。"小孩清亮得眼睛抬起来盯住王晰，眼里都是好奇。王晰被看得忐忑，急忙错开眼神道："你…我好像，从未见过你。""啊，我是刚被派来羽院的。""怪不得…"羽院的人区别于他们这些普通歌者，都是养来专供阿尔法皇室娱乐的，是各项艺术的佼佼者，而且还不能出身太差。怪不得他有这么优越的嗓音和能力，地位也比王晰高了不知几级。少年搭在椅子边的双腿荡起来，像猫思考时的尾巴。"诶，别露出一副沮丧的样子，要对自己有信心嘛。王…晰…，晰哥？我可以这么叫你吗？"少年冲王晰晃晃手里的谱子，被后者一把夺回去。王晰的字没得人正经教过，所以他自以为并不好看。少年看出人恼了他，赶紧调皮的笑笑："现在我知道你在哪儿，叫什么了，以后有时间我要来找你和歌的。"王晰这辈子还没见过像他对自己这般热情主动的人，拒绝的话没说出口就错过了时机。少年看了下表，瞪大了眼睛："诶呀都这个时间了，我该回去了。改天见。"说着跳下椅子就要急急奔出歌房。看他突然要走，王晰不知是着了什么魔，竟然叫住了他："你…叫什么？""你可以叫我深深。"名为深深的少年留给王晰一个灿烂的笑容，转眼就消失在门口。

叽叽喳喳像只雀鸟般的少年消失后，歌房里重归安静，王晰居然有一种怅然若失的感觉。对于这个突然出现又快速消失的孩子，王晰轻叹一声，无奈的收拾好谱子，继续练歌。但是不知怎么的，后半夜的练习并不顺利，总是频频忘词，对自己失望之余，王晰决定先回寝室好好睡一觉后明天再继续。那个叫深深的孩子应该也已经睡下了吧？王晰想着，嘴角就轻轻牵了牵。

深深的样子像个刚开始成熟的少年，纤细的身形比王晰矮了半个头，因此王晰从来没问过深深的年龄，就理所当然的把他当成了小辈看。王晰其实也不爱探听别人的私事，像年龄，来历这种事，他不在乎，而且因为身体的特殊性，他也很怕被人问起自己。王晰若喜欢一个人，必定是喜欢他的当下，而不是过去，也不是虚无缥缈的未来。

两人平时的生活其实完全没有交集，但深深真的像他说的那样，隔三差五就会神出鬼没地出现在王晰练歌的地方。也许是帮改个谱子，也许是要求一起练个和声，总有不同的事情让王晰忙起来。王晰本来是不愿意让一个陌生人打扰他深夜属于自己的时间的，但后来他发现深深带来的谱子里，总有他查都查不到的古曲，那些都是人类曾经失落的文明，也是他最爱的内容。是而，他便默许小孩时常的骚扰。一来二去便也熟络起来，聊的内容也从单一的音乐慢慢丰富成生活经历，偶尔还互相开开玩笑。他们渐渐变得像相处多年的朋友。少年一口一个晰哥，王晰就唤他我的深深。

随着交往的深入，他们的会面也就不再仅限于晚间。王晰越发觉得少年各方面堪称完美，除了飘忽不定的行踪。他总突然出现，有的时候又会连续消失个好几天。不过但凡他们在一起的时间，王晰从来不会觉得无聊，和他说话王晰总是不经意就笑起来。他们的声线是天作之合，在生活上深深也渐渐成为王晰最好的倾诉对象。这是王晰人生第一次体验一段如此亲密的关系，那种全心全意信任对方的感觉着实不坏，深深这个名字成了他心里极尽呵护的小小火光。连王晰自己都搞不清他对深深的喜欢里有多少依赖的成分。这种依赖源自于他前二十几年生命中，对爱和家的渴求和不确定。两个人站在一起，王晰总是喜欢搭着深深的肩，是恰好的高度。表面看，这是王晰占有欲的表现，而实际上不过是对失去的恐惧。他像个窃喜的小偷般患得患失地守着本该不属于他的东西。

王晰对他们之间的关系开始有意识，是在一次他们不顾教廷的规矩，偷跑出去庆祝王晰生日的时候。那天他们第一次尝了泰庭最富盛名的美食。他们一起用演出的戏服扮作联盟贵族混进餐厅，又一起吃掉了深深半年的薪资。不像王晰，羽院的人是有酬劳的。餐桌上杯盘精致，两人衣冠楚楚，对坐而视，暧昧的灯光和音乐把气氛渲染得刚好。看着对面细心帮自己布菜的深深，忽的王晰产生个荒唐的念头，觉得深深这是不是算是在追求他。他的关照是张精致的网，温柔细密，让王晰义无反顾地兜头撞进来。

—

是一个阴天，乌云阴沉的压在天边一上午，终于在午后开始下起蒙蒙的雨来，春雷远远的从东南方向滚来，气压低的叫人胸闷。王晰结束白天的表演，冒着雨一路跑回寝房。春雨沾湿王晰密密的头发，他一进屋就摸黑去拿毛巾盖在头上。转身的瞬间，一道闪电恰巧曝光了整个房间，长长的影子斑驳得投在地上，阴影深处露出一张被照得惨白的脸。王晰倒抽一口气，连退两步。惊雷炸响，第二道闪电接连而至。第二次的曝光让王晰终于看清了靠坐在椅子上的人，是深深。"怎么这样吓我？"王晰惊魂未定，狂跳的心脏在确认了来人的身份后才渐渐平稳。"天黑，也不开灯。"王晰没有过多责怨，绕过静坐的人去够后面的开关。走到一半忽然被拦了去路。黑暗中一只手顺着他的大腿内侧抚上去，别住了他一条腿。深深的手劲大得惊人，让他一时竟挣脱不开。王晰觉得今天他太不一样，只好放弃去开灯，耐心蹲下来，努力抬眼想看清埋在影子里的阿尔法的表情："深深？怎么啦？发生什么事儿了？"同样一张脸，笑起来的时候会让人如沐春风，而面无表情的时候，就变成另外一个人，锋利得像一把出鞘的刀刃。而此时的深深就是后者。

和深深接触久了之后，就发觉他有时候并不像表面看上去那么开朗，说是阴晴不定也不为过。王晰理解这其中的道理—光线越明亮，它投照出来的阴影就越浓重。有几个晚上，他会像一个幽灵一样出现在王晰身边。低垂的眼睛像被什么沉重的事情压的抬不起来，说话也会心不在焉。第一次见到这种状态，王晰既惊心于小孩的阴沉一面，但同时又觉得有些庆幸。至少在他面前，深深的情绪是真实没有隐瞒的。他不知道什么样的事能将一个年级尚轻的孩子变成这样的性格，不过既然深深不说，他就不问。每当这时王晰通常会为他唱起一支古老的歌，低柔的嗓音会把两个人带回那个古老平静的时代。王晰的歌声可以拯救那双阴沉的眼睛，它们会慢慢抬起来，注视投入歌声的歌者，然后不再移开。但在王晰不曾察觉的时刻，他每唱一次，那道望向他的目光就越深沉一分。

"我给你唱首歌吧。"王晰将手搭在对方冰凉的手上，打算像前几次那样故技重施。温柔的歌声充溢在黑暗的空间，混杂着窗外的雷雨声显得有些违和的诡异。一直沉默的人拿过盖在王晰头上的毛巾，本来擦着人半湿的头发，之后毛巾却渐渐下移，直至完全盖住王晰的眼睛。低沉的歌声蓦的停下。"继续。"椅子上的少年居高临下看着跪坐在地上的人，轻声发令。眼前绝对的黑暗让王晰隐隐感觉有事要发生。随着歌声，附在眼睛上的布巾在脑后越收越紧，紧到勒疼了王晰的眼睛。低音的歌者轻哼一声断了曲调："深深？"他不明白发生了什么，两道眉皱在一起，伸手要去拨开眼睛上的禁锢。少年的声音越发严厉："手别动，不许停。""可我…""唱。"后面的歌，王晰没法专心，断断续续的曲子，七零八落的歌词，眼前的黑暗燃烧了他所有的感知和注意力。最后的尾音变了形，被深深掐住脸颊，吞进嘴里。

王晰陷入感官的混乱，他的眼睛和脸颊都被弄得很痛，对于嘴里的侵犯完全不知道作何反应。深深狂乱的咬破王晰的嘴唇再舔上去，灵活的舌头探进深处，挑逗敏感的上颚。唇角和唇角摩擦，急躁的孩子拉开王晰的下巴，强迫他吃进自己的津液。搅动的水声回荡在漆黑的房间，王晰从不知道一个吻可以如此色情，他幻想中恋人的初吻是青涩而甜蜜的。湿热的深吻结束，两个人都气喘吁吁，深深将湿润的嘴唇靠在王晰耳边磨蹭，让所有欲望深重的呼吸都喷吐在王晰发烫的耳垂上。他轻声用气音叫他："晰哥。"细声的耳语在王晰听来却振聋发聩，那声音太近，直直从耳蜗扎到心里。春雷渐渐向远处咆哮而去，天空降下的几道寂静闪电，将两人纠缠的影子印上墙壁。

深深在王晰耳根落下一个浅吻。"我可能好长时间不能来看你。你要等我。"一阵窸窣的响动，王晰感觉眼前的禁锢骤然一松。毛巾慢慢滑下去，椅子上的少年已经不见了踪影。王晰用力眨了眨眼睛，他被人勒的眼前发花，用了好久才看清这一屋的孤寂。良久之后，他彻底瘫坐在地上，用手背蹭了蹭还湿唇角，对着浓重的夜色落寞的笑笑。这时一场靡靡的春雨已经停了。

—

最近一切都不太对劲，身边总有人莫名其妙的消失。整个教廷人心惶惶，生怕下一个就轮到自己。王晰最近也心神不宁，他已经快两个月没见到深深，几番打听也都碰了壁。深深会不会也已经在失踪的名单里，王晰整日被自己的这种想法折磨的萎靡不振。川子察觉到王晰的状态不对，特地来提醒他："最近上边好像是在清查叛徒，乱的不得了，发现可疑的当场就带走，如果抓到实据就格杀勿论。我看你最近也小心点，别一个人行动了，别跟不认识的人说话，也别接别人的东西。""这些你都是从哪儿知道的？""我…我总有我的办法呗，总之我劝你，你那个什么人，这些天也别找了。"川子欲言又止，好像知道什么的样子。王晰就看准了这点，揪着川子非要问出个名堂。王晰的至交好友无奈的叹了口气，最后还是松了口："实话说，他不仅没消失，还活得很好。我有一个，呃，朋友，上个礼拜在皇室大宴上看到他，唱完歌就单独被龙家君主召到后室，到宴会结束都没再露过面。早已不是第一次了，就…现在当红的很。咳，你想想他能直接被调来羽院，就不是个简单的人啊。"川子顿了顿。"本来不想这么直接告诉你，但你早点知道早点脱离吧。攀高枝这个事你阻止不了…"后面川子说了什么，王晰一句都没听进去，只不过他心里的那簇刚刚点燃的渺小火焰，在风中晃了晃还是熄灭了。

时至初夏的时节，世界万物都在显示着旺盛的生命力。教廷山脚下的玫瑰全都开了，浓郁的香气掩盖着土里面的血腥味道。持续3个多月的深入清叛，终于在獾族的大主教倒台后彻底结束了。教廷的权杖易了主。灰色的灵鸟取代了之前棕色的狼獾，教廷门前巨型的族旗在一天之内换了颜色。在这场血腥的屠杀里，黑龙从红狮手里收复了教廷的实权。灰色的灵鸟在黑龙的扶植下站上了教廷的金顶，成了龙族手下效忠的大封臣。真真是一箭双雕，大获全胜。

灵鸟授封那天，教廷的36座钟楼一齐为新任的主教长鸣祝祷。那天，也是王晰时隔近四个月，终于再次见到他的"深深"。此时站在教坛中央的那个人已经不再是他认识的那个热爱音乐，喜欢缠着他的少年了。王晰差点没有认出他来，一切是那么的熟悉又不同，他身披象征身份的华丽衣袍，手握金灿灿的权利，耀花所有人的眼。在万众瞩目下，他一步步走上教廷的石阶，一双阿尔法人独有的金色眸子嵌在他笑盈盈的脸上。人群里，鞠红川猛地看向一旁的王晰。后者怔怔的看了台上的人半晌，千言万语，千头万绪全部郁结在心口，无从发泄也无从申诉。王晰的眼神暗了暗，转身默默退出喧闹的观礼人群，只留给他的好友一个萧索的背影。

新主入位，旧的人被换下去，就要有新的人抵上来。主教发话，要从歌者里新选一批人入羽院，来补之前的缺。身边所有人都跃跃欲试，唯独王晰兴致缺缺，羽院这个词只会勾起他伤情的记忆。对于选拔考核，王晰根本只想应付了事。他对入羽院没兴趣，不过是成为更高级的玩物罢了。正想着，人群就骚动起来，王晰抬首望去，竟然是现在声名远播的大主教亲自莅临了考核现场。又见那张熟悉的脸，王晰一时心潮澎湃，只能选择落荒而逃。他现在最需要的就是冷静。

周深在人群里一眼就找到他，急急跟了他出去，终于在长廊尽头的拐角截住了他："晰哥。"脆生生的嗓音时隔4个月再度响起，显得一点都不真实。"你骗我。"王晰骂完又要走，周深赶紧手伸过来，强硬的搂住他的腰，头扎在他胸口，声音有点闷："我现在来了，你能原谅我吗？"王晰咬咬牙，他想问想说的太多，混在一起出口的话，却成了实实在在的埋怨："4个月啊，你知不知道我有多担心，身边好多人都消失了，我不知道…""啊，晰哥想知道什么，我都告诉你，好吗？"听出王晰心软事情就好办多了，周深话音里都带了笑意，不用再被遮掩的金色眸子，真诚的望着王晰。别扭的人不肯答话，周深只好掰着王晰的下颌凑近他的唇边，献上一个安抚又讨好的轻吻。"看来我得先向晰哥重新介绍自己。你好，我是教廷的大主教，灵鸟新任族长，我叫周深。"


	12. 入幕之宾 11

**【all晰】【深晰】入幕之宾 11**

**本章****CP****：**周深X王晰 （周深在左边，左边，左边）  
**预警：**破处，疼痛描写，黑化周深

**简介：**不论什么时代，你们都需要一种力量拯救你们肆虐的感情，悲恸，欢喜，爱和恨。也需要一种信仰去承担你们心中的罪恶。和我们不同，你们只要活着，就需要归属感，需要"神"的指引和救赎。人类啊，总是这样脆弱又容易被迷惑。

* * *

正文：

**第二章 往昔**

**8.****初蒙**

申寂 335年，泰庭

王晰还是进了羽院，多少人嫉妒王晰的幸运，却不了解他的曲折故事。荣耀的背后不过是周深坚持要把王晰安置在自己身边。自从成了大主教以后，周深私下里在王晰面前，似乎又变回了那个满脸笑容的孩子，缠人又体贴。而且据他坦白，跟龙族君主的一切不过是交易：龙族扶助周深夺得灵鸟族长之位，做为交换，灵鸟族人需要潜伏在教廷，助龙族暗中铲除余孽。最后功成的奖赏颇丰，那便是掌控教廷的绝对权力。龙族用教廷的权杖换取灵鸟族一世的忠诚。不过就算周深如实相告，王晰也不知道该不该这么轻易原谅周深的欺骗。在王晰心里，有些毁坏的东西是无法补回完好如初的。他对周深的感情产生了前所未有的矛盾。所以现在对于周深的亲近，王晰能躲便躲，歌不再愿意单独和，送来的谱子也不收了。如果早知道周深是效命龙族的阿尔法，或许这辈子，他都不会让自己陷入如此被动的情形。有时候王晰表演正好会有周深在场，每每看到舞台下斡旋在各个家族之间谈笑风生的周深，又想到之前血腥清洗的策划者就是这个外表开朗的孩子，他就总有些不寒而栗。王晰没有办法强迫自己用之前的态度来对他。

在僵持中，一转眼到了盛夏。夏日的时光总是燥热而散发着蓬勃的生命力，热烈的阳光对所有生命产生影响。王晰明里暗里的拒绝消磨着周深的耐心，恢复之前的关系有这么难吗？王晰的态度让周深时常无法专心。王晰太特殊了，是周深执行任务时的意外收获，和周深之前遇到过的所有omega或人类都不一样。和他相处周深能感觉到真诚，这种东西他已经很久没体验到过了。王晰总是默默的就对周深付出了全部真心和信任。周深不否认自己想得到他，并且打算从了解他开始—动用点私权查查王晰的过往和喜好不是什么难事。周深望向窗外，对自己的决定感到满意，山后的乌云飘过来，一刻钟便完全遮住本来炽热的阳光，云的影子投下来，将整个教廷都笼罩在风雨欲来的气氛中。

—

王晰站在空旷的大厅中央，喉结不安的上下滚动，一刻钟前，他还站在台上给几个阿尔法贵族表演，这一刻就被人领到这里。王晰从小长在教廷，他却从来没有进过这间华贵的房间，他脚下是触感极佳的缂丝地毯，半开的窗框出了泰庭最美的景致，花园里开的正艳的玫瑰便从这窗口幽幽地送来沉郁的花香。阳光从拱形挑顶的仿古玻璃花窗透进来，在地上投绘出五彩斑斓的战争故事，古老的神祗位于故事中心，正拯救众生。王晰刚刚好站在这幅巨图的中央，半侧脸影影倬倬地仿佛被贴上精致的佃花。一阵炽热的微风拂过窗边精致的塔特罗蔓纱，这样精美如梦的午后让王晰忽然有一瞬恍惚。

恍惚间，王晰被脖子上忽的一阵冰凉激了个机灵。"想什么呢，这么出神。"王晰转头对上一双猫一般狡黠的眼睛。"深深，是你把我叫到这儿来的？"其实王晰早该猜到是他，整个帝国，只有主教的手是这样终年的冰凉。因为早年圣战时期的辐射，周深没能长成阿尔法人通常的高大身材，始终保持着少年一般的纤细，体温甚至比人类还低。这让他在阿尔法人中间受了不少质疑和歧视。不过他特殊的身材也不光是坏处，所有阿尔法中只有他可以轻易伪装成人类。所以也只有他，这次能成功的帮龙族完成清洗任务。

周深意味不明的笑着看了困惑的王晰一眼："怎么，看到是我失望啦？晰哥不会以为是哪位贵族看上你了？"他抽回手，顺着王晰之前的目光看向那扇占据整面墙的玻璃花窗问道："你知道为什么我们还让人类保留宗教吗？"王晰摇头。周深挑起王晰额前的一缕碎发，开始用一根手指轻轻描摹王晰的轮廓。"因为不论什么时代，你们都需要一种力量拯救你们肆虐的感情，悲恸，欢喜，爱和恨。也需要一种信仰去承担你们心中的罪恶。和我们不同，你们只要活着，就需要归属感，需要"神"的指引和救赎。人类啊，总是这样脆弱又容易被迷惑。"

周深描完王晰的脸，朝右手边的副厅走过去，华丽的红色主教长袍迤逦的拖在身后，站定在属于主教的主座前，完美的一如古文艺复兴时期的油画。"知道吗，我刚才从别人那里听到一些有趣的事，关于你。"周深将脸藏在穹顶巨大的的阴影里。王晰看不清周深的表情，心里却沒由来的一跳。"这不，我就急着赶来确认了。"周深摘下他的长袍随意扔在主座上，脚步轻快的从大理石的从台阶上踱下来，鞋跟在高阔的厅堂发出清冷的回响，诡异的氛围让王晰在这7月的暖阳里微湿了衣领。周深走到他面前，表情微妙的搭上他的肩膀，缓慢却不容拒绝的将王晰向下压，王晰禁不住阿尔法人的力气，膝盖一弯跪在了地上。事情越发不对劲了。"深深？"王晰无辜受难，紧张的等待一个结果。周深脸上渐渐没了表情，将王晰的头往自己怀里压："之前不是这样的。"没头没尾的回答让王晰在周深怀里怔了怔。那怀抱太紧了，让王晰没法呼吸，于是他手里推了周深几下，没敢太用力。

周深却被怀里这几下挣扎惹着了似的，一只手拖着他把他摔在地毯上，尖利的指甲划破他胸前的布料，有几道太过用力，丝丝血迹渗透了外面雪白的绸缎。王晰身上还穿着刚才表演的衣服。象征歌者白袍，中间只拿三指宽的腰带松松系住，宽大的衣摆把他衬得伶仃，明明人生得高挑，骨架却着实的小。细细的胳膊细细的腰，被周深一推，窄窄的一团蜷在地上，赤裸的胸膛上下剧烈的起伏着。周深压下王晰下意识阻挡的手，一脚踩住露出来的后腰，伸手抽了他的腰带就去捆他的手。"深、深深…"王晰被这突如其来的暴虐惊得的脱口唤他，声音里带着不解和委屈。以往周深即使要和他亲昵，最多就只到亲吻这一层，从未拆过他的裤子。但现在却硬压了他的双腿，要脱他的裤子。王晰不知道周深发的什么疯，只是本能的抵抗。

周深反绑住他的手，扯住他的头发，又将他的上半身拽直起来。"你…唔…"王晰的声音被粗暴的打断，深入的吻堵上了拒绝的嘴唇。由于不用再隐藏自己的身份，阿尔法放出尖利的犬齿划破王晰的舌头。仿佛要不够似的，疯狂的吮吸王晰口中的汁液，血丝混着唾液像一条纠缠不清的红线，从王晰的唇角一直淌到纤细的锁骨。仿佛受了血腥的刺激，周深异常的兴奋激动，连呼吸都像要吃掉他一样急促。他蓦地放开王晰的嘴，手臂绕过后面困住怀里人细长的脖子，伴着激烈的喘息在王晰耳边轻轻的撒娇控诉："晰哥，我好气呀。你身上藏着的好地方，我竟然是你身边最后一个知道的。"王晰只觉得一阵晕眩，七上八下的心，像是被冻结又像是被火烤。自己的秘密还是被知道了，怎么突然会这样呢？！他一瞬脑中一片空白…也许有一天他会愿意选择和周深坦白。但秘密揭露不能是现在这个节点，也不能是这个方式。他的身心都还没有做好迎接这一切的准备。

"深深，你冷静一点，不是这样的。"王晰的心脏狂跳，发了死力也没能挣脱桎梏。人类的力气在阿尔法人面前如蚍蜉撼树，他很快他就气喘吁吁的力尽了。因为不配合，王晰的裤子最后是撕碎的。身体上的隐疾，让王晰二十多年来从未在任何人面前裸露。此刻两条光裸的腿在阳光下简直白得反光。他将腿夹得紧紧的，努力遮掩那个多了副女阴的羞处，嘴里只会哀哀的叫着别字。王晰又急又羞得快要哭出来，胸口上都起了一层薄汗。周深将王晰这幅受刑般的姿态看在眼里，忽然停下手里的动作，歪着头面无表情的看着躺在地上的人："啊，我是不是吓到你了，晰哥。我不想强迫你的，你乖一点，自己打开，我就不生你气了，好嘛？"眼前这个面无表情的孩子，是王晰真心实意喜欢过也怨过的人，哪怕他是敌方欺骗过自己，王晰却无法不承认他仍在自己心里占据着重要的地位。

混乱的想法冲击着大脑，此时此刻王晰还是妥协了。算了，他闭上眼睛，躺在地上颤颤巍巍将双腿打开一条缝，默许周深把自己藏了多年的身体看个通透。周深按着人的膝盖用力将腿分开的更大，让里面的肉缝彻底曝露在阳光底下。忍受着羞耻的查看，王晰被绑住的手心都要掐出血了。王晰的下面是一朵雌雄同蕊的娇花，前后都是未经人事的粉嫩色泽，形态兼具了少年与少女的所有美感。由一小撮花瓣护住的肉缝，像他本人一样细细窄窄。玻璃花窗的影子给他腿间的蜜花附上了一层漂亮的颜色，周深忍不住凑近，仔细查看这朵诱人之花的更细之处。他的手拂过王晰的阴茎，拨弄他女性的肉豆，接着缓缓揉进幼小的花口。周深探究的手势成了压垮王晰的最后一根稻草，忍耐了很久的一滴眼泪顺着眼角落入地毯，崩溃得无声无息。

"看到了吧？我是个畸形的怪物。"陷入自我否定的人类自暴自弃的让泪浸湿鬓发，他的下体，他最丑陋的秘密被一览无余的暴露出来。周深掰过王晰侧向一边的脸，让王晰看着他。"晰哥好看，这里也漂亮。我就喜欢。"喜欢？他不觉得自己是怪物？王晰生平第一次被别人认可自己的身体，难以置信的睁大眼睛。难道这副身体不让他厌恶？他这个样子也是可以被人接受，让人喜欢的吗？王晰脆弱地希望得到认可的心态，被轻易看破。周深好像能读出他的思想般给出了标准答案。陷入冲击的人呆呆的**，**周深咬上王晰的唇，趁机加深了这个吻，有了温度的呼吸一下下喷在王晰脸上。

"你感受一下。"周深一手遮住王晰的眼，另一只手顺着肉缝来回磨蹭着，不时揉捏两下花口，希望能把花口揉松，揉开。缠绵的吻和富有技巧的抚弄，让王晰腿间的羞处突然涌上一股热潮，渐渐感到前所未有的快感和舒服，火烧火燎地烫着，身体也慢慢染上了淡淡的玫瑰色。强烈的快感从不停被搔弄的肉缝处顺着脊柱蹿上大脑，让王晰有种焚身的错觉，头脑越来越迷糊。他二十几年的人生中，为了避讳自己双性的身体，从不愿跟人过度亲密，更别说如此直接深入的爱抚。面对汹涌而至的陌生情欲，王晰无所适从，只觉得下腹越来越紧，身前的阴茎也慢慢翘起一个弧度。

周深看王晰的身体动了情，就试着将中指慢慢塞进去，拇指在外逗弄前面半勃的阴茎。还没进去一个指节，手指就被一层薄薄的屏障挡住了去路。这一下弄疼了王晰，腰都蜷缩起来。周深惊讶于他刚才摸到的东西，他没想到一个双性人竟然还有那层象征处子的膜瓣。王晰那里细窄得只能容下一个手指，相较于阿尔法发达的性器，要想进去免不了要受罪了。不过王晰这里天生如此，迟早是要被破开的，以后慢慢适应应该就会好的，周深恶劣的想。

身下无辜的人类显然不知道接下来会发生什么，只半睁着迷茫的双眼抵抗令他无力的快感。王晰的身体虽然起了情欲，但是密花里却是干干净净什么都没有，收缩的花穴分泌不出润滑的蜜汁。如果这样直接进去，王晰不死也要去了半条命的。周深不想把人弄死，更不想废了这可爱的地方。他俯下身，抬起一条腿架在肩上，手指拨开保护花心的肉唇，舔上带着膜瓣的细嫩花心。"啊！"舌尖碰触膜瓣的感觉太过刺激，酥麻的感觉直冲头顶，王晰夹住腿想要逃避这灭顶的快感，禁锢的体位，却让他根本护不住自己被舌尖侵犯的娇嫩花穴。

阿尔法的舌头像一条蛇，不仅要钻入他的身体，更要往他心里钻去。情欲的煎熬让王晰出了好多汗，体内的热流推着他不断向高处攀升，不安分的野兽就要冲破他的身体。掌控一切的阿尔法，没法再保持温柔，他狠狠制住身下扭动的人，把舌头往花穴更深处顶弄，不时搅动舌尖，让闭合着的花口体验异物入侵的感觉。周深放过花口又叼起上方的肉芽，小小的肉球被放在阿尔法尖利的齿间来回厮磨，胡乱把那肉芽拨弄得东倒西歪，发出羞人的水声。粗暴的啃噬让王晰又爽又怕，生怕阿尔法会一口咬掉他下面无用的小肉块。眼看王晰在欲海里沉浮，周深怎么会轻易放过？他迅速含住王晰完全勃起的阴茎，舌尖在顶端的小孔不断挑逗。高潮是个悬崖，他要逼迫王晰不断攀上去。王晰下体的三个敏感点都被照顾周到，那感觉像是死过一回。很快，王晰的阴茎在周深嘴里勃勃跳动，周深见状调皮的用力一吸，初尝情欲的人哪里受到了这样的撩拨，眼看就要射出初精。周深放出犬齿，一口要在阴茎根部，压制王晰无法控制的高潮。一阵前所未有的酥麻感穿透王晰全身，被强行抑制的高潮让他从头到脚，都开始忍不住抽搐起来。

"啊，啊，我要死了，呜…"脆弱的人类眼泪甩了一地，这次是因为快感。"还不行，晰哥，不然一会儿你就没体力了。"王晰不能射精，整个人都被逼出了媚态。他一张坨红的脸向上微微抬起，由下往上的视角显得他五官更加精致。因为喘息而半开的嘴里时不时会露出躁动的舌尖。上挑的眼睛向下睨着周深的动作，微颦的眉和湿润的眼睛是无与伦比的清媚。

"晰哥，第一次都会很疼哦。怕不怕？"沉浸在高潮里的人没能回话。周深笑笑，在王晰脸上轻轻的亲了几下，压住细瘦的腰，将自己已经涨起倒钩的阴茎挤进王晰小巧的肉唇，轻轻挤压那不断收缩的花口上。粗大的前端顺着细缝来回逡巡，将冒出来的前液抹在不能自己润滑的蜜花上。王晰慢慢从高潮回过神来，只觉得一根巨大的东西热烫地烙贴着自己的女穴，它的分量让王晰着实感到心惊，一下子全副心思都放在了腿间马上要被撑开的花口上。"等…深深，进不去，不可能的…"恐惧使人下意识地挣扎，想要并拢双腿。不过事已至此，周深早就占好了位置，堵住所有可能的退路，不让王晰有一点逃避退缩的可能。"来…晰哥，看着我眼睛。"周深的语气那么笃定和自信，一下稳住了陷入狂乱的王晰。慌乱他中盯住阿尔法那无机质的金色虹膜，感觉心脏就要跳出胸膛。

周深耐心的用自己的下身一下一下轻叩花口，试探着它的大小。每每顶部戳进去一些，就在人还没来得及喊疼的时候，那巨大热烫的入侵者便又退了回去，周深几次顶开又撤离，为王晰的身体做着准备。感受到阿尔法的巨大，紧闭的身体被一点点撑开。不仅没让王晰适应，反而越来越害怕，身前的勃起也有些软下来。又一次戳入，周深几乎送进了半个茎头，仅仅是这样王晰就已经觉得下身被撑开到极限，酸麻胀痛一齐翻涌上来。而这还不是最粗的地方。刚刚那一下让茎头碰到了里面的膜瓣，身体最羞耻的地方被撑开，穴口和里面的膜瓣都被挤得发疼。"深深，我不要做了。"王晰摇着头试着又挣了挣，可周深把他抓得太紧了，他连最微弱的挪动都做不到。无法躲避的恐惧让王晰几乎要发起抖来。

"不怕，最疼只会一下，适应就会好了。"清亮的声音如今像魔音一样贴着耳朵灌进耳道。阿尔法的前液在花口搅出"咕唧咕唧"的羞耻声响。周深觉得已经差不多了。这次的侵入不再是试探，滚圆的茎头挤进王晰无法抵抗的花口里，没等王晰适应，就微微往前一顶碰到了完好的屏障。看着王晰发红的眼眶，周深甚至开始觉得他有点可怜，明明是男人，却要承受比一般女子还疼几倍的破身痛苦…

雪白的胸乳在周深身下挺动，脱水的白鱼被按在教廷神圣的大殿中央，在古老神祗的注视下就要献出自己的第一次。献祭者细微的咽呜被高大空间无限放大，让一场"杀生"染上淫靡的色彩。周深两只胳膊环上王晰的肩膀，手固定住他的脑袋，像拥抱一样扎进身下人的怀里。他们两个胸口抵着胸口，头颈相交。周深压覆在王晰身上，确定他再无遁逃的空隙，而后腰胯迅速发力前挺，阿尔法肉质的凶器狠命地往王晰体内冲刺，一举攻破了王晰费心保护了二十几年的细薄屏障。这一下，最粗大的倒钩部分也被蛮力捅了进去，扇形的倒钩一进去就尽职的勾住王晰的花口。这样就算王晰中途想放弃，也是不可能的了。幼嫩的薄膜被巨大的外力凄惨的撕裂成几瓣，细小紧闭的肉道第一次被狠狠打开，不断地痉挛收缩想要排挤过大的异物。

"啊啊…！"王晰的痛呼在耳边炸开。他猛地挺起身子，脖子向后拼命拉抻躲避，崩出一道优美的线条。王晰只觉得腿间最脆弱的地方，被捅进了粗长的热刀子，要把他的下腹生生捣烂。他从没想过，娇嫩的下体要被如此粗暴的对待后才能体验性爱。巨大疼痛骤然淹没了王晰的所有感官，挺着身子僵在地上，全身都在冒着冷汗，而那个夺走他贞操的巨物依然不断往体内深处碾压，细窄的腔道在蛮横地侵占下节节退让，被残忍地撑开到前所未有的宽度。

之后的画面像是被开了静音，周深可以看见王晰的挣动，而他凄惨的叫声已经不能再入他的耳。周深解开人的双手，好让他的手指可以抓住些什么发泄痛感。他的眼泪像断了线的珠子，一颗颗晶莹剔透的滚落到地毯上。他还想要抬身躲避入侵的凶器，可是阿尔法性器上淫邪的倒钩不允许他这样做，他体内的异物像是个如影随形的楔子，钉进身体就再也甩不脱。王晰没有办法摆脱折磨人的性器，只能忍着痛在阿尔法身下细细喘息。

王晰忍耐的样子，让周深觉得既心疼又欣慰。王晰带给他的快感和满足很难形容，那是掺杂着占用，亲密，和安全的一种复杂感受。周深安慰的亲亲王晰的额头，再揉揉王晰软下去的阴茎，之后慢慢动了起来。缓慢抽出的性器带出了王晰处子的鲜血。红色的液体一滴一滴都从交合处落在了雪白的地毯上，艳得像窗外的玫瑰一样刺目。有几滴刚好重合在地上神祗投影的眼睛上，状若泣血。周深兴奋起来："晰哥，晰哥，我在给你破处呢。"动起来的楔子，又带起一阵撕裂的疼痛， 王晰不明白为什么性爱对双性人来说竟是如此疼痛的刑罚，可能他的存在就是神的一个粗心的错误。疼得哆哆嗦嗦的人用微弱的气音呼唤："深深，我好疼…"王晰在哭，这回，周深听到了。

周深用嘴捉了几颗王晰的泪，咸咸涩涩的滋味蔓延开来，他有点无奈的叹气："对不起，对不起…"趁王晰没反应过来，周深用吻封住王晰的嘴，下半身快速挺动起来，他也已经忍到极限了。可怜的人刚被不和自身尺寸的巨物破身，没等适应过来就被猛烈地肏弄了，小小的甬道被反复强行撑开，受疼的哭叫都被封在嘴里，没法自控地任口水眼泪流了满脸。

王晰被迫适应着阿尔法毫不温柔的侵占，渐渐熬过了疼痛的巅峰，痛感变得麻木，有时候周深捅到一点的时候，身子还会弹动几下。周深知道自己找到了王晰体内的敏感处，之后的征伐就全对着那点辗转厮磨。百下之后，王晰的身子终于来了劲，温暖的肉壁开始绵软的包覆上来，渐渐绞紧了体内的阴茎。随着反复的抽插，周深终于在顶到深处一个柔软的小口时，感到一些涌动的热液流下来，将自己的下体滋润、包裹。这让周深一下就联想到omega的生殖腔。兴奋的惊叹一声，周深觉得王晰就像一个挖掘不尽的宝藏令他欣喜—王晰作为一个双性人类，腹中女性器官竟如此完备，他甚至长有宫口！周深更加深入的挺动，翻涌的春潮从王晰的宫口一股股渗出。酸软酥麻的感觉再次擒住了王晰，让他没了平日清冷矜持的模样，口里受不住的哼出声来，漂亮的眼睛大睁着看向身上不停驰骋的阿尔法，眼里满是单纯的惊奇。

王晰身体好像不属于他自己了，累积的情欲一波一波将他推向高处，可身体越兴奋，心里就越害怕。他攀住掌控他情欲，令他献出第一次的"神"，向他求救："太高了，深深…我要摔下去了。"周深动情的将人紧紧揽住："晰哥，让我来救你。"阿尔法的性器猛地在王晰的花穴里搅动，每一下都顶在脆弱的宫口。王晰全心感受着在自己体内不断冲刺的肉棒，睁着一双空洞的眼睛，花穴激烈地收缩，承受冲破了极限的快感。王晰的阴茎抵着自己的小腹，射出淡薄的初精，一股动情的蜜汁也从他体内不可抑制的喷出。周深趁着王晰高潮泄身的瞬间，用力冲进穴道尽头的小口，整个茎头挤入那个隐秘的入口，将自己的精液射进王晰初经人事的子宫。

王晰觉得自己被捅穿了，阿尔法射精时，在根部膨出的巨大的结撕裂了他的花口。疼痛模糊了他的意识，在昏过去前，他求救般的向静立玻璃花窗上的神祗伸手，目光透过周深，对视着神祗虚无悲悯的双眼，嘴里只有无声的叹息。献祭者完成他的奉献，疲惫便引他走向黑暗的沉眠。可那里真的存在救赎吗？他虚空落下的，祈求救赎的手，被阿尔法强硬的握在手里，周深那手背上落下一个亲吻。对着王晰沉睡的脸，周深在他耳边缓缓低语："晰哥，我们都是被神抛弃的生命，只有你和我才是天作之合。"周深抱起王晰的身体，让失去知觉的人安稳的靠在他的肩膀。"所以现在，你是我的啦。"


	13. 入幕之宾 12

**【all晰】入幕之宾 12**

本章剧情，出场人物：廖佳琳，星元（现：金天泽），郑云龙，阿云嘎，王晰  
没有预警

**简介：**王晰压抑几天的焦虑瞬间爆发，阴暗的念头在他脑海里一闪而过。虽然那念头只有短短片刻，一股酥麻却从他的脊椎蔓延开来，让他像一个全身无力的布娃娃似的，缓缓的软绵绵的躺倒在地上。

* * *

正文：

**第三章 盛宴**

**1.****佳琳**

宇宙的美妙和伟大在于，它对多样万物的包容和许之共存。—《申寂编年史》

—

有时候王晰会想，他的人生轨迹到底是从什么时候开始，一点点变成现在这个样子的呢？如果一定要找出个时间节点做为转折，绝对是王晰失身给周深那天。那个阳光明媚的下午戳破了他少年时的痴梦，他失了格，再也不能成为圣颂者。后来他知道，那个绘着神祗的高厅就是主教的议事厅，是每一届圣颂者受封的地方，也是作为普通歌者不能踏足之处。王晰不知是不是该庆幸，兜兜转转，他还是来到了这个曾经向往的圣堂，却没想到是换了一种方式。

那以后，周深在王晰面前就很少掩饰欲望。王晰知道，就算自己闻不到，很长一段时间，他从里到外都散发着阿尔法的味道。那些阿尔法贵族暧昧的眼神就能说明一切。不光教廷的人，连很多看过他表演的皇室成员都慢慢知道，大主教在自家的花园里折了一朵玫瑰，捧上了教廷的高塔。

周深对他的关照几乎是摆上明面的。他成了羽院的红人，还是大主教的情人。身份的转变令人们的目光也渐渐开始关注到他这个"人"，而非他身体上的残缺。周深最大程度的给了他包容和保护，那是一种无论自己怎样都会被人无条件接纳的安全感。有人喜欢这样的他，于心灵上是一种救赎和释放。独自承受二十几年的压力，一朝被分担，那感觉就像是撕开表面结痂的伤口，虽然疼痛，但里面的脓血流出来的那一霎那，心里反而松了一口气。周深的偏爱之于王晰，满足的是他心中渴望多年，连他自己都不知道的隐秘渴求。因着周深的提携，王晰在坊间渐渐小有名气，他的歌声获得赞美，却也同时成了旁人口里的玩物和附庸。对于流言和圣颂者失格，王晰虽不曾觉得后悔，却有过动摇。周深用一种极端的方式让他看清了自己的内心，但有时候周深给他的这条无法回头的"坦途"也让王晰迷惑，他不知道自己的价值在哪里，去向何处，未来如何。几次午夜梦回，他开始慢慢分辨不清，自己迷恋上的是周深带给他的转变，还是那个曾经出现在他质朴过去中的活泼少年。

到底是谎言还是制度消磨了他呢？王晰宁愿相信是后者。人类的地位是一切症结，"平等"不会出现在任何人类和阿尔法人的关系中。因此在世人眼中，他只能是因周深一时兴起而得势的宠物。他不确定周深是不是也这样认为，这种想法令他恐慌。这么长时间以来，周深从未声明过两人之间的关系，也没有任何示意。王晰曾经相信过，也被骗过，这段脆弱的感情最终会走向何处，他无法预测，但至少到现在，它挣扎着，也还存在着。少年时期，王晰以为自己的终点是圣颂者，后来遇到周深，又以为自己的终点在羽院，可命运无常，随着王晰的工作逐渐接触权利中心，隐藏在他身边的另一股势力也蠢蠢欲动，在王晰最迷茫无助的人生时刻，这股势力将他推向一个截然不同的方向。

人类联盟军，一个民间的非政府武装反抗组织，成员分布在帝国各个机构。王晰在进入羽院后，才真正了解到有它的存在，就好像平行时空存在的另一个世界。而向他揭示这个世界正是他身边最亲近的两个人，川子和廖老。原来在他不知道的过去，朋友不单单是朋友，老师也不单单是老师，曾经熟悉的人有了第二重身份，王晰对周遭事物的认知在短时间内又是一次颠覆。一些重大的事件在王晰脑中一一与他们口中的行动重叠。联盟军的存在是人类摆脱奴役的希望，不管这希望看起来多渺茫，但至少王晰知道了它的存在，就不会再假装从未知晓。黑暗中的灯塔亮起，为王晰照出了可能的道路。廖老他们了解王晰的想法，对他绝对信任，诚心邀他加入。他们许诺的未来，似乎可以让王晰的矛盾和纠结，迷茫和困惑都迎刃而解。组织对王晰所求不多，也不难。考虑到他的情况，不要求他与周深对立，只求借职务之便，收集一些其他要员的信息。

王晰很清楚为什么组织这个时候找上门，也知道这么做打击的会是全体阿尔法人，对周深也无疑是一种背叛。这里用背叛这个词或许不太合适，友方之间才有背叛。王晰从小被教导着，人类和阿尔法人从来都不是，也不可能是同一阵营。也许对周深和他的族人来说，自己的这种行为充其量算的上是反叛吧。利用与被利用，仔细想想这里面又有哪一方是单纯无辜的呢，连他也不过是一边享受着周深带给自己的改变，一边又想着为人类做事来抵消自己的罪恶感罢了。爱上阿尔法虽不是他的错，但必然会带来后果。现在一个机会摆在眼前，他潜意识好像在期盼些什么，也许是一种结果，一个了结，让他可以理所应当的放过自己。

生活重新充实起来，问话的技巧，表情身体语言的控制，密码的编写方法…要学的东西很多，努力的那种感觉就像又回到当时想成为圣颂者那样。生活有了新的意义和目标，他自己也有了新的价值，一切似乎都在向积极的方向发展—不仅可以用这种方式回报廖老多年的养育栽培，更可以为自己的族类做一些微薄的贡献。王晰告诉自己，他的每一分努力和付出，都在向那个他期盼的世界迈进一步…

只不过后来想想，当时的自己还是太过单纯天真，一次又一次自以为了解了世间的狡诈险恶，然后一次又一次被现实的残酷打击。在与现实的博弈当中，王晰成了现在的这个自己。如今的王晰困在郑云龙赐予的华丽牢笼里，靠数着自己过去的回忆找寻慰藉。这个堪比军事堡垒的金屋到底是不是他的终点，王晰不敢确定。只怪世事太过无常，就算阿尔法人的科技曾经再辉煌也无法预测未来，又何况是他呢。眼下他只能忧虑腹中还未出世的第二枚卵，还有被彻底切断的与组织的联系。

王晰拖着已经有些笨重的身子走到孵化室。那枚莹白的卵还在保温箱的照射下茁壮成长，很快就可以出箱，由他来化壳出世了。王晰捂着肚子摸着白卵双生的弟弟，这个卵真正的父亲…一想到这个，王晰压抑几天的焦虑瞬间爆发，阴暗的念头在他脑海里一闪而过。虽然那念头只有短短片刻，一股酥麻却从他的脊椎蔓延开来，让他像一个全身无力的布娃娃似的，缓缓的软绵绵的躺倒在地上。王晰正惊恐的在地上企图唤醒失去控制的肢体，就见一双脚疾步走到他面前。接着一阵天旋地转，王晰被谁从地上抱了起来，然后一路抱回卧室的床上。入眼的是一个陌生的青年人的面孔，动作算得上轻柔，但是嘴里却没好气的训斥王晰："陛下给你植入这个监测装置真是英明神断，养得这么辛苦，你却还想着要自我了断。真是白瞎了两位的用心。"王晰忽然想起前几日高天鹤给自己打的那针格外令人疼痛的"营养剂"，一定是那个时候…可恶。

青年人给王晰盖好被子，看着一动不能动的人眼神暗了暗："放心，你没有瘫痪，一刻钟之后会自动恢复的。不过你再也没机会伤害自己，伤害卵了。"青年人想了想似乎嫌威慑力不够，捉起王晰瘫在一旁的手腕，用力的捏起来，力道大得仿佛要碾碎他的骨头。"害怕吗？如果你以后继续有类似的这些想法，你就会经常再见到我的。"青年的通讯器响起来，他听了片刻后对王晰露出一个客气的笑容，"啊，来的正是时候。让他陪陪你也好。之后2个小时都是你们的时间。好好珍惜，那两位如此通融的时候可不多。"青年边往外走边对通讯器另一端下令放人进来。王晰长舒一口气闭上眼睛，几天来第一次感激上天回应了他的祈求—高天鹤果然成功了。

一阵急促的脚步声过后，耳边传来高亢而兴奋的呼声："晰哥，我终于可以来看你啦。"王晰动不了，只能转着眼睛往人来的方向看，眼里的欣喜如久旱逢甘霖。佳琳放下手里带来的各式酸口，像一只开心的凤凰鹦鹉朝床上的人飞扑过来，坐过去握住王晰的手："我知道你见到我也高兴。"初见的兴奋过去，他忽然话锋一转，声音里成了急切的担忧："星元刚刚跟我说你还不大能动，唉，晰哥你怎么这么傻，到现在还有这种想法呢？"

因为蔡蔡的缘故，佳琳一直是王晰进宫之后，唯一能说的上话的人类。过去，在王晰还没有被关起来的日子，由于王凯经常要找阿云嘎议事，佳琳就会偶尔顺便跟过来看看王晰。有他在身边的时候，王晰不会觉得寂寞，只需要当个好听众，感受久违的和同类在一起的感觉就好。佳琳好像永远都是乐观而开朗的，和王晰忧愁深沉的性子截然相反。就比如现在，等王晰一能起身，就缠着他要看双卵中的老大。王晰领着佳琳一路参观，走到孵化室的保温箱前。佳琳隔着玻璃看着里面正"晒太阳"的卵，满怀欣喜："晰哥，你说他会长什么样子呢？像你还是更像将军？不过据我观察啊，所有混血都一般会更像父亲。可惜，咱们的基因果然还是弱势。不知道他将来会分化成alpha还是omega，我猜，以你的体质很有可能又是omega。诶，我是真羡慕你可以拥有两个omega性别的孩子。我和凯哥也想要omega，可惜一直都没成功。不管是生下omega也好，还是怀上双生卵也好，你真的做了很多世界上其他人都做不到的事。"佳琳转过来看向一直沉默的人问："你对他的期许是什么呢？"

王晰只牵强的笑着摇了摇头，没能回答出这个对他来说太过尖锐的问题。因为他很难像佳琳一样对他任何一个孩子产生期待。"抱歉，我以为…我不知道这么长时间了，你对他们还是…"一点感情都没有吗…后面半句没有出口，佳琳敏感的停住了话头。"我只是希望晰哥你可以快乐一点，既然没法改变事实，就要往好处想想。其实也没有什么不好，你看你现在有了家，还有…"家？如果让王晰来形容自己的处境，他会说是后宫，是牢笼，是刑室，但唯独不会用那个字。那个字他不了解，也从未经历，神圣到他不敢轻易使用，尤其是现在，和阿尔法人扯上关系，摆在一起就是一种玷污和亵渎。王晰对佳琳口中的那个字心凉，脱口的话便听起来带些质问和怨怼："那么你呢，你真心觉得快乐吗？"王晰认真的发问。得到对方毫不犹豫的点头："一开始我也纠结过，在族类和自尊之类的坎儿上过不去，但是相处久了，我发觉事情其实也没有那么糟糕，有的时候阿尔法人是恶劣了些，不过很多东西他们是可以被教会的，不过是要费些耐心。而且我现在有了安逸的生活还有孩子们陪伴，我想象不出还有什么别的结果能比现在更好。凯哥对我来说已经是家人啦，起码比我父母更像我的家人。"

关于佳琳的身世，他之前自己提起过一两回。佳琳的家庭既不是什么王公贵族也没有家财万贯，他是千亿人类中最平凡普通的家庭。战争过后，人口贩卖泛滥，到后来甚至成了人类傀儡政府公开获利和取悦帝国的一种手段，曾经达到高度文明的地球人一夜之间被迫回到奴隶制时期。在这种大背景下，贫穷的家庭和众多的兄弟姐妹，让佳琳的父母没有过多纠结，因为几顿饭食，就将年幼的他卖给帝国成了最底层的奴隶，后来还是因着他自己的幸运和际遇升为侍从，遇到王凯。"所以，你是爱他的吗？""他是我的家人，是我孩子的父亲，如果这些都是组成爱的部分，那么，是的，我爱他。""你在告诉我你可以爱上你的敌人吗？""凯哥不是！也许其他阿尔法人是吧，我、我不知道。晰哥，我不是你，也许你觉得我自私，愚蠢，也许是吧！我不是什么政府要员要去考虑国家大事，人类生死，我只是个千亿人中的市井小民，我没有太多事要去担心，我只要顾好我自己，我的家人就足够了。我渴望的东西，凯哥全都给我了，那么你觉得对我来说，他该是敌人吗？"佳琳越说越激动，连眼圈都红了起来。"对不起，我没想要伤害你的感情，是我太以己度人了，对不起，佳琳。"王晰用袖子蘸着佳琳眼里的泪水，心却沉浸在此刻给他带来的冲击中。原来阿尔法和人类之间的关系也可以被定义得这样简单，单纯吗？佳琳过往的生活，自己无法参与，而自己的经历，佳琳也无法体会，但毫无疑问的是，他对一些事比自己的直白，坦诚得多。王晰想，其实有时候该是自己该羡慕他才对。

"晰哥，你相信有一天阿尔法人会和人类和平共处吗？"王晰摇摇头对着天真的人笑了："至少咱们是看不到了。""但是我相信。是可能的，只是那个契机未到罢了。就像你和我，我们可以彼此意见相悖，也可以是朋友。世上没有一个生命与其他相同，却可以一同存在，正是因为这种多样才使这个世界令人着迷不是吗？""嗯。"也许吧。王晰搂住佳琳的肩膀，拥抱着他在这冷漠宫中唯一的同类，汲取温暖，宛若救命稻草。佳琳抬手轻轻地摸着王晰的肚子："我希望他将来也是个贴心的好孩子，像他的哥哥们一样，懂得照顾他的母亲，带给他快乐，成为他的力量。"亮光在王晰眼中闪了一闪，人于世间，各自有命，他的命会在哪里呢？

时间在两人的交谈中过得飞快， 内容渐渐转到别的事，气氛又重回轻松愉快，不似之前探讨的沉重。临走前，王晰叫住了他："我可以拜托你件事吗？"王晰从旁边拿来一叠封好的纸。"我过去一个教廷的朋友酷爱搜罗古代曲谱，这是我在宫中替他偷偷抄写的部分皇室珍藏，嗯，你知道，这得来是有些不光彩，不知道你愿不愿意帮我带给他？"王晰说着的时候，脸上还带着些愧疚的羞赧。佳琳一下就看懂了王晰的窘迫，立马接话道："哈哈，这有什么的，小事，我会小心，替你保密的。"王晰仔细交代了送达的地址，就被佳琳一句调笑给闹了。"得令！保证完成王后密旨。"佳琳装模作样的口气逗笑了王晰，拍着他的背将他推出去送到门边。"行了吧你，谁是王后，哈哈，你自己也保重，希望我们能尽快再见面。""嗯，我会试着求凯哥让我在你生产后过来陪你，省的你一天到晚的又瞎想。""哈哈…好好好，看给你行的…"

星元过来带人的时候首先听到的就是王晰的笑声，心想高药师的法子还真有效果，人的状态明显不一样了。沉重的正门合上，王晰透过窗户看着星元和佳琳的背影，脸上渐渐失去了笑意。他的第二次产期最快就在下个月了，不知道自己挺不挺得过这一关。他和联盟军的命运冥冥中仿佛息息相关，同样都到了生死的关头，能不能存活下来，就看这一次。他又想起周深关于人类和信仰的言论，是的，作为人类，现在他最需要的就是一点点神的奇迹。他祈祷，祈祷一切顺利。

—

四月末，是恰好的天气，适合饮酒作乐，欢祝庆典。宫中那位双性的王后又为他们伟大君主诞下一枚卵。多么讽刺，王后每每痛苦受难，他们总要庆祝一番。那枚被众人庆贺的卵虽然整体是黑色的，但仔细看上面却覆盖这几块深灰色的斑点，不过谁会质疑伟大的君主呢？都是人类基因造成的小小变异而已，他们的君主依旧英明神武，权利倾天。等这枚卵化壳，谁还会记得蛋壳上的几个斑点。阿云嘎佩服郑云龙的定力，可以微笑着接受不属于他的祝福。

"来看看弘凡啊。""你就打算这么把他收族了？"阿云嘎挑眉问抱着卵的郑云龙，"是啊，有什么不妥吗？""哈，如果你不觉得有什么，我当然也没异议。""他是我的孩子，还是我孩子的孩子有那么重要吗？都是和我一脉，只要弘凡将来成为阿尔法能征善战，或者成为omega为我们拉得一门好联姻就行了。其他的不过是些虚的东西。""物尽其用，还真是你的风格。"郑云龙把卵放进保温箱没接阿云嘎的话，饶有兴致的看着在灯光下从壳里透出的小生命的形状。"名字还是向哲给取的，毕竟是他第一个孩子，我不想剥夺他这点小小的快乐。"阿云嘎冷笑一声。"随名字一起传过来的还有一个消息。反叛军还是逃了一部分，最重要的那些人给逃了不少，其余抓到的向哲倒是都处理好了。你说斩草不能除根是谁的错？"阿云嘎两条浓眉皱紧在一起，脸色一下子阴沉得可怕。"那不如就现在收网啊。""诶，耐心点。怎么你一遇到他的事就沉不住气。呵呵，嘎子，如果你是个猎人，我猜你可抓不到什么好东西。"

"有空调笑我，还不如一起商量之后的对策。趁我们清剿人类叛军，丁辉那边可从没老实过，趁火打劫他们是把老手了。要是这个时候我们自己祸起萧墙局面可不好收拾。要不我先率军…""高杨来了。""什么？"阿云嘎话被打断，没听清郑云龙说了句什么。"这就是我先不收网的另一个原因。最近我在和高杨谈一笔生意，一笔可以帮我们大忙的好买卖。""你是说高杨？那个最大财阀家的新任领主？年轻气盛的小子，他来干什…啊，难道…""所以啊，我这个网必须要收得漂亮，不仅要捕获几只猎物，还要让猎物从此驯服。"阿云嘎觉得自己今天的眉头就没解开过："你到底打算干什么…"


	14. 入幕之宾 13

**【all晰】【龙嘎晰】入幕之宾 13**

**本章****CP****：**阿云嘎/郑云龙X王晰 （肉渣）  
**预警：**三人修罗场，精神打压，惨

**简介：**阿云嘎抽身出来，用湿润的嘴唇攻击了王晰的耳朵："晰哥，等你生下卵，我们就来接你出去，去看看你最想去的北方。"

* * *

正文：

**第三章 盛宴**

**2.****碎石**

宇宙中暗物质最暗，而死亡是人类心中最接近它的东西。—《申寂编年史》

—

王晰结束了一场表演，终于可以稍稍放松自己，躺在后台自己休息室的沙发上闭目养神。迷迷糊糊中他觉得被一道炽热的视线盯住。努力克服困意，睁开眼睛，一个陌生的青年正从上方用金色的眼睛目不转睛的盯着他。来人有一张英俊谦和的脸，只是有些神经质的笑容让他觉得违和。"你睡着了，我不想打扰你。"声音传来像隔着玻璃。王晰整个人还没脱离刚才昏昏欲睡的状态，浑身软绵绵的。"你是…？"王晰认不出他。旁边看着长相有些凶狠的侍卫开口介绍："这位是新任的西北财阀领主，高杨。""…"对于西北方的金色雄鹿，王晰有所耳闻，如今直接遇了真人。青年着迷似的摸上王晰的脖子，拇指轻佻的挑动着颤动的喉结。王晰想躲开，却发现自己做不了大的动作。"我会把你买下来。"青年人倨傲的态度有点让人恼火，阿尔法贵族为所欲为惯了，话里带着惊人的霸道。"想从教廷要人请去问主教。"王晰起身要走，可不知为什么身上却依旧没什么劲儿，一切都好奇怪。他努力的试图唤起身体的机能，抚摸的手却忽然掐住他的脖子，青年瞬间变脸，表情狰狞："你不能拒绝。"手越收越紧，王晰没法呼吸…

"啊！"猛然的，王晰再一次睁开眼睛，浑身是和刚才一样的无力感。他用力眨眨眼睛，慌乱的看清眼前的陈设，才冷静下来。刚才好像梦到第一次见高杨时的情景了…梦里虚虚实实，真真假假，都是真实状况的反射。现实当中，前天被高杨折腾得快断掉的腰隐隐作痛起来，浑身的肌肉疼得像挨了打。"你梦里竟然叫了周深的名字，真令人沮丧啊。"话音落下，王晰这才注意到屋里还有其他存在，转过头，郑云龙坐在屋子的一角，正饶有兴致的瞧着他，手里投射的简报在他看过去的瞬间关闭消失，似乎在等他醒来。"他醒了，你把人带来吧。"郑云龙盯着王晰对嵌在耳后的通讯器说话。王晰要起身，被郑云龙制止："你坐在床上就好。"

被阿云嘎一起带来的人是佳琳。他跪在床前的地上，头压得低低的，看不清表情。王晰一瞬间想到太多，看着对面的两个阿尔法，不敢轻易开口。王晰猜不准他们知道了多少。"你的好朋友来看你了，不打个招呼吗？"王晰迟疑的伸手扶住地上人的肩膀轻轻摇，试探的开口："佳琳？"跪着的人晃了晃，缓缓抬起头来，原本白润的脸现在布满了青青紫紫的淤痕。"晰哥。"王晰吓了一跳，立刻跪下来，心疼的捧着佳琳的脸检查伤势。"他们打你？"佳琳苦涩的摇头："不是他们，是凯哥。"这个答案让王晰痛苦的颦起眉头，他知道佳琳有多爱那个阿尔法。"你的伙伴最近好像不大小心啊，新朋友都交到叛军的暗线去了。"王晰整个人都紧张起来，自己万般无奈之下的权宜之计还是害了他。"我猜他可能对整件事茫然无觉吧，他归入王凯家以来一向温顺，我只是好奇他怎么会突发奇想跑到教廷去交朋友的？"郑云龙话里明显针对王晰在问。

王晰垂下眼睫，没有反驳也没有承认。"晰哥，你真的…？"佳琳拉下王晰抚在他脸上的手，小声的不可置信的问，眼中充满了阴郁的悲伤。阿云嘎扯住王晰的头发，逼他仰头直面质问："是不是你指使的？"他们这样问，也许还没有发现全部，王晰还对事情抱有侥幸。如果自己认下这部分，也许就可以洗脱佳琳的牵扯。"的确是我拜托佳琳去探访我过去在教廷的一个朋友，但我不知道你们说的那些什么暗线…"啪，王晰脸上结实的挨了一巴掌："到现在你还在说谎。"阿云嘎拿出那些王晰写的谱子摔在他委顿在地的身子上。纸片散了一地，也散去王晰最后的希望。其中一张飘到郑云龙脚下，他随手捡起来，按着研究出来的破译方法，边翻译边读出了内容。这一刻人类的秘密对阿尔法人来说，仿佛从来都可以轻易获取。

"来，仔细看看这些人你都认不认识？"郑云龙将一方场景投射在王晰面前。那是保护区以外的一块荒地，战争的遗留让那里几乎寸草难生。那些人一字排开跪在粗粝的大地上，每个人前面都森森的站着一个军用机器人。他们肃穆的脸，有少年，有青年，还有老人，有的王晰认得，有的从未相识，而他在那些人里看到了川子。王晰害怕了。"别这样，郑云龙，是我做的，你明知道都是我做的，佳琳他什么都不知道，和其他这些人更没有关系…"阿云嘎从后面死死抓住激动得要从地上站起来的王晰。"是吗？那你写这些密信传给谁看？你不告诉我，我就猜猜，是不是他？"郑云龙随手一指，不是川子，而是一个不认识的少年，那瞬间王晰的心情经历一个剧烈的起伏，之后马上反应过来："不要！"

话音还未落，画面那头枪还是开了，无声的影像里，少年的心口开出一朵朵血花，鲜红的血液缓缓将他包裹，空洞的眼睛透过虚无的电粒子望着王晰痛苦的脸。一条鲜活的年轻生命因为他而消失了，少年的一切，爱恨情悔所有可能性都再也没有了。王晰在阿云嘎怀里整个人挣到脱力，只能听见自己无力的嘶喊："他还是个孩子…为什么，我求你，别再…""好好看着他，王晰，也看看你的好朋友，他们所有人都会因为你的所作所为受伤或是死亡。这就是后果，是你背叛我们的后果。"

王晰软在地上，怔怔的望着那一地的鲜血："是，都是我的错…我再也不会了，放过这些人吧，他们都是无辜的。来杀我吧，让我来承担，你们杀了我好了…"自责和痛苦淹没了他，王晰祈求一个解脱，现在他每一口呼吸都是苟延残喘。"怎么能呢，晰哥，也别太低估你自己在我们心中的分量，我们哪能舍得杀你，再说你死了这些人就真的只能给你陪葬了。"王晰绝望的等着郑云龙接下来的话，漂亮的眼再没了神采。"别再搞这些乱七八糟的无用功吧。乖乖待在我们身边，做我们让你做的事，或许我可以考虑不杀他们，还可以经常让你见见孩子们，怎么样？"王晰长长的呼出胸中的一口气，带走了心中的最后一点坚持。麻木的点了一下头，之后又一下。果然忍住了最初的屈辱，后面的臣服就仿佛顺理成章般了。只要不再继续死人，他现在什么都会答应，什么都会做的。

郑云龙的嘴角向上挑了挑："你看，这样不就好多了。记得你今天的承诺，这些人在等着你实现它。"外面的守卫进来架起已经哭成泪人的佳琳往外走，经过郑云龙身边的时候又被拉住，残酷的君主小声说："再看他一眼吧，这是我最后一次允许你们见面。"哭泣的犯人虽然吓得浑身颤抖，但还是鼓起勇气在被带出视线的前一刻，转头看向昔日的好友，语气坚定："晰哥你要记得，他们没人会怨你的，我也不会。"这句话好像戳到了王晰最后绷紧的神经，之后眼泪便止不住的滑下他的脸颊。阿云嘎明白，这次一定要让王晰彻底断了所有人类对他的支持，尤其是精神上的。只有真正的孤立无援，他才只能依靠身边唯一的温热取暖，那是只能由他们给予的温度。可能是王晰的悲恸太过浓烈，阿云嘎好像有一瞬体会到了他的心情。他拥着王晰的肩坐回床上。像王晰这样淡薄的人在这压抑的宫中难得有几个贴心的人，但是所有改变向来都是不破不立的，绝望和希望之间只隔了薄薄一点距离。现在，他只能待在他们这里，接受他们施与的痛苦也好快乐也好，没法逃避也不能拒绝。撬开他坚硬的外壳，放进磨人的碎石，久经磨砺才能产出美丽残忍的珍珠。晰哥，这次我也不帮你，你不该利用我和我对你的怜惜。阿云嘎有些阴暗的想。

"后面的话，我觉得你不想让其他人听到，所以把你的朋友请走了。"郑云龙好整以暇的坐回原来的位子，气势如同坐拥他的王座。"你已经见过高杨了，也已经知道高杨的支持现在对我们有多重要。看得出他对你是痴迷得很，不过可惜的是，第一次尝试后，你没能怀上他的卵。"郑云龙的冷酷总是能在王晰疼的时候再戳到他更痛的点，那个他和高杨的第一晚。从听到他的名字，王晰心里就对后面的话大概有了数。"虽然高杨折腾得有些过分，但是为了我们和帝国，你还是势必要怀上他的卵才行。你不用担心，我们已经教育过高杨，他以后应该会有分寸了的…"之后的话王晰不用听都知道，他知道自己要去做什么，其实不必再来强调。"…就当是对你做错的惩罚。"王晰听得浑身冰冷，过度的情绪让他瑟缩起身体。阿云嘎坐在他身边，伸手将人捞到怀里，双臂收紧，像抱着什么最心爱的东西。阿云嘎有一种奇怪的感觉，他好像完全拥有了王晰，又好像彻底失去了他。"这事不能太着急，大龙，我看他现在的身体禁不起再折腾了。"

郑云龙的目光像一把利剑，钉向阿云嘎。他站起来，几步走到床前，从阿云嘎怀里捏起王晰的下巴。"我当然不是说要立刻把他送上高杨的床。"他对着王晰说话，余光却瞥着阿云嘎的反应。阿云嘎只顾低头揉搓怀里人发冷的身子，注意力完全被王晰不寻常的乖顺吸引过去，对那试探的目光似乎浑然不觉。郑云龙手下暗暗用力，王晰虽疼得闭眼皱眉，却没挣扎也没躲开，就像个失去灵魂的木偶，任他的两个主人摆布。郑云龙居高临下的打量王晰的脸："真难看，完全肿起来了，嘎子你下手还挺狠啊。这样怎么好见人。"郑云龙甩开王晰的下巴："等你脸上的伤好，就是你见高杨的时候。你要快点好起来啊，晰哥。"阿云嘎捧着王晰被自己打伤的脸，忍不住在伤处上面舔了一下，之后又覆上几个轻轻的吻，绝对掌控的优越感让他嘴角露出宠溺的浅笑，便学着郑云龙的话："对不起，晰哥，你要快点好起来啊。"王晰小心翼翼地抬眼快速看了一下气氛诡异的两人。觉得再这样下去，他们三个里，最后总要疯掉一个。他坚持着，只希望最先被逼疯的不是自己。

占有的欲望不知何起，可能是阿云嘎安抚王晰时的舒适感刺激了他，郑云龙不再说话，沉默地从阿云嘎手里抱起王晰扔到圆形大床的中央，压着王晰的额头将他的嘴唇吃进嘴里，舌头探进深处，缠绵悱恻，唾液在搅动中发出淫靡的声响。阿云嘎从另一边搂过来，将王晰的双手压在腰间，顺着从唇角漏出的一丝银线，一路舔到二人唇齿相交的地方。两个阿尔法的舌头都像蛇一样要往王晰的更深处钻。此时他的身体就是个承载两个阿尔法欲望的温热容器，让他们的欲望融合在自己体内，催化他们一起攀向永无止境的高峰。王晰能做的只是张开嘴任他们霸道地侵犯，沉重的欲望压在身上，三条舌头纠缠着，就像他们现在的处境。身侧的两个掠夺者一步步将王晰推进他们建造的那座情欲的监牢，宣判无期。

阿云嘎抽身出来，用湿润的嘴唇攻击了王晰的耳朵："晰哥，等你生下卵，我们就来接你出去，去看看你最想去的北方。"郑云龙停下来喘息着看向阿云嘎。王晰想起，在给川子早期的一封密信结尾，王晰曾开玩笑的提到，如果有生之年他们能带领人类起事成功，就要放下一切去极北的地方看看那些终年不化的冰川，还有象征神迹的极光，算是对上天还愿。眼泪又溢出眼眶，王晰想，等他们不在"家"里的时候，他一定要好好痛哭一场，把这三十几年欠下的眼泪都一次性补上。不为别的，只为哀悼，因为他知道自己在经历所有这些之后，这辈子不会再"走"出去了…郑云龙眯起眼睛，忽然像不忍看似的用滚烫的手心覆住王晰的眼泪。黑暗袭来，心里的疲惫远甚于身体，他真的是太累了…

—

除了死亡和宇宙，没有什么可以永远留住黑暗。经过三个黑夜，在先进的医疗技术下，王晰的身体和灵魂呈现了极其矛盾的不和谐。王晰泡在温泉池里，头顶的镜子反射出一个完美的皮囊，被温泉蒸得白里透红的水亮皮肤没有了那些青紫淤伤，消肿的脸颊又恢复了往日紧致的弧度，他的头发又长得有点长了，散在水里，像一捧浓密的海藻。水底的世界如此静谧，吸引着王晰沉得深一点，更深一点。温水没过头顶，黑色的发丝遮住视线，如同回到母亲子宫一般安全而舒适。

巨大的波纹散开，一双大手打破了平静，轻松的把人从池底托出来，王晰用力的深吸一口气，呛入气管的水让他猛烈的咳嗽起来。王晰勾住郑云龙的肩膀，好让自己可以蜷缩起身体，阿尔法的肩膀对他来说有些太宽了，一条胳膊从来圈不过来。所以王晰放弃那肩膀，有些虚弱地倚在宽阔的肩头蹭了蹭。郑云龙没有被这个小动作打动："讨好我也没用，就是今晚了。"郑云龙从身后用柔软的浴巾把人裹在怀里细致轻柔的擦拭：伶仃的小腿和脚踝，腿间羞涩的性器，柔软凹陷的小腹，滑腻的腰肢，单薄诱人的胸口，轮廓清晰的细瘦肩背，他一一用手中的毛巾抚摸揉过。每一寸肌肤和线条都被细心而严格的保持在最优美的状态。刚出浴的人像一块滑嫩的可口甜品，软玉温香。沾湿的浴巾被扔在地上，郑云龙的手揉捏着哺喂过他和孩子们的小巧胸脯，沉溺于这极致的视觉和触觉享受，抱住王晰的臂膀又紧了几分。郑云龙将下巴架在王晰的肩上，深深地吸取他脖颈间的香气，闭上眼暧昧的低喃："让他好好看看，我们养出的这具完美的身体。"炽热的手掌滑向下方，郑云龙突然发狠似的将两根手指捅进王晰的女穴，毫无防备的人疼得惊喘一声，本能的弯腰向后躲，撞进阿尔法的怀里，后腰碰到微硬的性器。王晰进退两难僵在那里不敢动了。

"你在害怕吗？"郑云龙放开王晰转到人身前，故意用刚从女穴里抽出的那只手托起王晰的下颌，打量起他的脸，头发上的水滴滴答答，郑云龙撩起几缕湿发半遮住王晰的半边眼睛，满意的哼了一声，转身去外面的更衣室挑来一件半透明的睡袍，松松的披在王晰肩上，将他腰上的带子抽抽紧。此时的袍子已经微微被发间落下的水打湿，更轻薄得贴在身上，若隐若现得几乎遮不住什么。郑云龙想了想又拉开了领口，让一边的肩膀半露出来。"这才是个婊子该有的样子。"王晰没办法再强装自己是个没有灵魂的物件，他委屈的皱眉，不明白他为什么不能满足，总要这样折磨自己。郑云龙握住王晰的脖子："我希望你今晚打起精神。早日怀上他的卵，你也可以早点解脱。"喉结滚动，王晰快速的眨眼平复自己翻涌的心绪。"哦对了，我还给他准备了点惊喜，被你一闹差点忘了。等会儿好好取悦他，嗯？"亲了亲王晰又变得无神的眼睛，郑云龙拉起王晰的手覆在他的腿间，叹息般地低语："这里，你之后可要加倍补偿它。"


	15. 入幕之宾 14

**【all晰】【杨晰】入幕之宾 14**

**本章****CP****：**高杨X王晰  
**预警：**自体颜射，崩坏，口交，高潮控制，蒙眼（暂时视力剥夺）

**简介：**他要看哥哥用小巧下体费力吞吃巨根的样子，那是世间绝美的艳景。

* * *

正文：

**第三章 盛宴**

**3.****教养（上）**

亲眼看见光明从眼前消失是什么感觉呢？其实就像一滴墨掉进了眼睛里，然后那团漆黑会像入水一样在你眼中化开、扩大，直到覆盖遮挡住全部视线。最先黑下来的是右眼，接着左眼也被如法炮制。王晰脑中最后一个关于视觉的记忆，是郑云龙拿着药水的手，之后光亮从眼中消失，他就被留在无尽的黑夜里了。可能更像个噩梦，当你费力的想从这个梦里挣扎出来，睁开眼，却依然是一片黑暗，你好像从梦里出来，又好像没有。这时你会开始怀疑梦境和现实的界限。在黑暗中，慢慢你会开始失去时间和空间的概念，你不知自己身在何处，何去何从；你失去关于时间流逝的正确认知，有时觉得像过了一年其实只跳了一秒。你还会开始陌生害怕你身边所有的事物，自身之外处处都会变成危险的障碍，要让你跌倒；每向前踏一步都可能步入未知的悬崖，要将你吞噬。

对于郑云龙的强硬专横，哭求从来都没用，这是王晰最新学到的一点，不如省下力气应对之后的事情。什么样的惩罚才能摧毁他，他们还想不出来。不过他还是忍不住有些难过，毕竟失去了人类最重要的感官。在经历他的背叛之后，他们所求不过是对身体和思想上的绝对掌控，那他给他们便是，何必要这样睚眦必报，迫人至此。郑云龙你真小气，枉为帝国君主。他从那双控制他的手里挣脱，凭着胸中的渺小坚持，摸索着向前走。没了视力，全身所有其他的感官都被大脑自动放大成为依仗。所以第一次摔倒的时候，格外的疼。他趴在地上下意识用力的揉搓双眼，除了沾湿了手指，当然什么作用也没有。他想凭着记忆找可以扶助的东西，摸索半晌也没能找到。或许，他对这个生活许久的地方从来都不曾熟悉。

黑暗深沉四周寂静，他站定在那儿心里有点儿不知所措。他觉得自己该是想逃的，想了一会儿，却不知道到底要逃避摆脱什么，也不知道要逃去哪里。可能只有强迫自己行动起来，才能感受到些许踏实。于是一路磕磕绊绊，跌跌撞撞，往不知道什么方向胡乱的走。然后忽然一脚踩空，狼狈地向下跌去。

然而这次他没有摔疼。郑云龙握住他的手腕，勾住他的腰，稳住他的慌乱。他抽回手，使劲掰缠在腰上的胳膊，无非就是飞蛾扑火，无声的歇斯底里罢了。郑云龙将他勒在怀里："好了，不闹了，明天还给你。"郑云龙不说话的时候就像消失了一样，他刚才肯定一直在旁边默默看自己的丑态。伴随着对方一声轻叹，王晰突然脚下一轻，重心的改变让他本能的抓向旁边。托着他的那双手便把他箍得更紧，他可以感觉出那手臂里蕴藏的力量，没有弄疼他，而是抱着他稳稳地往卧室走。郑云龙的胸口贴着他现在极其敏感的侧腰，通过轻薄的睡袍，属于阿尔法的体热渐渐渗入，让他从自己的情绪里走了神。王晰不禁猜想，阿尔法人过去的母星一定很热，因为他们的君主胸口犹如熔岩流窜，烧得他几乎要瘫软下来。

一触到床面，王晰就逃离那灼人的地方，抱着清凉的被子，翻身把自己藏起来。房间又安静下来，沉默的君主似乎是立在床边看了他很久。直到脚步声响起，身后的那团热源消失，压迫感稍减的人才敢慢慢将注意力转移回自己身上。人在没了视觉以后，思绪总会不自觉的无限延伸，尤其是四周全然无声的时候。绝对的黑暗和静默随着时间推移越发压抑，如同临刑般煎熬。他从床上坐起来，抓来薄丝被严严实实的披在身上，摸索着刚下床走了几步，就被地上什么绊了一下。嗤，从他右前方传来一声轻笑。屋里还有其他人，那个他今晚要招待的"贵客"。"这是要去哪啊？"王晰辨得他的声音。不知道他已经在那里看了多久。王晰紧了紧手里的被子，将头垂得低低的，额前的碎发垂下来遮住眼睛。

一层薄被保护不了他。高杨像拆礼物似的，将王晰攥紧的手指一点点掰开，黑色的布料被一把掀开，抛在旁边。里面一身透纱蔽体的人被剥出来，高杨圈住嶙峋的肩头要与他亲近。王晰没有动，也没有抬头，高杨就只能看见一个有着漂亮发旋的发顶。"你果然还在怨我。"皮肉的光泽从薄薄的纱衣里透出来，越衬得胸前两点若隐若现的娇艳。他袭击了薄纱下那个最诱人的地方。隔着纱舔吻乳尖，觉得人类真是一种很神奇的生物，母亲与孩子，只需要通过一只小小的乳头就可以建立起这个世界上最原始，又亲密的联系。这个哺育生命的源头，将来也会被他们的孩子这样咬住吮吸。

孩子得到他心爱的玩具总是会自得其乐。王晰不理他，他就用拇指和食指折磨那一小点软肉，把它向外拉离胸口，形成一个诱人的尖，再松手让它弹回去。起初非常轻，随后渐渐变重，直把他的乳头弄得发硬，疼痛。越来越过分的动作终于逼得人抬起了眼睛。茫然的视线望向高杨稍稍偏左的地方，找不准方位。高杨从刚才就觉得他的行为有些不对劲，此时才注意到他的眼睛。它们虽然张开着，却没有了焦距，原本像黑曜石似的瞳孔现在被药剂染成了一片蒙蒙雾霭似的灰色，异色的眸子里水波淋漓，仿佛下一刻这片雾色就要化成水落下来。

高杨去碰那对颤动的眼睑。无法预测距离和风险的眼睛，因这出乎意料的触碰，反射性的眨动躲避。他饶有兴致的挑起一个王晰看不见的笑，郑云龙总能给他惊喜。失去视力的人无依无靠，想要正常活动只能靠他的引领和怀抱了。手指顺着王晰下颌那道锋利的线将脸掰正，无神的眼睛虚无地望着他，若是有视力他必定不敢如此镇定的和他对视。但是现在，他是他的，随他怎么样对待都是理所当然，任他高兴。

似乎是为了确认王晰真的完全失去视觉，高杨开始绕着圈打量毫无反抗能力的人，不时从不同方位向他敏感的脖子或者耳朵吹气挑逗。王晰防不胜防，这种猫捉老鼠似的的戏弄，让他的胳膊冒出鸡皮疙瘩。王晰知道他在用眼睛享受他的躯体和惊慌失措的模样。"小高杨？"他现在只想要对方哪怕些许的回应，以取代这种无声的捉弄。他完全无法预料接下来会发生的事，心中瞬间的软弱恐惧，让他向后毫无章法的快走了几步，但高杨却像逮小羊一样，快速的扑过去捞住他一条小腿，让看不见的人一下子跪倒在地毯上。其实这种负隅顽抗着实无畏，因为游戏的输赢早已被确定。

一切发生的太快，对方压抑十几日的欲火全部爆发了出来。高杨骑在他身上，将全身的重量欺压上去，直把人压得动弹不得。撕坏本就遮不住什么的睡衣，任那几片轻薄透明的纱衣像花瓣似的瘫在床上，中间当然是他可爱哥哥做成的花心。王晰可以感受到高杨的体温、气息和重量，还有他如狂兽一般在他身上撕扯的手。"别…嗯，等一下。"王晰灰色的眸子慌张地转动。高杨仍旧没回应，反而用将人勒碎的力度扣着王晰，变本加厉地数他哥哥的肋骨。被压在头顶的手让王晰不得不将脆弱的胸膛完全展露出来—薄皮附骨，一道一道的肌理分明，小巧的乳晕被手臂的姿势抻得变形。仗着哥哥看不见他的动作，高杨会从出人意料的位置和角度，一根一根点住那些细细的骨头。有几下戳到了敏感的地方，就能感受身下一跳一跳的扭动。可是怎么可能躲得开呢？高杨听见肋骨后面的胸膛发出好听的共振，再往旁边就是嗵嗵的心跳，在安静的房间清晰的鼓动，快得不像是人类。

"啊…不要…"声音跟着身体一起发抖。但是没用，高杨不数完绝不会停手，他就是结网等待小虫自己飞进圈套的蜘蛛，只等哥哥的腰没法抑制地自己蹭上来。他感受着自己的阴茎在这种温和的挣动中，渐渐硬得像块铁。高杨顺着王晰夹紧的腿缝一路摸上去，大手朝花心探去，火热的手指分开了他温湿的花瓣，搔刮着他的花口，还未等他反应过来，一阵热气呼在他平坦的小腹上，粗糙的唇舌贴上他的花心，狂猛地吮吸啃咬起来。王晰吓了一跳，身体最私密娇嫩的地方被噬咬的危险感刺激，让他不由自主地扭动着向后退避。但是那双手牢牢地把住了他的胯，高热的舌头侵入紧闭的肉道，模仿着抽插的动作，舔进深处。下身分泌出几滴粘腻的花汁，被阿尔法一点点刮进嘴里。他听见开始粗重的喘息和淫靡的吞咽声，触感和声响足以让王晰想像出完整的画面。耳边一阵翁鸣，红晕爆炸似的爬上他的脸颊和耳沿。可能他现在的样子就像郑云龙说的，是一个彻头彻尾的婊子，双腿大开的让别人吃他的穴。明知没用，他还是难堪的加紧双腿，夹住那颗作乱的头颅。腿间的肌肉一用力，花穴就轻轻收缩着挤出了更多淫液。在过去的性事中，他虽早已被肏了不知多少回，却从来不能在性事里彻底放开自己，他止不住的为自己而感到难以言喻的羞赧。

不过现在他并不敢有大的推拒，因为先前的教训以太过惨烈的方式刻进他的头脑，所以他只能拉着小孩儿的头发稍稍用力，气息凌乱地低低请求："和哥哥说句话吧，小高杨，什么都好。"长久的沉默最令人不安，因为未知。只能靠动作判断对方的状态，让他丧失仅有的安全感。他不想，不要这样被人像玩娃娃似的摆弄、对待。

"啊嗯！"突如其来的激痛让王晰的腰弹起来。高杨再忍不住似的，猛然咬上他那片保护花口的薄薄肉瓣，用的是激动时爆发出来的犬齿。被穿透的地方留下一个滴血的牙印，像个刚破除的女人似的见了红。被贯穿的哥哥屁股翘翘，躺不平的腰窝落回床上，脊柱虚虚的撑在床单上成了座欲望的拱桥，疼得身上裹了层亮闪闪的薄汗。高杨的嘴离开那块被他摧残的肉体，迟迟没有下一步动作。王晰隐约感觉到，他正盯着他被舔开的花心，腿根不自在地抽搐了一下。他的身体被培养出可悲的自保反应，疼痛只会让他下面变得更湿。因受伤产生的蜜液从小口推挤出来，挂在被吃得红艳艳的阴唇上，随着微微的颤抖，一路顺着股缝向下滑到另一个收缩着的穴口，留下道湿漉漉的痕迹。高杨看着那道水痕，身体挡在他两条腿正中，把住两个膝弯，说了很长时间后的第一句话："还把我当孩子看？好好想想现在你该叫我什么。"

王晰并没来得及思考答案，因为高杨将他的腿在腰侧拉开到极限。他已不若少年时，身体已经不复过去的柔软，艰难的体位让他内侧的韧带被拉得有些使不上力。巨大的硬物这时也带着恐怖的热度，抵上了他的花心，浅浅探进他的花瓣，带倒钩的硕大龟头挤开细缝，两片脆弱的肌肉被迫向两边分开，将顶端吞了一点进去。他甚至已经闭住气准备面对即将到来的冲击。"啊对了，润滑剂，龙哥说上次我把你里面弄得有点惨。"阿尔法的声音里透着些不耐烦，穴口的压力消失，刽子手在临刑前收回了手中的屠刀。一阵淅淅索索的声音过后，王晰手里被塞了个冰凉的小东西。"想用就自己来。"王晰握着手里的东西僵住，双眼无意识地放大。"不愿意吗？你应该不想我像之前一样，直接进去吧。"王晰急忙摇摇头，他没得选。

失去的视力让王晰把润滑剂弄得到处都是，他艰难的侧过身子，狠下心将带有润滑液的一根指头塞进自己的下体。"哥哥这样我看不到啊，是不是不想好好做准备？"阿尔法的语气三分赖皮七分威胁。在他人面前自渎，王晰从未做过，现在却不得不如此孟浪。他打开自己，露出带着伤痕的穴口，手指来回缓缓抽插起来。"这样不行，再加一根手指。""杨…""快点。"待第二根手指艰难入体，高杨就把住王晰的手，带着他快速动作起来，和他一起奸那个紧洞。伴着手指带出粘腻的声音，高杨欣赏他哥哥在以一个放荡的姿势，尽量弄软自己的穴。

被人时刻盯着的感觉让王晰的脸烧起来，他身体每一次细小的抽动，穴口每一下收缩都被看在眼里。而且看似毫无章法的戳弄，偶尔会擦过他体内的敏感点，刺激他渐渐体会到快感。高杨轻弹着颤颤巍巍立起来的可爱茎头，看它摇摇晃晃吐出被欺负的"泪珠"。"被这样看着是不是很有感觉。"王晰急着去捉高杨弹动的手，准备工作就停下来。"你的手抽出来了，准备好了？"高杨是故意的，趁王晰不备，再次顶住微开的小口。然后用力挺腰，迅速把阴茎一举往那条，带着红艳艳伤口的肉缝深处挤。深红色的嫩肉被撑得大开，颜色都因为拉伸变浅了，无力的花瓣紧紧贴着柱身，艰难地将过于粗大的柱体吞进去。

那其实并无太大作用的一点点润滑剂，成了高杨肆无忌惮的理由。他要看哥哥用小巧下体费力吞吃巨根的样子，那是世间绝美的艳景。王晰那个难以启齿的地方被塞得满满当当的，比平时更敏感的肉穴，甚至可以清晰地感觉到龟头上倒钩的形状，膨大的冠状沟，还有茎身上虬结的脉络，这对王晰来说是太过新鲜又刺激的体验。粗壮的男物刚刚入体，总是要挺过那最难受的一下。他女穴的那圈肌肉被撑得酸胀至极，一时之间，王晰压抑难受的喘息，和紧致肉穴被破开的滋滋水声充斥了整个房间。"啪嗒"一声，王晰眼中那片灰雾终于化成水，滴落在地上。他眨眨沾湿的睫毛，觉得其实也好，长痛不如短痛。

"龙哥让我这次好好顾着点儿你。如何？舒服吗？"眼泪让高杨又涨大了几分，蓄势待发只想好好征伐。高杨将肉棒从一圈圈缴紧的嫩肉中往外抽，粗壮的茎身上裹了一层王晰的淫液，在微暗的灯光下显得油光水滑的，衬得体积更大了些，宛若一个可怕残忍的刑具。高杨晦暗不明地笑了笑，一个挺身又重重肏了进去。王晰似是被这一下挑起了反应，开始不老实的躲起来，手死死拽住高杨后背的衣服。"高杨，你这不是顾着我，不是这样做的。"闻言，高杨又猛地抽插了几下，看王晰的表情凄切，便停在深处。"哦，那哥哥告诉我，该怎么肏你啊？"王晰听出他说这句话的时候在使劲儿的咬牙。

惹怒阿尔法并不是王晰的目的，如果一件事必须要做，那么他希望自己至少可以轻松些。王晰摸索着攀上高杨的肩膀又摸到下巴，接着轻轻地遮住他的眼睛，勾住他的肩头摩挲，引领着他靠向自己。王晰努力支起脖子，凑过去献上自己的嘴唇。第一个吻有些偏离，亲到了高杨的唇角，他耐心的伸出舌头顺着微张的唇缝舔进暴涨着犬齿的嘴里。接连几个吻轻啄在唇峰，带着软绵绵的引诱。又在高杨的唇主动追逐过去的时候，偏头微微躲开了阿尔法安耐不住的炽热唇舌。高杨的脸停在离他耳边很近的地方，急促的呼吸全喷吐在他的侧脸上。过去阿云嘎总爱把玩他的侧脸，所以他知道自己现在的样子会造成什么样的影响。王晰把高杨蠢蠢欲动的腰尽量夹紧，小孩马上就要控制不住。"我们来试试这种相互的，共同的。我给你，你也给我，好不好？"调子是他一贯的温软，只不过最后那句问得有些模糊。他搂住高杨的后颈，允许他再次靠近自己，掠夺自己的唇。短暂的制止后，是更热烈的回馈，猛力的吮吸，唾液无法控制的溢出交缠的地方，遮住阿尔法视线的手也放不稳掉下来，小孩仿佛要把他的舌头吸出来，吞下去。任高杨吻得动情，王晰抬了抬自己的胯，调整了角度，让体内的巨杵顶在一个特殊的位置。他晃动自己的头，从那个要命的深吻里挣脱出来，半睁的泪眼怯怯的向下塌了塌，濡湿的薄唇上下一碰，发出了令人无法拒绝的指令："动吧。"

压抑的欲望如同脱困的野兽，咆哮着扯开甘美多汁的嫩穴，肆意在柔软的身体里横冲直撞，压着最敏感的那块地方使劲地磨。被咬伤的阴唇拉扯中又出了血，将阿尔法阴茎的根部染上一层只有肏开处子才有的艳色。下体因为摩擦火辣辣地疼着，而九浅一深的抽插却次次都顶到花心。王晰不再压抑自己的呻吟，跟随者高杨施与他的感觉低低的叫出声来。他只要忍耐着挺过了最初被开拓的那段不适，之后的快感就会销魂蚀骨连绵不绝。如电流般从不断被侵犯的私处翻涌至头顶和脚尖。他出了一身淋漓的汗，但紧张的两条细白长腿却慢慢放松下来，随着高杨肏干的节奏无力地动弹。王晰沉沦于肉欲的迷离样子点燃了高杨太多的欲望，他握住王晰柔韧的腰肢深凿猛干，他想干到王晰的体力极限，让他为承受不了的快感而哭叫求饶。高杨一下比一下更用力地肏到他的深处，龟头直接顶弄宫口，阴囊把他的会阴都拍疼了。

王晰在疯狂的频率里因情欲皱紧眉头，大口呼吸，他攀在高杨身上，难耐似的抚弄着阿尔法的后颈，指尖按着那块滚烫的皮肉。这里，这块骨头下面，就是他们所有阿尔法人最脆弱的地方，如果…然而现在不是最好的时机。他颤抖地用力将指甲掐进手心，最终还是放弃了…王晰心虚地强迫自己放松手臂，转而绕过阿尔法结实的胸膛，紧紧的搂住那个施与他痛和快乐着的强大身躯，手指如勾扎进他背上衣衫。

高杨像一个虚心受教的学生，也学着王晰的样子，将手臂垫进王晰的背后，抬高他的肩背，让头自然垂在地上，露出清瘦得可以看见血管的脖子。高杨噬咬着那块跳动的皮肤，在洁白的画布上留下他的痕迹。他们的样子是在拥抱，但是看上去却像是高杨在把他绞死。王晰仰着头，自觉的把脖子喂给高杨。高杨从这片温柔乡里抬起头，猛地用手掐住王晰的脸颊，将他死死按在地上。王晰脸上不见了刚才的迷离。空洞的眼睛无辜的睁着，看不见高杨黑沉的眸子。

"知道吗，如果刚才你但凡有一点过分的动作，你现在可能就没法再享受我对你的'爱'了。"高杨一字一字地说，让王晰听得清清楚楚。一剂深入肏得王晰浑身发麻，分不清到底是疼还是爽。他苦笑出来，用小腿挂住高杨的侧腰，用弱弱的气音发声："我怎么敢呢，高杨。"他不反抗，反而迎着高杨的力气，抚摸着掐着自己的手。高杨狠狠的压过去，王晰只来得及惊喘一声，阿尔法的阴茎就像烧红的铁棒一样破开花穴贯穿了他的身体。但他仿佛感觉不到疼痛，用丝滑的内壁紧紧的缠着体内鞭挞他脆弱部位的凶器，主动求欢："弄坏我。"他说。只是又会有哪个一心求欢的人，会像他这样笑着泪流满面。展开曾想要行凶的手，王晰捧着高杨的脸，浑身软得变成一颗缠人的有毒藤蔓。

体内坚硬如铁的性器又动起来，在变得湿滑松软的甬道里研磨他的子宫。柔嫩的宫口像被一只不肯撒口的乌龟死死咬住，每次抽插都让他的内脏的惊悸。王晰的眼泪愈发止不住，肉穴随着他的抽泣一收一缩，细密地挤压吸吮着不知疲惫侵犯着的阴茎。让他再痛一点吧，来惩罚他吧，让他可以有个理由痛哭，发泄他这几日的烦忧。

高杨觉得这嫩穴跟它主人一样，明明边哭边不情愿的接受欢爱，被压着插弄了一会儿下面却又出了水，身前的阴茎也硬得越发厉害。高杨蘸蘸他的眼泪："别哭了，你明明还是喜欢的。"王晰似乎没有什么反抗的必要和余地，深吞到体内的感觉虽然有点难以承受，阿尔法占有他的姿势也有点恶狠狠的，但粗野的律动带来的依然有快感，有时甚至远远超越痛觉。王晰的心里发冷，下体却又涨又热。他痛恨自己的身体，却又必须与它共存。他获得的欢愉是种不同于苦痛的煎熬，却比痛苦更难忍耐。其实只要不去细想这性爱背后的意义，他就可以说服自己算是种享受。"我喜欢你。"王晰于情事最激烈时蓦然听到这句话。他辨不出这对于阿尔法人是否算是某种意义上的表白，他不懂，也不想去深究了。那一刻他只回想起佳琳过去的话。也许高杨肯为自己忍耐体会那片刻，已算是很好的开端。

王晰的身体反应鼓舞了高杨，他握住他哥哥的两个脚踝，将小腿举起来压到头两侧，摆成两个洞口羞耻地朝上大开的姿势。他喜欢欣赏自己干哥哥的样子，这样只需要稍稍低头就可以看见那个被磨得红肿，却仍然在努力容纳硕大东西的穴口。高杨托着悬空撅起的臀，巨大的阳具向下直插进身体，反复有力的挺送。这个枷锁似的体位让王晰即使承受不了也没法做丝毫躲避，只能敞开穴让他尽情肏个够。肺部被压缩得难以呼吸，王晰的下巴都戳到了自己的胸口，他可以清楚地感觉到自己被折起来的肚子里，如同有条活着的巨蟒正在里面翻滚折腾。可能高杨再凶悍一点，自己的腹腔就要被戳破了吧。他全身的关节都在发出呻吟，有几下沉重的拍击，让王晰的阴茎戳到了自己脸上。"被折成这样，哥哥都可以给自己口交了。张嘴，我们试试。"高杨腾出只手捏开王晰的嘴，让他的阴茎对准自己的嘴巴，然后腰部狠狠发力…

王晰从没想过自己的阴茎真的可以肏进自己嘴里，他的腰被拗得快要折断，可悲的前端却得到了自己唇舌的抚慰。对疼痛麻痹后的甬道，面对抽插也只剩令人眩晕的刺激。王晰觉得自己已经无可救药，可能身体早就在调教下崩坏了也说不定。他被高杨以恐怖的体力弄得颠上倒下，欲仙欲死。他早就想射，可是被压着不许用手碰自己的阴茎，要求高杨上次就提过，只靠后面才允许高潮。可是当他真的靠小穴的快感要射精的时候，又怕高杨像之前那样限制他前面，只好拼命忍住，直把自己的阴茎憋得通红。实在难忍的时候，他便想尽办法咬疼自己的勃起，直到觉得可以靠忍耐力挺过那次高潮。王晰自觉自律到如同一场心甘情愿的阉割。"今天怎么这么乖。这次我不会太限制你了…等我射了之后你也可以射。"

极致的快感和极致痛苦有时几乎没有界限。快到那个最终高潮的时候，王晰呼吸破碎，像是在承受什么极端的酷刑，脸上全是忍无可忍的痛苦神色，心跳急促得要跃出胸膛，眼前的黑暗突然布满了奇异的光彩。他咬着牙，但是没能坚守到最后一刻，还是射了。"啊~"叫喊也忍不住了。这声忍耐至极限的颤抖轻喊，足够让高杨在之后每次的午夜梦回中勃起。忍耐许久的精液被困得失去了爆发力，只能绵绵不断，一小股一小股地喷出来。王晰睁棱着无神茫然的眼睛，忘了被折起来的身体，忘了他的阴茎正对着自己的脸，乳白的精液把他自己弄得一片湿润，沾湿了睫毛，还有红润的唇角，异常的淫靡。王晰全身战栗，即使已经射了出来，身体的抽搐也无法停止，这种感觉太过极限，他需要时间才能将它平复。过了许久，直到阴茎颤动着再抖不出一滴淫液，王晰才反应过来自己做了什幺，他虚弱的倒在地上啜泣，无法掩饰自己的疲惫和脆弱，高杨扛着他的膝窝搂住他，亲吻他的耳朵和额头，手臂和嘴唇都十分用力："没关系，没关系的晰哥…怀上我的卵吧。"从此你的欢喜悲伤也必交于我，托付于我。

王晰闭上无用的眼睛，调整呼吸，上面的嘴唇，鼻翼，下身的女穴和刚射过精的尿孔，全都在无意识地一开一合，缓慢翕张着。他平静地用子宫承接着倒灌进来的汩汩热液，甚至一度因漫长的忍耐终于结束而觉得轻松。他的身体包容着万千生命的种子，并祈祷神灵将其中一个赐给他，好让他不必一再经历些这极限的试炼。高杨满足的叹息，入侵的异物缓缓退出被凌虐多时的甬道，王晰的腰终于可以舒展，花口也不必再勉力吞吐，弹回正常的形状。但是为了不让精液都流掉，高杨在前面堵了个半大不小的塞子，将所有精液牢牢锁在温暖的宫腔里。

与此同时，那个自始至终端坐在镜子后面的阿尔法，动了动，从椅子上站起来，正悄无声息的从其他隐秘出口，离开这个到处充斥着情欲麝香的寝宫，高杨爆发的信息素影响了他，让他觉得狂躁。他的脚步虽轻，然而敏锐的听觉还是让高杨突然往床边的一面镜子看了看。镜子看着很正常，里映着他和赤裸躺在他身下的哥哥。嫣红的耳沿，喉结的凸起，尖细的下巴，优美的唇角。可惜王晰看不见他自己现在的美好。高杨上次并没有将这具躯体看仔细，此时透过镜子却可以体验每一处生动鲜活。他的肚皮那么柔软，本来仰面躺着，肋骨和略窄胯骨在薄薄的皮肤下滑滑的支棱，中间就会凹陷出一个优美的弧度。而现在，是他，让这片本来凹陷的地方凸起来，在那具身体里灌注了独属于他们阿尔法的荣耀。高杨对着镜子得意的笑了，现在这些都是我的，会让你嫉妒吗？

高杨帮失魂的人简单擦了擦脸上的精液，拥着他让他半昏半睡地歇了一会儿。等王晰稍微缓过来，高杨就下床倒了杯水，送到他嘴边。王晰不知道高杨的意图，有点抗拒地闭着嘴，迟迟不敢喝。"唉，算了。"高杨见王晰对自己既戒备又惧怕，有些自暴自弃，只好把水灌进自己口里，压着人的后脑，企图嘴对嘴喂给他。两唇相贴，紧闭的下颌被撑开，口腔内烫热的舌头随著轻凉的水便滑了进来。喉头的干渴让王晰无法抗拒这及时的甘霖，吮吸着贪婪地所求更多。王晰的手本想把高杨推开，结果中途没了力气，像是欲拒还迎一样，软弱的搭在他的宽肩上。水喝干，舌头却还在挑拨口内的神经，都是麻麻的黏腻感。王晰紧张起来，急忙和高杨分开，小声沙哑的请求让他自己来。不过尝到甜头的高杨当然不会放过这种和哥哥调情的机会："晰哥，眼睛看不见，就多依附我一些吧。"

高杨几乎是一口一口把整杯水喂下去的，像是在喂养一只弱不禁风的雏鸟。高杨边喂边吻，有一下没一下地挑逗。王晰在那清水和舌尖的混合搅拌里，不知道自己究竟喝下去些什么。漫长的吻结束，新的欲望像初春的幼苗，有着破土而出的趋势。高杨先把人抱进浴室清洗。清洗的过程难免摸来摸去，摸到王晰泡在热水里的软嫩下体，就又把持不住了，手指抽出来，就换了下体塞进去。不过这次攻击的是后庭的小口。随时随地被玩弄的感觉竟然也很催情。

TBC

* * *

**注：**

快翻身了，晰晰已经渐渐认识到自己对身边几个的性魅力和影响力啦。

等我把我的短篇故事的脑洞都发完，我会继续更新的！到时候见！


End file.
